Shiroi Kyuubi 忍者運命
by BlackAngel-Cindy
Summary: After returning from his three years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto finds himself on a mission to save some girl who seems important to Tsunade. Only later does Naruto find out how important that girl is…To him. Naruto/OC  Rated M for later chapters
1. An Important Mission

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~**

**Summary: ****After returning from his three years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto finds himself on a mission to save some girl who seems important to Tsunade. Only later does Naruto find out **_**how**_** important that girl is****…****To him Naruto/OC**

**Rated M: ****Violence, perhaps foul language and romantic scenes**

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**Author****'s Note: ****this is actually the first time I write or at least try to write about Naruto, so please be gentle. My English might not be flawless, but I tried my best. You will notice some Japanese words in the story, but they aren't important. If you might have questions, ask me anytime. I appreciate other people's opinions very much. Anyhow…enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: An Important Mission**

After only coming back from his training, Naruto already found himself heading towards Tsunade-obasaan. He couldn't come up with anything he could have probably have done wrong since he had only just arrived.

"Don't worry, Naruto! Maybe she just wants to catch up with us."

Naruto looked towards Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin, I don't think she would call us for that."

"Hm, probably not. To bad…"

All these years had changed him. Sure, he was still the hyperactive idiot but Naruto realised that he had to grow up as well. The training had been hard, but he had learned things he thought he would never learn. Jiraiya, even though he was a perverted novel writer, had made him stronger and sometime, more serious too. Naruto had realised that he had to be more serious if he wanted to find Sasuke.

Naruto started thinking about him. His former team-mate and best friend had hurt him so much for running over to Orochimaru that Naruto hadn't had the courage to even to think about him for some time. Maybe this time, he could bring Sasuke back and keep his promise to Sakura.

They finally reached Tsunade's office and knocked softly on the door. Hearing the hard _enter_, Jiraiya and Naruto moved into the office. First, Shizune hugged Naruto out of the blue and looked him from top to bottom.

"It's so good to see you, Naruto-kun! You have grown quite a bit."

"It's good to see you to, Shizune-neechan."

Naruto looked over to Tsunade and noticed the warm smile on her face. Being happy about it, he threw in his own bright smile as usual.

"Welcome back, Naruto." She said friendly.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-obasaan!"

Then the moment of kindness and friendship was ruined…

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk and raised her voice in the direction of Naruto. Being terrible strong and short-tempered, Tsunade almost broke the wooden desk much do Shizune's displease.

"Who are you to call me old, gaki?"

The only thing he could do was show his infamous smirk, making Tsunade sigh. It has always been that way, so that would probably never change. And the reason she could cope with it was because Naruto reminded her so much of her little brother.

"Ke, you didn't change after all."

"It would be less fun if I did."

Tsunade sighed once more and seated herself back in her chair. Shinzune had a small smile on her face, finding this rather nostalgic. Suddenly, Tsunade turned really serious and fixated her eyes on Naruto and Jiraiya. Her commanding vibe filled the entire room.

"Your training paid off?"

"I did my best, Tsunade-obasaan!"

A sigh.

"Good, you can prove it then to me later. I will have you fight an opponent together with Sakura. But now, I must discuss something important with you, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed the lump that had suddenly came in his throat when she had become serious. This was the commanding Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha. He had many reasons to fear that stare that she had cast to him right now. He glanced up to Jiraiya and noticed his face as well. He looked fierce, almost cautious.

"Alright. What's so important then?"

"I know that you have only just arrived. But I can only ask this of you, Naruto. I have a mission for you."

"Nani!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Both Shizune and Jiraiya were utterly speechless and demanding what had gotten in to her. The little pig, Tonton, had jumped on the desk and looked at her master in disbelieve. Naruto was surprised.

"A mission so soon for him? Have you lost your mind? He just got back, Tsunade."

"I have to agree with Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-kun just got back from training. How could you possibly know that he is op for it, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed and looked at both of them. "In that way he can prove that he has become stronger and smarter to me."

Their rattling continued that they even didn't notice the door open and three people walking inside. Naruto turned around and was greeted with two familiar faces and one less familiar.

"Na…Naruto? Is that you?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade's pink haired apprentice walked closer to him and viewed him from top to bottom. Sakura noticed that he had gained more muscles and looked more mature. He looked handsome too, compared to his idiotic old -self. He was even taller that her.

"You're taller than me."

Naruto thought about it and measured a little with his hand. "Looks like it. It's good to see you again, Sakura-chan. It's been a long time."

Sakura smiled. "It has."

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Nani!"

She let out a battle cry followed by a powerful punch. Naruto landed with his face on the ground, tasting the wooden floorboards. The two other only seem to smirk at the scene while the elder people stopped bickering and noticed the newcomers. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows at Naruto, who's leg was twitching from the impact.

"Mendōkusei…You really haven't changed, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and got up. "Shikamaru!"

After everybody had talked to each other again, Tsunade requested the attention again and resumed conversation with Naruto. Even the other perched their ears to hear it.

"What kind of mission, Tsunade-obasaan?"

She seemed to think about the way of telling him, letting the unbearable silence sink in the room.

"B-rank. Perhaps A-rank, should it become to dangerous along the way."

Naruto's eyes widened. "A-rank?"

"Hai."

Shikamaru and Temari stood with their mouths open, while Sakura only looked in disbelieve at her teacher. _'How can she give him a mission like that? He's not even a chuunin yet!' _She thought.

"Demo, Hokage-sama. With all due respect, but Naruto isn't even chuunin yet." Temari said, reading Sakura's mind.

"I know that. That's why I'm not sending him alone. Naruto, if you accept, take anyone you want along with you. I would recommend it."

Naruto thought about it. Temari was right, he wasn't even chuunin yet. Because he failed the tests…But then again, he did train with Ero-sennin for three years and had become stronger. Maybe, Tsunade wanted to see how strong so she could change his current ninja rank.

"Shishou, isn't this all going to fast?" Sakura asked.

"It is, but it is out of importance that I ask this."

"Mendōkusei…" Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"What is the mission about?"

Everyone who opposed the idea looked over to Naruto and saw they he was serious about it. Sakura became worried. He might have trained a lot but that doesn't mean he could handle a mission so fast, even if he took someone with him. Jiraiya had his doubts that Naruto could handle such pressure at such a short notice. And knowing Tsunade, everything she said was important.

"Naruto, you're not serious about taking it?" Sakura asked again and turned to him.

"I am. I have trained three years to prove that I can be strong enough to handle such things. Three years so that I can be strong enough to bring Sasuke back! If this mission makes me stronger, then I accept it."

"Demo, Naruto…"

He turned to Tsunade. "What is the mission all about?"

"A rescue mission. Take this and read it."

Naruto walked forwards and took the green folder in his hands. Everyone looked at Naruto the entire time, waiting for him to do something stupid or to yell out in frustration about the mission. But he didn't make a sound, from besides opening the folder and looking at his mission.

"Her name is Kitsune Yuetsu. She disappeared four years ago. Some people thought she ran away, so many discarded looking for her. Two days ago, she was spotted in Kusagakure under the guarding of two suspicious men. We think they might be allied with Orochimaru."

Naruto looked at a picture from that girl. He had to admit, she was nice to look at. Even though this picture might be four years old. She had a soft face with cobalt eyes that seem to illuminate. Her white hair framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders. But it was the friendly smile that caught Naruto's eye.

"Your mission is to find her and bring her back to Konoha. Eliminate if necessary."

Naruto looked up. "Why her? I mean, there are many people who get kidnapped and we don't go after them. So, why her?"

A sigh.

"Naruto, when someone gets a mission, they take it with the information they get and don't ask more questions about it! But, since it is your first time you ask, I might consider it."

Tsunade stood up from her desk and looked at him. In this light, he looked just like his father. To bad he didn't have the same, less question-asking and more respectful kind of character. _'Oh, Fourth. What a son you have…' _She thought.

"For the fact that they could be allied with Orochimaru, is one reason. The other reason is not of importance now."

"Demo sensei, if you say they could be allied with Orochimaru, how can we know that that girl didn't join him?"

Temari replied coldly. "I don't think that does matter at that moment. If you find out she joined him, you can deal with it easier because you all ready have her in custody."

"Demo…"

"Sakura, that's final! All that you need to know is in that file, the rest is up to you…Naruto. Do you accept?"

He sighed. Jiraiya looked over at his apprentice and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Anticipating his answer, Jiraiya shook his head in wonder. Sometimes, he asked himself was his student, Namikaze Minato, was thinking when he said he wanted to start a family with Kushina Uzumaki. But he had to admit, they could be proud of their son. Being his godfather made him also very proud.

"When do I leave?" Naruto answered with his infamous smirk.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his balcony towards the cloudless sky and was thinking about his former conversation with Tsunade-obasaan. He had accepted the mission, much to Sakura's displease and only needed to form his team now.

'_My team…It sounds so weird.' _Naruto grinned. Suddenly, there was a whoosh next to him.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei! It's been a while."

Kakashi jumped down the railing and leaned against it casually. He eyed his former student from top to bottom and backwards and smiled. Naruto had changed so much, he hardly recognized him. Kakashi just returned from the Hokage Tower, hearing about Naruto's mission.

"I heard about the mission. You sure you're up for it?"

Naruto sighed. "People have been asking me the same thing all day. But to answer it, yeah, I think I can do it."

"Souka. Now, you only need a team. I suggest to pick wisely."

'_Like I haven't thought about that for hours already. Really Kakashi-sensei…' _He had considered many options and many facts. One: this was an B-rank mission which acquired strength and speed. Two: if he had to form the team, Naruto had to look for people best suited for this kind of mission. _'And who says that they are willing to help me or maybe they are to busy with other missions?' _

"Oy, Naruto! I asked you something." Kakashi waved a hand in front of him.

"Gomen…"

"You're really thinking this through and through, ne Naruto?"

"Yeah. This is my first A-rank mission which I need to lead. I was never put in charge of anything, because I was such a baka sometimes. To be honest, I'm a little worried Kakashi-sensei. With forming the team and bringing that girl back safely, because now I have to look out for other people besides myself. Do you know that feeling Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, remembering his first time as team leader. He had been excited when he got the mission, but dead worried when they were on the road. He couldn't help but let his eyes dart all over the place encase he had overseen something.

"I know that feeling, Naruto. I was young too you know. It was the worst day of my life, but eventually one of the best experiences."

Naruto turned to him curiously. "What happened? Please!"

He laughed warmly.

"Together with Gai and Iruka, I was given the mission to retrieve a scroll that was stolen from us a few days before hand. It was actually our first mission together and I was directly appointed as leader, much to Gai's displease. We set out, but I couldn't help but worry about the two constantly. Eventually after all the useless worrying, we retrieved the scroll with minor injuries."

"Wow. Even you are a scardy-cat!"

"I never said I was scared, Naruto…" He sighed loudly, making Naruto grin again.

If he thought about it, Naruto could actually picture them in that way. Kakashi up front, flanked by a controlled Iruka and mopping Gai. It made him laugh inertly. Seem like Maito Gai himself had leader issues.

"Ano san, is that why Gai-sensei is always reviling with you? Because you got to lead the team and not him?"

"He self-proclaimed him as my revile. I just try to ignore it."

"Souka…"

Then it went silent again between the two. A soft breeze founds it way through Naruto's hair and continued down the street. He looked down and saw that all to familiar village look back.

"Can I have your opinion on something, Kakashi-sensei?" He whispered.

"Oh?"

"I have to form a team before tomorrow and I have to think about the necessary thing needed right?"

"That's right. Do you have something in mind then?" Kakashi straightened up, eager to hear his plan.

"I was thinking that it would help if Sakura-chan came along. I mean, she trained under Tsunade-obasaan for a long time, so she must have learned how to heal people encase something should happen. Sakura has also improved in her strength."

"That is an important think to have a medic with you, a strong one too. Good choice, Naruto!"

"Hontoni? Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!" He beamed.

"But I do hope that's not your only choice, is it?"

"Eto, I was thinking that Neji and Fuzzy Eyebrows should come to. Neji, with his Byakugan can see thing better than we can. So…That's a sort of advantage. Fuzzy Eyebrows is a master in taijutsu, so he can stand his own ground easily. And he's pretty fast!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. His choice so far made sense. The Hyuuga Bloodline Limit was a great advantage and Rock Lee's power and speed could buy them time or help them out of nasty situations. And not to forget Sakura. As being Tsunade's apprentice, she had master the art of healing and powerful attacks.

"And I thought that maybe you would join too."

"Oh? And why is that Naruto? I'm just a mere Jounin, your former teacher none the less." He joked.

"You have done missions like this many times before. It would really help me if someone would…you know, guide me a little bit. Besides, if I would ask Ero-sennin, he would only say to do it all by myself ."

It touched Kakashi. He remembered Naruto as the boy that took immediate action without thinking twice, causing a lot of trouble for the rest of his team. But as he listened to Naruto now, he didn't see that boy from before in him. Naruto had matured and had widened his vision.

"Something are meant to be done by oneself. Sate…Naruto, you can count me in!"

Naruto looked surprised. "Hontoni? You're really cool, Kakashi-sensei!"

After a little more talking, Kakashi left Naruto to his thoughts. He still had loads of paperwork to finish before tomorrow. Naruto sighed to himself and looked again at the folder in his hands. According to it, Kitsune Yuetsu lost her parents at young age while living in Konoha. She had no other relatives and she was taking care of under the courtesy of the Third Hokage. Just like he was…

Looking over once more to the picture, he could imagine how she had felt. But then again, she had known her parents while he hadn't. Naruto closed the file, laid it back on his desk and put on his jacket. He still needed to tell Tsunade about his team forming.

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked towards the Hokage Tower. Soon, he would have his _own _team…

* * *

**So****…what do you think? Let me know in your reviews p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	2. Team Naruto

_**Shiroi Kyuubi**_

__**忍者運命 ~ **

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**Hey everyone! A Merry Christmas for everyone! I hope you got some beautiful snow at your doorsteps, because back at home wit****h me…it's melting. Our winter wonderland is ending…sadly. Thank you so much for those who had already given my story a shot (I didn't expect it that quick) so…I decided to give you another one! Enjoy this new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Team Naruto**

"You all understand why I have requested you here?"

"Gai-sensei said something about us going on a rescue mission." Rock Lee answered truthfully.

"Good. I have received a personal request to have you join this mission. I hope you do know that we're talking about an B-rank mission."

"B-rank? Are you certain, Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Neji said.

Tsunade leaned forwards on her hands, resting her hand in their grip. She had talked with Naruto the night before and he had told her these people should join him. It was a good choice, Tsunade admitted. Neji was already Jounin and Rock Lee was chuunin. And both were very talented shinobi.

"I am very certain. You two will be joining Sakura and Kakashi in this mission."

"Souka…I understand."

Rock Lee wondered. "So, Kakashi-sensei will be leading the team I suppose?"

Tsunade broke in a laughing fit. Shizune and the other looked at her funny. Rock Lee couldn't understand why she would laugh about this. It was an important question after all. When Tsunade finally eased up, she turned her eyes to the both of them and grinned.

"Iei…Kakashi won't be leading the team. Naruto will."

Both shinobi looked in surprise at their Hokage. First of all: they didn't knew he was back and secondly, was she insane? Naruto is known for being the most reckless, unpredictable shinobi in Konoha! Him as a leader would perhaps become a disaster.

"Naruto? I don't think that's a sane thing, Hokage-sama."

"I'll have to agree with Neji! He usually makes things even worse, even if he is a strong shinobi and loyal friend."

"Trust me boys. The Naruto you knew has changed a lot after years of training. You'll see. Now, you have two hours to pack before you leave. I have ordered Kakashi to explain the mission at the gate. You're dismissed!"

Both shinobi nodded their heads and left the room. Tsunade sighed and turned her chair towards the window. Tonton, her loyal pig, was laying on a cushion near her desk and looked at her worried. Shizune couldn't refuse to put up a little smile. After all, she trusted Naruto with a mission like that, so something changed Tsunade a little.

Naruto couldn't help but tap his foot on the ground. He was the first to ensemble at the gates and somehow, it irritated him. He had talked with Jiraiya briefly before and had then set out towards the gates. For this mission, ha had packed himself light, just encase he had to fight his way out of a situation.

"Naruto!"

The blond turned his had and saw mass of pink head his way. Sakura took a deep breath before smiling at him. When Tsunade told her about the mission, she was happy that Naruto decided to take her with him. The fact that he acknowledged her abilities made her feel respected too.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo. Kakashi-sensei not here yet?"

Naruto grinned. "You know him. Always late, not matter what reason. Have you seen Neji and Fuzzy Eyebrows on the way here?"

"No, not really. Why, are they coming along?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea, ne Sakura-chan?"

She smiled and nodded a little, making him grin.

After waiting a little more, Neji and Rock Lee showed up. As they both walked over, they were surprised by the way Naruto looked right now. He had grown more and seemed more mature by the way he was acting. For the fact that he was leading the team, he sure looked like he was up for it.

"Oy, Neji and Fuzzy Eyebrows! It's been a while."

"So it has. I was rather surprised that you would lead this mission." Neji said.

"Yeah, even Gai-sensei couldn't believe it! He started mopping around about some scroll mission he once had. Or some sorts."

Naruto grinned, leaving the others dumbfound about it. Inside, Naruto couldn't keep himself from laughing about it. He, a student of Kakashi took over the same role of his teacher while Rock Lee took over the role from his teacher and became the sidekick. It sounded to evil. Naruto could imaging the same mopping expression on Lee's face while he would only look down on him in triumph.

"Naruto, what's so funny?" Sakura waved a hand before his face.

"Nothing! Something funny just came in mind. So, we're ready?"

"Of course not, baka! Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. That stupid, no good late comer!"

A whoosh was heard and a face appeared next to Sakura. "Sorry I'm late. I had to rescue a little kitten from a tree on my way here."

" Liar!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Oh, gomen…gomen." Kakashi smiled, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Hokage-sama said you would debrief us about the mission, Kakashi-sensei." Lee spoke.

"He'll do that on the way. Let's go!"

Sakura looked in awe at Naruto, who spoke commandingly. Neji and Lee nodded in agreement and started moving. The two of them were behind Sakura and Kakashi, who flanked Naruto that was taking the lead.

'_Naruto, you have grown a lot.' _Sakura thought proudly.

"Oy, Naruto! You're going the wrong way!"

'_And yet…you're still an idiot.' _Sakura sighed, her pride gone with the wind.

"Baka."

"Urusei, Neji! I was just testing you guys. Haha." Naruto smirked embarrassed. And so, they took of towards Kusagakure.

* * *

After five hours of travailing, Naruto decided to take a break. The team landed on a small meadow below and seated themselves. Kakashi had told Neji and Lee that he would explain when they would rest. Sakura was leaning against a tree, Naruto was sitting on it's branch and the others sat in the middle of the meadow.

"We're on a rescue mission to find Kitsune Yuetsu. She disappeared from our village four years ago. Three days ago, ANBU had spotted her is Kusagakure in the company of two rogue shinobi. They believed that they were allied with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru! That's been a long time since he did something, ever since Sasu-"

"I don't want to hear it." Naruto snapped at Lee.

"Naruto!"

Sakura looked up towards the now vacant branch. She knew why he would say that. Sasuke had left them, had attacked them and had nearly killed Naruto for the sake of becoming stronger. The many nights she had cried herself to sleep was probably nothing compared to the nights Naruto blamed himself for not being able to bring Sasuke back.

Naruto stood now, leaning against a tree a little farther away from the group. His name had become a taboo to his ears. The memories were to painful to be even brought up as subject.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Do you think that Orochimaru had done something already with this girl. With the cursed seal, I mean."

"I don't know, Sakura. Let's hope he hasn't. I don't think it would be a good thing if he got his hands on an other test subject."

"I wouldn't let!"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Lee asked.

"He might have gotten to Sasuke before. But I won't let him get to that girl!"

"Naruto…"

Sakura saw understanding in his eyes and agreed. Orochimaru had already destroyed many lives just for his crazy experiments. He had gotten to Sasuke with that way and Sasuke only joined him so he could defeat one man he hated the most, Uchiha Itachi. At least, that's what she had made herself believe for the past few years, to stop the aching an betrayal her heart felt.

"I might not know that girl, but has as much the right to live a normal life like al of us. And Orochimaru is not going to take that from her, dattebayo! Mark my words, I'm going to help her and not repeat the same mistake I made before!"

Everyone nodded. Lee and Neji understood his feelings. Sasuke had been their friends as well and in a way betrayed them too. If Orochimaru is involved in this, then maybe they could find Sasuke again.

They rest for an other five minutes before they resumed their mission. Sakura couldn't help but glance over to Naruto sometime, to make sure he was okay. The determined look in his blue eyes reminded Sakura of the moment he had left to look for Sasuke. But she knew, this time, Naruto won't allow himself to fail.

They stopped just before the border and looked around the village from the three tops. With themselves hidden well, they started to look around for something suspicious at all.

"Neji."

"Wakatta…Byakugan!"

The veins stretched over his face and his eyes seemed to be more focused. He noticed several chakra's but one stood out more. It was being suppressed but it was strong enough to send some sort of signal. Neji focused on it more and let his eyes dig deeper. He found a dark room with the chakra huddled in a corner. Near the door was a barrier placed.

"I found her. North from here in a local inn, on the third floor. Demo, there's a strong barrier placed on the door."

"What about a window?"

"There is one, but not even large enough for a person to get in, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good work Neji!" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi thought about it over and over again. Then he turned to Naruto who was looking determined and exciting towards the village.

"Any plan Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"It's your team, baka!" Sakura punched him awake.

"Eto…We could use Pakkun to make sure she's alright." He turned to Kakashi.

He nodded and did a quick set of hand seals. With a poof, Pakkun suddenly stood on the branch eying his master upside down. Naruto waved over to Pakkun with that infamous smile of his.

"Yo, Pakkun!"

"Yo, Naruto. It's been a while. Something you need me for, Kakashi?"

"Hai. We need you to secure something for us. Neji, give him the directions."

"Hai!"

While Pakkun listen to Neji carefully, Sakura took a spot next to Naruto and looked over the village. She noticed that exciting looking in his eyes and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Souka…Well then, I'll be off and will return with news." Then he spurred away.

Pakkun guided himself over the many rooftops in the given direction. He felt the chakra like Neji had described draw closer and closer. By using his sharp sense of smell, he determent that it was indeed a girl he smelled at that she was no dangerous person. Arriving at the local inn, he jumped up on some garbage cans and finally reached the small window Neji told him about.

Pakkun looked inside and could make out in the few shimmers that the girl sat in the corner with a chakra restraining cuffs around her wrist that were tied behind her back.

"Don't worry, neesan. We'll get you out."

* * *

Cobalt eyes looked up around the dark room they had placed her. The cuffs felt like they burned her skin and her shoulders were aching from the same position she had been in for four days.

She had been careless when she saw the two Konoha ANBU walk by three days ago. Her captures had agreed to let her out for a day and she had ceased her chance. By flaring her chakra towards them, she had caught their attention and hoped, no prayed they would tell the Third that she was alive and in Kusagakure.

To bad that her captures had noticed and locked her up again in the room with no food or water this time.

Yuetsu looked up from between her bangs of her long white hair at the small little window on the other side of the room. Even if she could crawl through that window, Yuetsu was to weak to even stand on her own two feet.

"It's helpless…" She sighed, her voice soft as a feather even though it sounded so dry.

Four years ago, a strange man had come to her house, telling her that he had a way to bring her parents back. But in return, she had to help him with something. When she refused, knowing he was lying, he had kidnapped her and left no trace for anyone to find her. For four years, she had been trying to escape or leave trails for the Konoha shinobi. It never worked, until three days ago…

Suddenly the door swung open and revealed the face of the person that had been assigned to her since she was taken.

"Kohaku…"

"Here's some water, Yue. You must be thirsty."

He held the small cup against her dry lips and Yue could literally smile when the liquid went down her throat. Kohaku had since he known her, been the nicest of the two kidnappers. But when she pointed that to him, he explained it his duty to keep her alive until Orochimaru saw no longer use in her.

"When will this finally stop, Kohaku-kun?"

He looked at her with his boyish features. "Until Orochimaru-sama says so."

His answer as usual. Then the other stepped in the room, anger radiating from him.

"I thought I told you no food and water!"

"Do you want her to die before Orochimaru-sama says so? He'll kill you if you do, Aoshi."

Aoshi swallowed a lump down his throat. "Alright then. But should she try again, you'll pay for it Kohaku!"

Aoshi slammed the door close behind him, leaving Yue and Kohaku in the dark. He set down the cup and took a seat next to Yue, leaning against the cold wall. Yue was still savouring the taste of fresh water while Kohaku only sighed.

He was only a few years older than Yue, who was sixteen by now, and had that typical boyish features. Aoshi on the other hand was much older, by ten years probably, and looked all angry matured.

"It would have been easier when you had come willingly. Orochimaru saw so much promise in you."

"If I did that, then I would be living and hoping on a lie. That's not who I am, Kohaku-kun."

"I know…"

Then he stood up, taking the empty cup with him. Without another word, he left the room. Yue looked back towards the small little window and for the first time, she noticed a small dog looking through it. The headband of Konoha shimmered in the light. At first she couldn't believe it, but suddenly her prays had been heard…

'_Thank Kami…They finally found me.'_

_

* * *

_

They reached the inn and stood now under the small window. Pakkun had come back really fast, reporting about what he had seen. And now it was their turn to help out.

"Your turn Sakura-chan!"

"By careful, the girl had shifted herself a little closer to the door. Try not to hit her. We'll get the attention of the guards by the door."

"Arigatou Neji."

Sakura jumped up until she was standing on a small rooftop of the lower level. Gathering her chakra in her fist and took a deep breath. The years she had spend under Tsunade were about to pay of. Sakura punched the wall and saw the cracks spread over the concrete.

"Wall is cracked, I'm going in." She said against the small microphone on her neck.

"_Wakata. We have just reached the third floor. Be careful." _

"Wakata!"

Sakura entered the now visible hole and was faced with a dark room. Suddenly, the sound of someone being kicked against the door came to her ears. _'They must have started the fight…Be careful, everyone.' _

Sakura looked around the dark room and saw with the light that came through the hole a figure hunched in a corner, holding her face away from the impact. With Sakura's footsteps coming closer, Yue looked up and turned to her.

"It's alright. I'm here to get you out. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"I'm…Kitsune Yuetsu."

"I know. Let's get you up."

Sakura moved with gentle hands over to Yue and slowly took her arms and hoisted her up. Yue stood finally back on her feet until they suddenly turned into jelly. Sakura had to be fast by holding her up. For the first time, she noticed how weak she looked.

"How long have you been here?"

"Four days almost…I hadn't been able to get up the whole time."

Sakura looked over to the cuffs. "Here, let me help you with those. Kai!"

The burning on her wrists stopped and Yue sighed in relief. But Sakura still had to hold her up from falling. Had she become that weak these past few days? Sure her stamina had grew stronger because of the many deadly situation they had put her through.

"Don't worry, I can heal you."

Sakura's hands started glowing and Yue felt more strength get back in her legs. Both looked up as the banging against the door grew louder. Yue had to admit, she was a bit scared. Everything she had know for the past four years, is about to change back to what she used to know.

"Hold on to me. I'll get us out of here."

* * *

**Any questions, comments? Let me know ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~ **


	3. A Peaceful Smile

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

__**忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone. I was so happy that many people have actually showed interest in this story, that I decided to update once again. I****'ve had this story on my computer for a long time already but didn't want to publish yet, so…expect some more chapters anytime soon. I'm still not finished, so eventually it might take a while until I update again. I still love to hear your idea's on it, so let me know…if you want to. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Peaceful Smile**

Naruto kicked yet another clone against the wall. He looked over at Lee and saw him take two at the same time. Kakashi was busy with this Aoshi person who had attacked them first. Neji took hold on the other one who was younger.

'_Naruto, I got her out.'_

"Wakata, Sakura-chan. We'll try to get out to, dattebayo!"

He glanced around and saw that everyone had gotten the message. Moving towards the stairs to get out would be a problem with all the clones blocking the way.

"Ano san, ano san!" He yelled. The fighting stopped but now one took their eyes from the opponents.

"What could you possible ask now, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan made a hole in the other room, right?"

Everyone looked at him stupidly. "Nani!"

"Dattebayo!"

Neji answered annoyed. "Yes, she did. Baka!"

Naruto grinned and took a stance. "Well, in that case…Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

His clone appeared next to him while the others resumed their fight. The clone started to move his hands rapidly into Naruto's palm, causing a blue orb of chakra to come forth. Naruto smiled and turned his body quickly to the side. His clone disappeared and Naruto's yelling got everyone's attention.

"Rasengan!"

He pushed the orb into the wall as far as he could. Soon, the other caught his plan and moved quickly to distract their opponents. Another hole appeared in the wall, causing the building to shake a little and the team jumped through. Running towards the opening Sakura left behind, they jumped into the sunlight.

"I think it's save around here."

"Arigatou, Sakura."

They had stopped at the borders of the forest and the village. The escape had gone without problems and that left them only to wait on the others. Yue hoped that they were fine, because of what they had been through for her.

Yue sat down on the grass and looked around. Every time they had moved from village, that had blindfolded her encase she might plan an escape. The sunlight hurt her eyes, being in the dark room for four days but for all the rest, Yue was happy to finally see the outside world again.

"Can I ask you something?"

Yue turned her head to Sakura. "Sure."

"Why did they take away four years ago? It must have been horrible."

Yue cast her eyes down. Sakura noticed it was a sensitive subject and she was about close it, until she started talking

"The Kitsune family was once a great clan in Yukigakure. We all lived in a large house, sort of like a temple, on the mountain, Shiro. One day, we were attacked by rogue shinobi and they killed nearly all of us. They said we'd become to strong to handle. Only a few families escaped and spread over the lands. My family came to Konohagakure, under the safety of the Third Hokage."

"How old were you then?"

"I was three-years-old when we were attacked, four when we settled ourselves in Konoha. My parents joined the shinobi and went on missions with people like you. No one knew from where we came or what our story was. We lived a good life there, until my parents died."

Yue stopped talking and looked down again. Her parents had been her most precious treasure she had ever had in her life. Even though the Kitsune blood ran through her veins, Yue denied herself that fact for years in the hope that people would forget about them so she could mourn in silence.

"They were killed on a A-rank mission in Kirigakure along with two other shinobi. I was ten by that time. When Sarutobi-sensei heard of it, he took care of me for a little while until I told him I needed to go on this on my own. Then they had found me and they knew about the Kitsune family. I was taking without much of a choice."

"Souka…gomen, Yue-chan."

"It's nothing really. I always knew I would find a way out, no matter what it would take!" Yue smiled a little.

"That's a good way of stamina, Yue-chan."

"_Sakura, can you here me?" _

"I can, Kakashi-sensei."

"_Where are you?" _His voice sounded direct.

"We're at the border of the forest and village. I secured everything."

"_Wakata, but be careful. We lost one of the shinobi, he might be there with you. We'll arrive there shortly." _

"Wakata. Sakura out."

"_Kakashi out." _

Sakura turned her head and faced Yue, who looked with cautious eyes behind her. She followed her look that was vested on a bush and a large tree. Yue huffed and turned her head again towards Sakura.

"What did they say?"

"He? Oh, they were on their way, but one of them escaped. We have to be careful, especially now that you have almost no chakra to defend yourself."

"Ah, sounds reasonable. Who escaped?" Yue asked curiously cautious.

"They didn't say. Why?"

"We have to be very careful then. I didn't spend fours years with those guys doing nothing."

Sakura's eyes turned do slits. "What do you mean?"

Yue swallowed. "For four years, they had put me in near death situations to train me according to what Orochimaru wanted. In those times, they had showed their skills multiple time to me. I have a scar to prove that mistake for not being of guard."

"Wakata…So, who can do what?"

Yue started in a thinking tone, turning it more into a description.

"Aoshi is specialized in chakra draining methods. He uses vines to wrap them around you so he can drain your chakra. Eventually if your out of that, he'll drain life force. Sometimes, he even spreads poison through his vines."

Sakura thought about it clearly. If Yue could give already such a description, she must have faced it many times before. Looking over at Yue, Sakura saw that the girl's face had hardened and turned on guard. What she probably had been through for four years, made her look like she was now. She noticed a faint scar across her cheek, making Sakura worried at how it happened.

"Kohaku uses music to guide his weapons. He uses three notes, with one note using a different weapon and in each note are three sounds. He is also very good at taijutsu and genjutsu, so he isn't easily fooled or defeated."

"Souka…We'll just have to be careful then. Any tips if we would encounter them?"

Yue smiled a little sinister, but still kind.

"If Aoshi uses his poison, run. There is no way to fight him of if he uses that. Apart from that, you could damage both his hand since his vines are controlled that way. With Kohaku, you have to get his flute away from him so you can defeat him close range. Even so, I tried to many times and each time I failed."

"That doesn't mean we will this time! This time, you got me and a whole lot of Konoha shinobi to help you out."

Yue saw the determination in her eyes and couldn't help but smile with her. This time she wasn't alone, facing two dangerous opponent with no help whatsoever. This time, she had Sakura with her and a group that were close behind them. If Yue had to face them again, she won't lose this time.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san."

"Let's just hope that the guys are alright."

Then…the bush moved.

* * *

"Luckily that Sakura-san left an opening for us." Lee spoke, jumping of a rooftop.

"To bad that we lost one of them, dattebayo!"

"That wouldn't have happened with you asking stupid questions."

Naruto huffed. "I got us out, didn't I?"

Through his distraction, Naruto nearly missed a rooftop and fall a little lower then the others. He reappeared, dazed in his idiocy, and jumped up next to Kakashi.

"So, where do we need to meet them?"

"At the border, right…There! Ikuzo!" He pointed and moved faster.

The other followed swiftly, moving at the same fast pace. When they reached the clearing but saw no one. Kakashi crunched down on the grass and noticed faint traces of someone sitting on it recently.

"Ano-san, ano-san, where is Sakura-chan?"

"Neji, could you look around the area?"

"Hai…Byakugan!"

The Hyuuga looked around the area and noticed traces of released chakra. He saw the great patches of it leading deeper into the forest.

"Something happened. Sakura's chakra leads into the forest."

A loud scream erupted from the forest, making their skin crawl a little. Naruto didn't take long before moving towards it is a fast run. The others nodded and followed the blond on his trail and met at another meadow. What they saw was surprising.

The man that escaped, Aoshi, had pinned Sakura and Yue against the trees with his chakra vines that had nearly crawled all over the place. Neji could see Sakura's chakra being absorbed by the vines while it was tightening around her waist. Yue was scratching her nails over the vine as it started to choke her harder.

"Damn it!" Naruto was about to jump forwards until Neji stopped him.

"If you go out now, you won't be a help either if the vines garb you. It drains chakra and eventually…life force"

"Dattebayo!"

"Neji is right, Naruto. We can't help them if we get caught to."

Lee spoke is worry. "Demo Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san and Kitsune-san won't they…"

"Eventually…yes. That's why we have to make a plan instead of rushing in like mad men." He looked over at Naruto.

Some part of him knew that if he did, Sakura would die along with Kitsune-san, and his mission would be a fail. Naruto couldn't even stand the thought of losing again against Orochimaru's minions. And somehow, the others wouldn't want that either.

Suddenly Aoshi turned towards Yue, who suddenly ceased her desperate clawing action.

"What's wrong, Yue-chan? Usually, you can hold your ground much longer then this. Have you gone weak?" he smirked.

Sakura turned over to look at her and saw that Yue's hands were slipping from the tight hold on the vine. She could tell that Yue couldn't struggle anymore due the choking on her neck. The light cracks it made when Aoshi squeezed harder didn't go unheard.

"Yue-chan!"

"Your calls are useless, gaki. She's close to dieing, so your cries have fallen on deaf ears."

The team stood wide eyed as Aoshi yelled back at Sakura. Naruto looked over towards the half-limp body of Yuetsu. Her white hair fell all over her face, hiding the expression on her face as her head lolled forward. He couldn't hold it anymore, his anger, and was about to jump again. Until he heard something.

"…haven't…up…" Her crocked voice spoke.

"What did you say, gaki?"

"I said…I haven't given up…yet."

"Yue-chan! Hold on, I'll get us out of here!"

Yue shot her head up and looked Aoshi dead straight in the eyes, sending unfamiliar chills over his spine. With all her remaining strength, Yue pushed her arms up and reattached her hands on the vines. Unnoticeable, she formed her hands into a tiger seal.

'_I hope…that what's left of my chakra…is enough…'_

"Come one, Kakashi-sensei. They need our help!" Lee said.

"But how? If Kakashi-sensei would use his Raikiri, he could electrocute both of them. If Naruto would use his Kage Bunshin, he would kill his clones and grab Naruto at the same time. Lee, if your were to use Taijutsu, you might get grabbed as well. Even I can do anything with my Juuken, I might get drained from my own chakra if I'm not careful enough. Either way, we can't help without risking our lives or theirs."

"Neji is right. We have to think this through."

"Dattebayo! If we don't do anything soon, they will die!"

"I know that, Naruto! That's why-"

"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!" _(Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)_

The air suddenly be came colder and Kakashi could see his breath. From above Yuetsu, a patch of ice formed on the three. From the patch came a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which Yue aimed at Aoshi. When he tried to move to the side, the swallows changed direction in midair and followed him with incredible speed.

'_Damn it…These stupid birds won't stop following me unless I undo the vines…Damn it!' _Aoshi though angered.

Aoshi undid the vines, dropping both girl to the ground. He disappeared as fast as he could. Naruto rushed forward towards to catch Sakura only to see Neji getting her first. He noticed it to late, so he stopped and caught Yue by accident in his arms. Her head leaned into him softly as Naruto was still dazed that he actually caught her.

"Oy Neji, did you get her?"

"Hai. Seems to me you did too."

"Good work boys. Are both Sakura and Kitsune-san alright?"

Naruto looked at the exhausted girl in his hands. "Look like it."

Yue could hear a voice on the background and something warm hold her in place. She was quite satisfied about the fact that her jutsu had worked and that both she and Sakura were save. After all, Sakura had saved her first. Yue forced her eyes open and looked into some beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to daze her. He himself looked surprised at her.

"Who…are you?" She whispered.

"Uzumaki Naruto. At your service!" He smiled brightly.

Yue sighed happily and exhausted. "Arigatou…Naruto-san."

She then fell asleep from being so worn out and leaned deeper into Naruto's arms, surprising the young blond even more. He adjusted her, so that she was on his back and he could hold her legs. He looked over to Neji who did the same with Sakura.

"Ikuzo." Naruto said.

"Ah."

They left the clearing and headed to Konohagakure. Apart from the few things that happened, Naruto was happy with himself for this mission. Looking over briefly towards Yue, he noticed her peaceful face and her hot breath on his skin. Even though she had been through a lot, she could still smile in her sleep.

* * *

**TCB****…give me a review for Christmas? It would make my day ;p **

**~BlackAngel-Cindy ~**


	4. Konohagakure

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Here****'s another update for you nice people! Plus, I want to answers some questions from some reviewers as well.**

_UzumakiCest:__ Thanks for reviewing! I try to make Naruto be more mature now that he's 16, but he still ends up sometimes as a complete idiot. That's what makes his fun to write about. And he is one of the head characters so, let him keep his idiocy once in a while ;p_

_Vendetta419:__ I can't really say that or else my clue will be gone. Perhaps when you read this chapter, you might know more about Yue and her relations with others. Thanks for the question and review! ;) _

**I hope this chapter will please you, Yue will meet some new people and of course, this chapter might reveal more about Yue herself and her past for all those who have been wondering. Either way, I had so much fun writing this one, let me tell you that ;p Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four : Konohagakure (Meeting Asuma-sensei)**

It was a beautiful day outside and Konohagakure was slowly waking from their deep sleeps. Through the open curtains, the sun cascaded down upon Yue's cheek, bathing her in it's warmth. She was laying on something soft as she forced her eyes to open.

Her cobalt eyes scanned the room and noticed two things. One: it was a peaceful room with white walls and the slight smell of antiseptic in the air. Two: she was laying on a bed near the window with a blanket over her and a bandaged wrapped around her neck.

The soft sound of singing birds was just outside the window and Yue couldn't help but smile. She got of the bed and walked towards the window, opening it to breath in the fresh morning air. The village of Konohagakure lay before her and was like she, waking from their slumber. The sun had risen from behind the mountains and Yue sighed in content.

"It's good to be home again…"

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Yue turned and saw Sakura enter with a tray of food in her hands. She hadn't noticed the door open in the first and blushed a little in embarrassment. Sakura placed the tray on the nightstand and walked over to her. For the first time, Yue noticed that her cloths were removed and replaced by a simple white kimono and a red obi.

"How long have I been asleep, Sakura-chan?"

"About three days, I think. You must be hungry."

Yue moved over towards her bed and sat on it. Three days she had been fast asleep and recovering from her chakra exhaustion. Taking the red apple from the tray, she bit in it with pleasure. Yue hadn't eating for a long time and moaned by the sweet taste. Then, she saw a vase with a single flower, a blue rose. She smiled warmly.

"Ah, Naruto left that as thanks for saving my life." Sakura noticed her smile.

"So, you're really close then? I only did what I needed to do."

Sakura started blushing a little at Yue, who was still enjoying the apple she brought. Sure, you could call her close with Naruto because they're team-mates and are both linked with Sasuke. Others had asked her many times before if she and Naruto were an item now, by the way they acted to each other.

"We're team-mates and best friends. Naruto has been through so much lately that we kind of need each other's support right now."

"Souka. I should thank him for the flower then when I see him. I wonder if he knew…"

"Knew what?" Sakura looked up.

Yue smiled at an old memory. "When I was little, back in Yukigakure, we had gardens full of blue roses. It's our kamon actually. So when we moved here, my mother started growing them in our garden. It's become my favourite flower ever since."

"It's a beautiful flower. But, doesn't your family name mean _fox_?" Yue laughed.

"I know. I always thought it was a little silly, but there's a good story to that. The clan elders told us about the first Kitsune ever. His name was Heero. It was said he had mastered every Ice jutsu that existed. One day, he saved a beautiful woman from death. In return, she gave him a rare flower that only grew once a ten years. When she disappeared, he started creating an Ice release based on the blue rose she gave him. Many Kitsune shinobi had tried to figure out what he actually created since he wrote down his jutsu in some sort of weird writting."

"This used to grow once a ten years?" Sakura pointed towards the flower.

"According to the story they told us. I'm surprised to see it again after so long. I kind of missed it…"

"I bet. How's your neck doing?"

Yue touched her neck slightly and felt the bandages under her fingers. She remembered Aoshi strangling her with his vines and wondered how bruised or how bad it looked under them.

"It doesn't hurt. I guess that I was lucky, ne?" She grinned.

Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, you're lucky. I would say you have the same stamina like Naruto. Stubborn and strong at the same time."

"Maybe…Or, I'm just really persistent."

"Ha, wouldn't surprise me. After you ate, you should rest a little more. Your chakra isn't fully restored yet and Hokage-sama would rather see you healthy and strong enough to stand on your own two feet."

"Hai…Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, that's what friends do. I'll see you later then. Ya ne."

She left the room and closed the door behind her silently. Yue still looked over at the flower. Slowly, very slowly, she formed her hands into a seal and closed her eyes. The rose started moving a little and eventually, the water from the vase surrounded it in a sort of cocoon. Then it froze, leaving the blue rose preserved into a ice shell. Yue smiled satisfied and opened her eyes.

"At least, my chakra's coming back again. Demo…a rose deservers to grow free. Kai!"

The ice melted and fell again into the vase as liquid water. The rose shined from the small drops of water still left on it. Yue looked again at the rising sun and made her decision. Like her mother used to say to her : _You can't wait for the rain to pour if you need to do something important. _

_

* * *

_

"Good work everyone!"

"It was nothing, really."

"Naruto, you're the one to talk, baka!"

Tsunade sighed as her student and Naruto were caught in yet another cockfight with each other. The others could only agree with her sighing and looked at the two with bored expressions. Eventually, they calmed down and faced her again in silence.

"Finally…Sakura, how is she holding up?"

"From what I've seen, she's still a little weak from the chakra exhaustion but my guess is that by the end of the week, she should be able to use her chakra at a normal rate again."

"Souka. Kakashi, were there anymore leads on the two men?" She turned her head.

"Not really, apart from the fact that they worked for Orochimaru and that they were responsible for the training of Kitsune Yuetsu."

Tsunade leaned her head on her hands. That girl had been through a lot. Her clan massacred, her parents killed in action and she herself kidnapped to become one of Orochimaru's horrible experiments.

"Alright. You are all free to go. Dismissed!"

The team left the room is silence. Tsunade leaned back into the familiar blue chair and cast her eyes to a drawer in her desk. Shizune noticed her stare and couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

"Shizune."

"Ha…Hai?" She stuttered.

"Wouldn't life be easier if it was just about gambling, sake and less problems?"

"Probably, Tsunade-sama. But then again, life is the hardest road we all take."

"Ah…Shizune, keep an extra eye out for Yuetsu for me. She's important."

"Wakata, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade inhaled deeply and looked outside again. Her honey eyes suddenly were fixed on the small tower of the hospital, that stood out a little. _'Right now, she's probably the most important thing besides Naruto at the moment. The best I can do is look out for her too.' _

"Sorry for interrupting you, Hokage-sama. But Kitsune-san ran away from the hospital."

'_Looks like I got my work cut out for me…'_

"Inform everyone on standby to look for her. She still needs to rest. Dismissed!"

* * *

It was pretty easy escaping that place. Yue had only asked to go to the bathroom and escaped through the back window which was just big enough for her to climb through. Plus, she had managed to change in her old cloths as well.

Yue wears a navy blue tank-top with a white roses design underneath a sleeveless black vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her well-toned midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a belted weapon pouch, dark-gray in colour, that rests across her right hip. She liked it there much better then on her thigh.

Her navy-blue forehead protector is tied with long strings and was a little hidden below her white bangs. There's a white wristband on her right arm and there's a black fishnet partially covering her left hand that starts from below her elbow. Her shoes were something different. They were black, laced knee-high boots with open toes. Black socks that have two white stripes at the top seems to end her outfit into a dared look.

Not to forget her waist long white hair that trailed behind her in a long and thick braid that left her long bangs to frame her face.

Grinning like a hyena to herself, Yue walked through the streets of Konoha and enjoyed the different smells that hit her nose. Long had she missed this place, missed it's people and it's morning breeze. And right now, she hoped that her memory was leading her to the training fields.

The four years she had spend with Aoshi and Kohaku, Orochimaru's minions, they neglected her previous training and skills. They even sealed it away for a long time so her mind would forget it eventually. But not anymore…

"Looks like I made it. This place never changed, did it?"

The field looked peaceful and was near a large pond. It was surrounded by lots of trees from a small forest and was absolutely secluded.

"Time to work." She said, taking of her shoes and small jacket.

* * *

Lighting yet another cigarette, Sarutobi Asuma walked away from the Hokage Tower towards the streets of Konoha. Even though her orders were clear, he still couldn't understand why he had to spend his free day looking for some runaway girl in Konoha.

"You know that smoking kills, Asuma-sensei."

"Ino."

His former student looked at him with her blue eyes, the eyes he had grown used to. After she had become chuunin, she had a certain style change over the years. Not to forget, she had trained herself to become a medical-nin as well, just like Sakura.

"Also looking for that girl then?"

"Hokage-sama's orders were clear. I'd suggest we'd split up and search her from different directions."

"Wakata. Ya ne, Asuma-sensei." Ino waved one last time and ran to her right, not before turning around once more.

"Say hey to Kurenai-sensei when you see her." Then, she ran off again.

His eyes widened.

"How does she know that?" He drew from his cigarette again "But then again, what _doesn't_ Ino know?"

Asuma shook his head a little. Throwing the now used cigarette away, he made his way towards the training grounds Perhaps, he could find her there. Most shinobi ran away from the hospital if they either were scared of needles (funny even though they deal with sharp objects each day) or if they wanted to train.

After running over each training field, he found no one, if you didn't count the training genin at the moment.

"At this rate, we might never find her. Maybe she left the village."

But then, he felt a sudden rise of chakra run over his spine, making his instincts kick in like a soccer player chasing the ball.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki!" _(Tornado of Water)_

Asuma, as sneaky as a panther, looked from behind a tree at a girl who preformed a powerful Water Release. A technique that utilizes water to create a spinning water vortex around the user. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious. At least, that's what he knew of it since he was wind natured.

"So this must be her."

Yue looked satisfied at her jutsu and started breathing heavily. It took a lot of chakra, but at least she was able to use her water techniques again. Leaning forwards on her knees, Yue supported her now heavy body. The wind blew itself a way through her sweating hair, leaving the training girl behind on the clearing.

"That was a very powerful jutsu." Asuma appeared suddenly, surprising Yue who moved her hand in front of her in defence.

The movement caused streaks of water from the pond to splash all over Asuma's face. Yue could have screamed to herself for being of guard again. Asuma, whipping away the water from his face, looked at her with a silent thinking expression.

"So powerful that even water follows your every move. That's kind of strange."

Yue stared at her hand and at the water that had escaped the pond. Ever since she was little, she always loved water and everything that evolved around it. When she found out about her clan's sort of Ice Bloodline Limit, Yue trained so hard on her jutsu's until her hands bled. Eventually, moving water or wind (since the two make ice together) became a everyday thing in every movement she made.

"It's sort of a habit. I bet you do that all the time."

Asuma looked surprised at the young girl. Like Tsunade had said, she was something else in an important way. She looked different if he had to be honest. Soft white hair that framed her face and cascaded down her back in a braid and clear cobalt eyes that in a way, looking through your soul. Her comment was something else. No one is **that** good in contact with their natural element. Asuma had never seen someone use it like it was an everyday thing. It was like she was in contact with the water, communicating with it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no one can do that." He said, pulling out yet another cigarette.

"He?"

He blew out the smoke.

"Judging by it, your natural element is water. And lots of it too." He laughed, referred to the water splash he got moments ago.

"I'm really sorry that happened, but you did kind of scared me by popping up like that."

"I'm a ninja after all. Can't blame me from being good at sneaking around."

"Guess I can't." She suddenly clutched her side in pain.

Asuma stepped forwards a little in concern. Only now, he noticed the tightly wrapped bandages around her waist. According to what they had told him, she had suffered from several wounds next to chakra exhaustion and a serious case of an empty stomach.

"I'm fine, it just caught me by surprise."

"You should have stayed in the hospital. It won't help you if you hurt yourself. Besides, now that I found you, I have to take you there."

"Why? What use am I if I'm laying in a bed and being weak?"

"You are of use if you actually let yourself rest. After that, you can kick ass as much as you want." He smiled at her.

Yue looked up with a solemn face but nodded anyway She knew that she wouldn't be any help if she was ill. Agreeing to him would only help her out. At least, she knew that her chakra was getting better and better everyday. Asuma had supported her by now, picking up her little jacket as well and lead her towards the hospital. He had to admit, this kid had stamina.

* * *

"Enter!"

The chuunin entered silently and closed the door behind him. His lazy or irritated expression stared back into the face of Tsunade.

"Shikamaru. What brings you here?"

"A message from Asuma-sensei. He found Kitsune Yuestu and escorted her back to the hospital."

"Yokata…" She sighted. "How is she?"

"Asuma-sensei said she was still hurt at her waist, but it seems like the other wounds have disappeared. Her chakra had fully restored as well."

"How? It usually takes a week or so to recover from that." She said disbelieving.

Shikamaru raised his shoulders. Never as a chuunin had he seen her so surprised when it came to matters of medical attention. You would almost think she had seen everything already. With Naruto she almost would have seen every possible thing, but Yue seemed to surprise her. For the fact that her chakra was restored in a matter of days was way of the charts. It would take weeks at a normal rate.

"Ah…Anyway, arigatou Shikamaru. You can leave now."

"Can I as you something before I go, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"That girl, Kitsune Yuestu, why is she so important to you?"

She sighed and leaned back a little in her chair. Tsunade knew that someone would come with that question anytime now, either it was Shizune or Jiraiya from whom she would have suspected. The chair rolled back as Tsunade got up and looked out the window.

"She was The Third's student and a promising candidate in his eyes."

"Candidate? Does that mean-"

"Ah…Kitsune Yuetsu was personally handpicked by Sarutobi-sensei to become The Fifth."

* * *

**Cliffhanger (dum, dum, dum dum...)!**

** I hoped you liked it and I would love to hear from you all. It inspires me a lot ;)**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~ **


	5. A Painful Discovery

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**A Happy 2011 everyone! For those who already experienced the fireworks, I'm still waiting for them because of the time difference. So some of you already live in the future, man…that's creepy. Anyhow, I wanted to update now that a new year is at our door (finally!) 2010 has been nothing but a shitty year for me and my family, trust me.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. It really made my day ;p I hope some of your questions will be answered with this chapter and hopefully, I can make you laugh with this one as well since I had such a fun time writing this one. So enjoy yet a new chapter and a new year!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: A Painful Discovery (Meeting Konohamaru)**

_Few days later…_

"Ah. Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma turned around and faced the white haired person who had called his name. Yue, now fully healed and ready to kick ass smiled at Asuma, remembering the last time she had met him.

"Oh, Yue-chan. Don't tell me you ran away again?" He groaned loudly, causing her to laugh.

"No, they said I was pretty healthy now so they let me go."

"Yokata…So, where you heading? You seem lost."

"I wanted to eat something before I go back to my training. My chakra is spiked up this time, so that jutsu would be a peace of cake now. Where you heading?"

Asuma blushed a bit. He was about to go visit Kurenai again today with the hope she would go out for dinner with him tonight. She'd probably say yes anyway, considering they're a couple already. But they liked to keep it down. Imagine them yelling it of the rooftops while almost everyone knew already.

"No…Nowhere in particular." He stuttered at the confused girl.

"You sure because you're kinda turning red. You feel okay?"

He walked backwards a little. "Sure. I'll see you around, Yue-chan. Ya ne!"

All that was left of him was the pile of dust that had surrounded him. Yue looked only dumbfound at his quick runaway, but shrugged it of with a sigh. Heading back into the city, Yue set her course on the mission of finding warm, delicious food.

* * *

"Give this message to Kitsune Yuetsu." Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"Wakata." Then he left with a poof, leaving the Hokage on her own.

* * *

"Oh, this is really good! I have never ate something like this before."

"Arigatou nee-san."

Yue took another bite from her chopsticks and enjoyed the flavoured miso ramen with roasted pork fillet. She had stumbled on this place and decided that the smell was promising, so she had entered Ichiraku Ramen without hesitation. Yue had found out that the place was own by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, both who were very kind people.

"You're not from around are you?"

Yue stopped eating and swallowed her food down.

"I am but I've been away from home a long time. I'm kind of ashamed for not being here before."

"Don't be, that you like the ramen is good enough for us."

Yue smiled and continued eating again. To be honest, this was her home even though her family came from Yukigakure. But, she was to young to remember her life there. Konoha was her home. It was the place she grew up, where she learned to be a ninja and a place where she learned that life has second changes.

"Is something wrong, nee-san?" Teuchi noticed that she stopped eating.

"Eh? No, no…I was just thinking of something. My name is Kitsune Yuetsu by the way." She smiled again.

"That's a nice name. It means _joy_, doesn't it."

"It does. But I prefer Yue much more. Yuetsu is such a mouthful and sounds so old."

Ayame laughed. Suddenly a poof and a disappearing cloud came next to her, surprising everyone a little. A flash of white hair and a masked face made Ayame blush again and Teuchi nod.

"Oh, Kakashi-san. Nice to see you drop by."

"Nice to see you too, Teuchi and Ayame. I actually came by to give Kitsune-san a message from Hokage-sama."

"Eeh…"

Yue had finished her bowl by now, but still couldn't grasp the moment. Placing the empty bowl on the top counter, she glanced to her right.

"Yo." He smiled.

"Yo to you too."

"I was to escort you to the Hokage Tower immediately."

"Oh, okay. Arigatou ne Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan. It was really delicious. I'm coming back for sure this time! "

Yue paid the price and left waving to them one last time. Yue couldn't stop herself from glancing towards the jounin a couple of times. For that fact that the Hokage wanted to see her thrilled her. She hadn't seen Sarutobi-sama in a long time and was actually looking forwards to it. Yue could imaging him smoking his pipe and looking over the village like a watchful guardian. It made her smile.

Once the tower was in sight, Yue was beaming inside. The tower had been her favourite spot because of it's flat roof and large balcony. Once, she had been with Sarutobi-sama an entire day, him explaining what a Hokage is to do and what it means to the village. It was an important lesson she would never forget.

They went up the stairs, the wind pushing in their backs a little. Kakashi glanced at the girl next to him, seeing her actually looking forwards to it. He wondered how she would be afterwards when she heard the news.

"Arigatou Kakashi-san, for bringing me here."

"Orders are orders. But escorting a beautiful girl is always a pleasure."

Yue laughed sweetly while Kakashi grinned from underneath his mask. If he would say that to Sakura, she would have punched him point blank by now. It certainly felt good to have a change of character once in a while.

"Here we are. The Hokage is waiting for you inside. It was nice to meet you, Yuetsu-chan."

"Yue."

"Huh?"

"I prefer Yue over Yuetsu, if you don't mind?" She grinned a little.

"No problem. See you around, Yue-chan." Then with a poof, he disappeared.

Yue looked at the door, the rather familiar wooden door. She knew that behind this door was her former sensei and friend who she had missed talking too a lot. With a smile and a quick turn of the knob, Yue jumped inside with pure contentment towards her sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei!"

But her happiness faded away from her face as she saw someone else sit in the chair. Someone she had heard a lot about.

"Eh? Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, Yue. Come in please and close the door will you?"

Yue did as she was told and faced the Sannin, also a student of her sensei with high regard. Shizune was holding a clipboard close to her chest as she looked towards the young girl in front of her. Tsunade hadn't moved a muscle, still leaning on her hands, facing the girl with kind look. One that seemed out of place somehow…

"Where is Sarutobi-sensei? I thought he would be here."

"Yue, would you please sit down? I have something to explain to you."

Yue could feel it coming. It was the air of something hard to tell someone. Sitting down on the vacant chair, Yue putt her hands in her lap. She wasn't comfortable, more she was scared. Not from the strong woman in front of her, but rather of the air that surrounded the entire situation.

"What's it about?" She asked silently.

Tsunade sighed in a sort of sadness. "It's about Sarutobi-sensei. While you were gone, something happened. "

And so, Tsunade explained the entire story, facing the girl who had bitten her lip almost in half so she wouldn't cry.

"I'm sorry, Yue-chan."

Eventually, she couldn't hold it anymore and she screamed in utter grief and loss. She even fell from her chair, onto the ground and held by Shizune who had quickly appeared next to her. Tsunade looked towards them and closed her eyes. Yue's sobs was the only thing that she heard.

* * *

The large statue in front of her and the many tomb stones behind her gave Yue the impression that she herself had died and that she was wondering around aimlessly like a ghost. And because of the eerie silence that surrounded the place, gave her lonely chills over her spine.

Her sensei's name stood so powerful before her, a hero to the village.

"Sorry that I wasn't there, sensei. I should have been there to help you."

Her tears hadn't ceased ever since she left the Hokage office, leaving Tsunade and Shizune open mouthed behind as she ran away from their soothing words. The wet drops had rolled over her cheeks freely and uncontrollable.

"You had always been there for me, and the moment you needed me the most…" Her sobs grew even louder. "…I wasn't there!"

Yue slammed her fist on the hard concrete stone in frustration and soon turned it in a way so her head could lay on it as she cried even louder.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been like a second father to her, even though he had two children of his own. Children she had never met. Yue had been lost in grief when both her parents were brought back, bloodied and beaten into unrecognizing. It made her wish to be stronger so that one day, she might have her revenge if she ever encountered their murderer.

When he had found her crying her heart out the two small memorial stones in her garden, he had promised her that he would be there for her and that she could ask anything of him. After weeks, she found the courage to go to him and ask to train her into becoming stronger. And ever since then, they had been almost inseparable and had a strong bond of student and teacher.

"Why…why did you die, sensei? Why did you go?"

"Because he had something to protect, something to fight for."

The young voice behind her startled her, causing Yue to turn around surprised with puffed eyes of crying to much. She looked at the small boy, standing there with some flowers in his hand.

He had short spiked hair that matched with his dark eyes. He wore long pants and pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He had a long scarf wrapped around his neck and the infamous forehead protector.

"I thought I was alone."

"No one is ever alone here, kore. What are you doing at Ojiisan's statue?"

Yue looked surprised at the young boy and then back at the fire statue.

"Sarutobi-sensei was your grandfather?"

"Hum. Al though he never spoke of you, how do you know him, kore?"

Yue brushed of her tears rather hasty while the boy placed the flowers on the grave and sat down. Her cobalt eyes were fixated on her hands the whole time, she was trying so hard to find her voice but only more tears came when she wanted to speak.

"He took me in after my parents were killed on a mission. I was ten years when that happened. I kept telling him that I needed to go through this by myself but eventually…you get kinda lonely. When he saw I had the will to keep going, no matter what happened to me, he made me his student. I saw him more like a grandfather rather then a teacher."

"I see, kore. You must have been very strong for Ojjisan to name you as student, kore."

Yue sighed. "I'll never know, will I?"

The boy shook his head at her. He understood that she to had lost an important someone in her life, perhaps he might be the one to give her advice, the same one he had so he could cope with the loss of his grandfather.

"If you were his student, then you would know that he wouldn't have wanted you crying about it, kore. He would have wanted you to be strong, so that one day you might understand what he had fought for."

Yue stared at the younger boy. Eventually his words, after he kept on telling everything he had been through, started to draw in.

* * *

"You must all be wondering why I called you here?"

Konoha 11 stood in front of her with questionable looks but no one dared to answer to her. Their respective teachers stood more layback against the window. Shizune was holding Tonton and stood behind her, strong assistant as ever.

"I called you here for the matter consisting Kitsune Yuetsu."

"I thought that mission was already done, Shisou?" Sakura stepped forward.

Tsunade leaned on her hands. "It is…but one thing needs to be cleared as well."

That spiked everyone's ears as they straightened up more. Even the teachers looked curiously at their Hokage. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and faced the problem directly in the face.

"She needs a place to stay. Apart from that, Orochimaru might still go after her, so it would be saver for her to stay with one of you instead of somewhere alone."

While the girls beamed at having perhaps a new roommate, the boys groaned and looked at the ground depressed at hearing that they might have to baby-sit some girl in their own house. The teachers only shrugged it off and waited for their Hokage to answer.

"I think it's best to talk this over with everyone, so…who's volunteering?"

"Ha, that's not talking this over Tsunade-obasaan!" Naruto pointed at her, voicing every boy's opinion.

"This is an important matter, Naruto! If I talked this out, we'd be here until tomorrow."

"I shall take poor Kitsune-chan in my house filled with youthfulness, Hokage-sama!"

Everyone looked over to Guy-sensei who had yet again caused a scene.

"Sensei, I don't think it's a good idea to have a girl in your house." Tenten voiced.

"Especially if she would have to borrow your outfit." Neji whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement, causing Guy to slump down and lean back against the window. Kakashi looked it him and couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Lee, being in the back of the group, saw all the commotion and stepped forward.

"I will support Guy-sensei's offer!"

Guy beamed with thumbs up. "Arigatou Lee!"

"I think it's better for her to stay with a girl. And someone of her age."

"That is the best offer I have heard all day, Kurenai."

The red eyed woman smiled towards Tsunade and the girls, knowing that they wanted a room mate unlike the boys. And for the girl's sanity, it was perhaps best for her not to stay near Lee or Guy in anyway. Asuma thought the same while Kakashi thought about his perverted book, hidden in his back pocket.

"I can tell that the girls wouldn't mind taking care of her for the time being, but that would be impossible."

"Nani?"

"Ino, you are busy with your family's shop or you're on duty. Tenten, you have the same verdict as being on duty. Hinata, I can not burden your father with this task and you are still training al lot along with going on missions. Sakura is still my student and is also training. Kitsune-chan needs protection and she has to start all over again with training while most of you are almost finished."

The girls groaned with the boys snickered away. Tsunade's words were true but that doesn't mean she had to burst the personal dreaming bubble each on of them had. With the boys still laughing, Tsunade took her strike there. And they noticed…

"She can't stay with me. House filled with dogs and a mother that scares the jutsu out of someone."

"I live in the same house as Hinata."

"My offer was rejected."

"My bugs don't like people staying over."

"I forgot to buy more snacks to share."

"Mendōkusei…"

The voices were suddenly everywhere, causing the girls to hid near the back with a scowl on their faces at how they fuzzed about letting a girl stay over a little time. Unfortunately for Naruto, who didn't answered quick enough, Tsunade pointed at him with a grin of a hyena on her face.

"Naruto will do it then! I believe he had one guest room available."

"Nani? But, but , but….datebayo!" He panicked while the others sighed in relief.

"Shisou, she can't honestly stay with Naruto. He can hardly fend for himself, let stand for one person extra."

"Sakura-chan, you're mean!"

"It's the truth, Naruto." Ino stepped forward.

"Yeah, admit it. You suck when if comes to live on your own." Kiba said.

"I'm still standing, aren't I?" Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked at Tsunade who was slowly fuming at them. Naruto let go of Kiba rather reluctantly while Kiba straighten his jacket. The teachers had stayed silent the entire time while the remaining shinobi were looking around in boredom.

"Naruto, see this as part of your already successful mission. I'll tug in a good word for you, seeing you as jounin material."

Gapped mouths and one large smile. "Really Tsunade-obasaan?"

"Hai…hai. But I'm assigning all the others to keep an extra eye open for her. Just encase. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed! Except you, Naruto. I need to talk to you in private."

* * *

It was rather dark in that place. The soft dripping of water was heard and echoed through the cavern. It had been seven years since they had fully assembled again. Even though everyone knew their task and goal, they needed to share information once again.

"It's been seven years, un."

"What is so important to call us for now, Leader?"

The man in question opened his eyes and showed off the rippled pattern. Everyone else was waiting for him to speak.

"Orochimaru has been very careless."

Red eyes with black tomoe looked back. "What do you mean?"

"Konoha has retrieved the White Kyuubi from him."

"Nadatou!"

Many members suddenly turned their eyes to slits or grunted a little in displeasure. Pain could only guess why. Their mission would be more of a drag now…

* * *

**Questions? Requests? Ideas? Sorry if i would be nagging ;)Just let me know, so that I can perhaps make it better for you guys. You al matter to me and my inspiration. **

**Oh, I'm looking for a theme song for Yue and this story. You know a song that might fit the bill? Let me know ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~ **


	6. Naruto's Apartment

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**Hey everyone, long time no seen. Here's yet a new update which I hope you will all enjoy. You will see more of Naruto in this one, along with a few cameo appearances ;p Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Naruto's Apartment.**

"Dismissed! Except you, Naruto. I need to talk to you in private."

Everyone exited the office hastily while the teachers left with more class through the window. Naruto looked at his feet as Tsunade's penetrating gaze was fixed on him. He didn't feel good at the moment, he was a afraid that he might have done something.

"You did good work, Naruto. I know that this might be a bit pressuring on you now, but I trust you with this."

He looked up surprised. "You really mean that, Tsunade-obasaan?"

"Ah…And don't worry about food or money. I'll take care of that. All you need to do is ask me if you need something important for her or yourself."

Naruto listened carefully at her with his usual face. Except, he understood every word now. Sure, he had a extra room to spare and some sort of protection, but for the fact he had so chare his apartment with a girl was kind of unnerving. There were so many questions in his head about that fact, question he wanted answers to.

_Do girls like a lot of privacy or rather talkative conversations…do they like to shower or bath…do they like ice-cream in the evening or only on special occasions…oh, god, what happens if it's the "time" of the month?_

"Naruto?"

He looked up and saw Tsunade wave her hand in from if his face, trying to draw him out of spacing-out. He only gave her his infamous grinand scratched the back of his head casually.

"Gomen, gomen. I was thinking about some things."

"Not any perverted I hope. After all, you spend three years with Jiraiya on the road."

"Ka! That doesn't have anything to do with that. I was just wondering about some normal things about girls."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

"You know…how they prefer to room together with someone. Something like that."

Tsunade suddenly laughed at him and nodded in understanding. Taking a sheet of paper, she quickly wrote down some things, still laughing a little silly, and gave Naruto the paper.

"These are a few basics which all girls like, but the best thing is to ask her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-obasaan."

"Now, get going. She's probably around here somewhere."

He was gone before she even had spoken.

* * *

Clouds moved over her closed eyes. She remembered her conversation with Konohamaru very well and found the boy rather gently and strong-willed. They had said goodbye with the promise to see each other again. And here she was now, enjoying the afternoon sun on an empty training field.

She had a small grass string in her mouth and she was laying down on the moss. Yue wanted to sleep here, considering she had no place to sleep. She wondered if the Hokage had thought about that. She hopped she had.

Suddenly, something tripped over her that made her wake up from her day-dreaming.

"Wow!"

Yue pushed herself up quickly, startled and looked over at the boy sprawled all over the grass, rubbing his hurt nose. Yue cursed herself for being such an idiot. Who would lay in the middle of a field anyway?

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

She pulled his hand away and looked at the damage. Even though he didn't protest, not that he had the time, he looked at her funny and then suddenly there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Finally! I found you."

Yue looked surprised at the boy with the bruised nose when finally, she remembered him. Blond hair, sky blue eyes and an ever lasting smile on his face no matter the situation. The boy who had caught her when she fell, who had carried her when she was tired and who had given her a flower as thanks for saving his friend's life.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Oh, you remember me?" He smiled. "Usually everyone tries to forget me quickly, dattebayo."

"How could I forget the boy who saved me? Sorry about your nose though."

"It's nothing really."

Then it started bleeding. Yue's eyes widened and Naruto only look surprised at his now bloodied hand. He reacted quickly and closed of his nose to stop the bleeding. Yue on the other hand was looking for something to stop it. She was just about to rip of a piece of her pants when Naruto stopped it.

"You shouldn't do that." He blushed a little, considering that her pants were already really short.

"Please let me do this! I caused it and I want to help."

Noticing the determination in her eyes, Naruto stopped protesting and allowed her to press the ripped cloth against his nose. And there they sat, in the middle of a grass field and with the afternoon sun still in the sky. No one said a word or they either didn't know what to say.

"So, you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah. Tsunade-obasaan wants you to stay with me for the time being."

Yue blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, it might be that Orochimaru might come after you so someone needs to look out for you just encase."

"Oh. And she picked you?"

"Not like I had a choice." He muttered while Yue looked surprised. And he noticed.

"I didn't mean it like that, dattebayo. I don't mind you staying over! It's just that it's part of my mission to protect you."

Yue smiled, still holding the cloth against his nose. She guessed his nose had stopped bleeding and removed the cloth to see it. His nose stood a little thick but the bleeding had stopped and some blood that remained had started to dry up. Yet he kept smiling.

"I don't need protection." Yue stood up, letting the wind blow through her hair.

Naruto glanced up and saw her stare into nothingness. She was something else. In a way, a little like him. Picking himself up from the ground, Naruto stood before her and looked her in the eye with a kind smile.

"Perhaps, but let's just do Tsunade-obasaan a favour."

"I guess…Arigatou ne , Naruto-san."

"I'll tell you what…I'll treat you for ramen! What do you say?"

Yue looked at him with some sort of renewed feeling. Even though Naruto stood there rather ordinary, glancing around like a lost puppy, Yue couldn't stop herself from taking his hand and leading/dragging him back to the village. He nearly stumbled and she nearly ran into someone.

"So, you like ramen then."

"Of course. I went to this place and I suddenly fell in love with it. It's called Ichira-"

"Ichiraku Ramen! I always go there and order miso ramen with-"

"Roasted pork! I ordered that one too."

They both broke out laughing, causing people to look at them funny. Yue had her hands behind her back casually while Naruto had his hands in his pockets. The night lights surrounded the place, turning it into a cosy sphere. Soon they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and quickly sat down. Their grumbling stomachs didn't go unheard.

"Oh Naruto. I was wondering when you would show up. And with a friend."

Teuchi greated them warmly while Ayame waved. Yue smiled at them and couldn't help but feel her mouth water at the various smells. Naruto on the other hand was already sprawled all over the counter.

"So, what will it be?"

"Miso ramen with roasted pork!" They said together and then turning their eyes to slits to each other.

"I was first!"

"No, I was first!"

And they kept on bickering, much to Teuchi's chagrin and Ayame's ears.

* * *

"Was that even a good idea, Tsunade-sama? To put Yue-chan under Naruto's care."

"Do you doubt him, Shizune?"

The assistant looked at her feet and avoided the stare her master shot her. It wasn't unkind or so, but it was so penetrating. She never had doubts about Naruto. She knew she could trust him with everything, since he had proved it several times.

"No! It's just that…Yue-chan was appointed to become Hokage after the Third would retire and you still respect his wishes. Naruto wants to become Hokage. Wouldn't it cause problems amongst the two?"

Tsunade smiled an looked outside. True, it could cause problems amongst them but I could cause some good things too. Still, Tsunade was still trying to figure out what her old sensei had written in that separate letter…

_Tsunade was coughing at the dust that had come out when she had opened the drawer and had accidentally broke it. Then suddenly, something fell down out the corner of her eye._

_Two letter, one freshly written and one very old lay before her on the floor. Picking them up, Tsunade noticed the handwriting being that of her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen. _

"_This better be interesting."_

The letter that was new, was more of an personal story about how he had seen or done things his way. The other one, old and slightly brown, had been a rather thick letter filled with information about the Kitsune Family and Yuetsu. With that, he had his own personal reports about her process as his student. There, he had written about her being his successor.

"Who knows…Maybe, after some time, they might understand each other. After all, Yue can still choose if she wants to become Hokage or not."

"Tsunade-sama…"

"She's like him, you know. All alone, looking for someone to tell her everything will be okay. Naruto would be the only one she would be able to tell everything to. As for the rest, Yue will figure out her role in this life all by herself."

Shizune smiled at her master. After all, she was right about the fact that they're almost alike. Maybe, one day, they might notice the same.

* * *

"That was so good, Teuchi-san!"

"Arigatou, Yue-chan."

"Heavenly as always."

Naruto rubbed his now filled stomach and glanced over to Yue, who still licked her lips savouring the flavour of miso soup. Together, they had eaten four bowls and enjoyed each bite of it. He was happy she smiled and how she talked to Teuchi and Ayame-chan. From what he had read, her life had been a misery. A lonely path she walked, like him.

"You're sure you can pay for all this, Naruto-san?"

"I'll take care of you, remember."

"Uh-um." She nodded kindly.

"Let's get home. It's pretty late." he got of from his seat and offered Yue his hand.

Yue looked at his hand and back to his face that was pulled into a kind smile. She accepted it gladly and slid from the bar stool. Naruto, his hand fumbling in his pockets, placed the money down on the counter. Teuchi nodded.

"With courtesy from Tsunade-obasaan. Good night!"

"Good night Naruto, Yue-chan!"

"Sayonara Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." Yue waved one last time.

They walked side by side on the street filled with people enjoying the evening lights. Many spared them a glance, probably since Yue wasn't know by these people, unlike Naruto. Their walk to Naruto's apartment went by fast.

"Here it is. It isn't a castle, but it's home."

"Trust me, Naruto-san. This is luxury comparing to what I have seen these past years."

He lowered his head in idiocy. "Why did I even bother?"

The key slid into the hole and after rumbling a couple of times with it, Naruto finally managed to get his door open. Yue softly giggled at how he had struggled with his door. Glancing up to it, Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I need to get that fixed, dattebayo. Welcome to my, um, humble home."

Yue crossed the threshold and entered the small welcoming hall. It looked sober, but then again, it was home. Though on the wall hung a wall paper with a large Konoha sign painted on it. It had a small cabin where Naruto threw his keys on casually.

Undoing her shoes, Yue followed Naruto into his home. He opened a door which let to a small living area, connected with a small kitchen. A long couch dominated the room and faced a TV. Near the kitchen was a table with four chair and a fruit basket on it. This room radiated warmth and felt cosy.

"This is the living room and the kitchen. The balcony door is over there along with the toilet."

"It's so cosy in here, Naruto-san."

"Really? Arigatou ne, Yue-chan. Come, I'll show you your room and the bathroom."

They left the living room and re-entered the hallway. Her room was on the left side. The door looked pretty new and as Naruto opened the door, her room looked back to her. It wasn't big or much, but Yue could help but image at how her life would start here.

There was a large window with blue curtains, a bed underneath it along with a nightstand. An average closet was placed next to the door and a neat desk was placed on the opposite wall from the bed. All in all, a nice room.

"I had to rearrange this rather quickly, dattebayo. Sakura-chan borrowed you some of her cloths and pyjama's. And Shizune-neechan left this for you. She said you know what it's for."

He held her a bag which Yue slowly opened. She smiled at the gesture and placed it on the desk. The entire time, Naruto leaned against the doorframe and looked around. Yue opened her closet and stared right in. many sorts of clothing were there (luckily not all in pink.) along with many other necessary things.

"Sakura-chan said that if you needed anything, you should just ask her."

"Arigatou, Naruto-san. For everything."

"It's nothing really. Bathroom?"

"Um."

Opposite her door, were two more doors. One, looked more rundown or had seen rough times while the other was neat and untouched. Again, he opened the door for her and lat her look in full surprise at how his bathroom was made. It was beautiful.

It had a large bathtub along with a small shower a little further, a washing sink with a large mirror and an extra toilet. It was painted in a soft blue colour that matched the white tiles from the floor. A carpet of orange spiral adored the ground and felt fluffy under Yue's feet.

"Everything in my house my look like a dump but this is my most prized place."

"I can see that. It's so shinny."

"Nothing goes above personal hygiene, dattebayo!"

"You got everything. A shower, a tub and an extra toilet! What more can a girl ask for?"

Naruto scratched his head and smiled at the compliments. "Perhaps a lock since this one is broken."

"Eh?"

"This lock doesn't work. So, when you use the bathroom, put this mask on the knob. It would save us some embarrassing moments."

He showed her the mask, an ANBU mask none the less, that was in the shape of a wolf and had blue streaks painted on it. Yue nodded and took the mask from him to look at it's make.

"You're in ANBU?" She wondered.

"Hahaha. No, but Kakshi-sensei used to. He gave it to me as a farewell present when I went on my three-year training with Ero-sennin."

"Ero-sennin?"

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. I call him that because he's so perverted."

Yue laughed at him while Naruto could only agree with her.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi had a small talk at their local bar when they neared Naruto's place when Sakura and Hinata caught up with them.

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Good to see you."

"Oh, Sakura and Hinata. Likewise. How are you two?"

"Good. We were just heading towards Naruto, to see if Yue-chan got settled in."

"Oh, the girl Kakashi-san had talked about." Iruka smiled.

"We wanted to make sure she was alright with Naruto-kun."

"Maybe we'll join you. I haven't met Yuetsu-chan yet. Do you mind?"

Sakura smiled. "Iei, Iruka-sensei. The more the merrier. Naruto wouldn't know what hit him.

Soon, the four of them set out to Naruto's apartment and talked along the way. Sakura, knowing the place since she had been there often, knocked on the door softly since he had to fix his doorbell, amongst the many other things. But she stopped right when she heard a giggle and a loud gasp.

"Sugoi Yue-chan! I didn't know you were so agile."

"I wasn't always like this, you know."

Sakura stared to wonder about them giggling like fan girls, while Hinata turned in all types or red. Iruka was close to getting a nose bleed while Kakashi started to have bad mental pictures.

"What is the name of all Hokages are they doing?"

"You don't think that…Naruto-kun and Yue-chan…are doing something…together." Hinata stumbled.

Again their voices were there. Man, those walls aren't thick…

"Auw! I'll never get this straight, dattebayo!"

"It takes a lot of practice Naruto-san! Look at me, I'll make it easier for you.."

"Souka! Let me try."

"Naruto-san, don't be so reckless."

Then something happened when Naruto suddenly yelled in pain.

"I think I broke my groin…"

"Don't move. Let me take care of that.."

Sakura now turned red, Hinata was close to passing out, Iruka had his long awaited nosebleed and Kakashi's mental picture had become reality. They had enough of it, so Sakura gave the door a good punch, stalked through his hallway with the other close on her trail and swung the door open.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan?"

She was about to punch him right in the face when suddenly she saw what they were doing. Yue sat before her in a relaxed pose with both her feet on each of her knees, worry all over her face when she was just about to help him out of his struggle.

"Eh?"

"Yue-chan was teaching me some pose she uses to gather chakra. Hokage-ojisaan taught her that." He smiled.

"So you two weren't…and you weren't…and that wasn't…"

"What else were you thinking, Sakura-chan?" Yue asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura was now stuttering and turning red.

"Ho, could it be that Sakura-chan turned into a silent pervert?"

"Naruto!" She started punching him.

Hinata, recovered from her fainting, looked more relieved and stood kindly next to Yue who had stood up from the ground. Kakashi shook his head unbelievable while Iruka cleaned his nose. After a while, they all laughed about it.

* * *

Yue looked at herself in the mirror. The other had long gone after having a few laughs and good talks. She liked Hinata and Iruka-sensei as soon as they had introduced themselves. Naruto had been quite the good host, surprising Sakura entirely.

Now, she was tired. Wearing the pink pyjama (yes, pink!) that Sakura let her borrow, Yue combed her hair that she had gotten from Shizune. Her thick white hair were lose now from it's usual braid and flowed like a waterfall down her back.

"Oy, Yue-chan! You almost done?"

"Didn't you know that girls take a lot of time to prepare themselves." She joked, getting used to him.

"Dakara! No one is looking at you when you sleep."

Yue smirked evilly. "Ho, you never heard from the night pervert, did you?"

Naruto, on the other side of the door, stood still for a moment. Never had he heard such a story, but that didn't help him being curious. Yue opened the door and smiled at him. He couldn't stop from looking her up and down and blushing at her attire. A tank top with a white circle in the middle and small white sleeping boxers. She looked inviting in a way. '_Why am I thinking that! Ero-sennin is rubbing of on me, dattebayo.'_

"The night pervert?"

"They say that he had been a shinobi that had been rejected so many times that he became so perverted that kunoichi killed him. He promised revenge on every person for this act. So at night, he sneaks in through your window and looks if your cleaned up for bed. If not, you're screwed."

Naruto swallowed the now fairly large lump in his throat and started to sweat. Glancing around to all windows, he slowly started panicking from the inside. He started imagining Jiraiya jumping from window to window, killing unwashed people. Yue knew this and loved the way he was so oblivious about the scary lie.

"Killed…revenge…screwed…"

"Don't worry. It's just a story to make kids scared so that they would wash up before sleeping. It isn't real. So, good night Naruto." She smiled kindly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Yue left him standing there, shaking in his pants. His hallway suddenly looked so dark to him and at the least bit of noise, Naruto jumped meters in the air. This would be a long night…

* * *

**Whew, yet another chapter cleared. Did you like it (so far) ?**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	7. Thunder Tends To Scare

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! Here****'s a new update for you, which I hope you would like. I received many reviews this time (most of the time of people correcting some minor mistakes) and to those people I'd like to say, I'm not perfect so please…bear with me. I promise to make it better. And a few might be wondering about this, but in my uptake, Naruto is much more mature for his age but he still acts like an idiot. Just wanted to clear that up for you guys.**

**Now something really important: I'll be going back to school next week which might result in later updates and perhaps no time to write because of the homework I might get. But, I will be posting so, don't worry. It just might take a while for me to update unless my teachers decide to let me off easily (as if :s) **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter because it has some LEMONS while the plot might thicken ;p**

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Thunder Tends To Scare (Meeting Jiraiya)**

Yue rolled over in her bed and sighed. She had slept so good, so soft that even a Fourth Shinobi War wouldn't get her out of it. After years of sleeping on hard surfaces, the bed Naruto provided for her was heaven to her bones. Only the sun decided to ruin it…

It had shone directly in her eyes, like saying she had to get up. Yue wondered how Naruto had slept. After all, this is probably one of the first times he had someone sleep over only a meter away from him.

"I guess I'll get up…"

Glancing at the clock next to her, Yue swung herself out of that heavenly piece of art and let her bare feet touch the cold tatami surface. He hair probably looked like a birds nest and her eyes droopy. Yue would perhaps give Naruto the scare of his life. Or maybe not since he had a female as a team-mate. Yue exited the room and walked towards the living room. Her feet made soft thumps and the door screeched a little when she opened it. In there she found Naruto, awake.

And with bangs under his eyes._ 'Could it be I scared him that much?'_

Naruto noticed her presence and cracked his head her way. Yue scared herself near to death at seeing him and jumped behind the door.

"Ohayo, Yue-chan…"

His hair looked darker and droopy, his eyes misty and close to sleep with bangs the size of banana's underneath them. A small blanket was wrapped around his in a hurry while his toes peeked from beneath. He looked close to dying.

"Naruto-san…You look horrible. Did you even sleep?"

Naruto cracked a smile. "I wanted to protect…you from the night…pervert."

Yue smiled and walked over to him. "I can stand my ground you know."

"I didn't mind, dattebayo…"

"Now, you will sleep and I'll watch over you."

"Demo…"

"No but's! You will go sleep this instant and remain sleeping until you had enough of it. I'm I made clear?" Yue pressed on.

Naruto smiled. "Hai, ma'am!"

Naruto got up and slumped his way towards the door. After he left, Yue sighted and sunk deeper into the couch. She couldn't believe he had actually believed her and ended with the excuse of protecting her.

Yue smiled out of the blue. "It's a good start, ne?"

* * *

Yue looked towards her work and smiled. While Naruto had been sleeping for three hours, on her orders, so she had taken it upon herself to do the dishes that had stood there in the kitchen. Even though she didn't have to, she couldn't help but feel that it was the least she could do for Naruto's hospitality. She even made breakfast since she had plenty of time.

"Yosh! Now all I need to do is clean myself up."

Leaving the now clean living room/kitchen, Yue moved towards the room to grab some new cloths and underwear. After some time, she finally decided upon a pair of white shorts and a green tank top, along with a small grey jacket. Leaving her room, Yue headed towards the bathroom, daydreaming a little along the way.

To bad someone forgot to put the mask onto the knob, so Yue walked in.

Naruto, enjoying a hot shower, had woken up just a few moments ago. The water dripped from his blond locks and closed of his utter hearing as his shower blasted water. The Hokage necklace was always present around his neck. During his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had grow some muscle, especially around his stomach and arms. No one would know that because of his loosely cloths. He closed of the shower and leaned his head against the wall. He hadn't heard the door open and close, nor hearing Yue getting ready for a shower. Naruto didn't pay attention to anything since his mind wondered somewhere else at the moment. Yue had by now fully undressed herself and was about to turn around and walk towards the shower. But, she still wrapped herself into a large towel she had found. Naruto went in search for a towel he had forgotten to bring, or so he thought. Both oblivious to each other, the most embarrassing thing happened.

WHAM!

Yue crashes into Naruto and they fell to the floor. It takes a second for them to realize that they are holding each other almost naked (thanks to the towel Yue wore). Yue was looking up very surprised as Naruto was gapping in confusion as he had fell on top of her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed.

The two quickly separate and Naruto spastically tries to cover up. A rapid fire back and forth ensues between the two of them as Yue was still laying on the ground, her hair like a pool around her and her towel slowly showing of some of her thighs. Naruto panicking and finally found an extra towel and had taken a great distance between them, covering himself with the smaller towel.

"Why are you naked?" Naruto asked franticly.

"Why are you wet?" Yue yelped.

"I was taking a shower. I didn't hear you come in, dattebayo."

"I didn't know you were awake and taking a shower. I mean…there wasn't a mask on the knob and I didn't hear you!"

"You didn't hear me?"

"Why did you jump me?" Yue asked confused.

Naruto turned red and nearly chocked on his own air. "Nani! I didn't jump you. You weren't here."

"Neither were you!"

Yue tried her best to push herself up, but the towel just kept on slipping. Naruto noticed and turned a shade of red. To his eyes, she was just beautifully laying there, shedding skin while there was an embarrassed look on her face. This whole scene looked like something Jiraiya would write about in his perverted books and he would with no doubt drool at this if Naruto ever told him about it.

"Could you, you know, turn around so I can get up?" Yue asked.

"Eh, sure." He stuttered.

He heard lots of sounds behind him as Yue got up from the floor. Her towel had eventually slipped, leaving her stark naked, but she was somehow glad that Naruto didn't see it. Grabbing the towel and hastily wrapping it around her, Yue coughed to get his attention. Naruto turned around, his light blush still present.

"That was embarrassing…"

"Yeah…I'll think I'll just leave you alone with the, um, um…"

"Shower."

"Yeah, that…um, Bye."

So, Naruto left the room in a small towel while Yue swallowed the lump she had been holding up.

* * *

Naruto had only just seated himself when someone knocked on his door. Naruto grumped when he thought about his broken doorbell and his state of clothing. The knocking continued.

"Hai, hai…I'm coming, dattebayo!"

Naruto briskly walked to the door and opened it with one strong pull. "Ero-sennin?"

"Yo, Naruto! Can I come in?"

Naruto couldn't answer or Jiraiya was already in his house and walking down the hall towards the living room. Even though he was his teacher and he sometimes looked up to him like the father he never had, Jiraiya had a will of his own these days. Finding himself a comfortable spot on the couch, Jiraiya watched Naruto standing there, still in his towel.

"Took a shower?"

"Yeah…something like that." He replied, blushing when he remembered Yue laying on the floor in that towel.

"So, Naruto. I heard that your mission was successful. Congratulations."

Naruto smiled at the beaming and proudly Jiraiya. Something like that always made him happy. The feeling of having someone feeling proudly about him, the greatest idiot and most unpredictable shinobi of Konoha.

"Arigatou ne…Ero-sennin."

* * *

The now cold water dripped of her shoulders. Her shower had been good, relaxing but something was still on her mind. A remainder of the past and all the things that had once been good and eventually…went wrong.

_Yue looked at the memorial stones of her parents that was placed in her garden and couldn't help it when her tears rolled down for the tenth time that day. A week ago, she had met the Hokage in person and had received help, which she stupidly ignored. Her parents weren't there anymore and she didn't really know much people to seek comfort in._

"_Tosan, Kasan, what should I do?"_

_Even though there wasn't any possible way that they could answer her, Yue sighed and stood up. She had made her choice._

_After a long walk, Yue arrived at the Hokage Tower that loomed over her. With determined steps, she made her way to the Third, hoping he would still except her. The weather had changes suddenly when clouds appeared, predicting heavy rain._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen was rereading a report when the sudden knock erupted his tactful thinking. Placing down the papers, he looked up and took yet another draw from his old pipe._

"_Enter!"_

_He hadn't expected Yue coming through that door, sadness all over her face but a renewed determination in her stance. She closed the door softly and settled herself in a proper way on the ground, bowing to the Hokage._

"_Kitsune-chan? Are you alright, dear?"_

"_Onegaishimasu!" She bowed low in respect. "Make me your student!"_

"_Oh?" He questioned._

"_You said that I could ask you anything, if I wished it. So please, make me your student! I want to become stronger so that someday I might understand what my parents died for. I might not have the power to strive yet, but I certainly have the will to do so."_

_It surprised him completely. For a young girl to utter such words or meanings wasn't seen often. He understood her in a way. At a young age, she lost everything dear to her, but together with her parents, she tried to rebuild that. _

_With her parents teaching her that war and peace can be predicted by the way a person becomes someone, Yue had long proven to him that she could be an excellent shinobi some day. But instead, Yue was a total disaster at the academy and her points were disappointing. She hardly made any friends for the fear of losing them and many teachers didn't know what to do with her in class._

_And somehow, her parents were never disappointed with their daughter. _

"_I know that this may be completely selfish to ask this of you, Hokage-sama. But, I don't know who else to turn to. Teachers can't teach me, classmates don't know me and I lost everything. You were the only one to ever ask me if I wanted something ever since my parents died. Becoming your student is the most confident think I have ever done. Onegaishimasu…Hokage-sama."_

_During that whole talk, Yue hadn't moved from her respectful spot and hadn't noticed Sarutobi leaving his chair and standing in front of her. Her hands were formed into a perfect triangle while her toes supported each other. All in all, a disciplined and proper bow. It proved him that she had the will to strive…the power to keep going._

_He placed his wrinkled hand on her head, startling her. _

"_Is that all you wanted, Kitsune-chan?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Well then, let's start today."_

_Yue's eyes widened. Her head moved upwards only to meet the smiling Hokage. His hat was there on his head, ever dominant and powerful, making Yue realise what she has become._

_She was the Third Hokage's student and she wouldn't give up._

Yue suddenly looked up when she heard the door banging. Hurried footsteps were heard in the hallway and soon voices followed. She decided that she took a shower long enough and turn off the water. The large towel was wrapped neatly around her when Yue stepped out the cabin.

The whole room had damped, leaving the warm mist lingering in the bathroom mixed with the smell of green herb soap. She walked to the mirror that reflected a hazy self. How many times she had remembered that. Just like he had said, they started training on that very day. Over the weeks, months and years, Yue had learned eagerly from him. And to be honest, the old man gave her a hard time. Whenever she did something wrong, he made her do it again and again until she could do it.

In some way, he motivated her to keep going…

Yue finally dressed and dried herself of and left the sauna of a bathroom. The cold air from the hallway was so refreshing to her face. She must have red cheek from the hot air. She head voices coming from the living room and identified one as Naruto.

She decided to join as well…

* * *

"So, this girl you saved…was she hot?"

"Ka! Ero-sennin! Don't ask me that." Naruto stuttered while Jiraiya smirked.

"Fine…where is she staying so I can see for myself?"

Naruto blinked and dropped to the floor. He couldn't imagine what Yue would go through if she would meet Jiriaya. To him, Yue looked average. But then again, who was he to judge? He wasn't quite knowledgeable about girls or looks. It didn't interest him in any way. He had been with girls before, girls other then the ones he grew up with. He had slept with one girl already near the end of his training with Jiraiya. , but it had been a need he couldn't ignore or hold back on. And it was partly Jiraiya's fault as well. He had dragged him to that bar on his birthday and to celebrate the ending of his training. Him being half drunk on _saké_ and that beautiful girl showing sudden interest from across the bar, with the result of them both having one hell of a night.

But looks had never come to his mind before. Especially when he had to describe people, girls in general.

"Actually, Tsunade-obasaan made her-" He started but got cut off.

"Naruto-san, were can I hang this towel?"

Turning his blonde head slightly, Naruto saw Yue stand there with her hair loose and in Sakura's hand-me-downs, still showing the aftermath of a good shower. She held out a towel with an innocent smile while Jiraiya was suddenly having a nosebleed and very bad mental pictures.

"…live with me. You can hang over the balcony, Yue-chan."

Yue looked up and nodded. "Wakata."

She walked over to his balcony door, opened it slowly and crossed it. During the entire thing, both Jiraiya and Naruto watched her intensively. Jiraiya was enjoying his bad mental pictures which Naruto also had a part in. Naruto on the other hand was hoping she had forgotten their little escapade in the bathroom and that nothing changed between them because of that.

"You never told me she was this fine looking young woman."

"Ero-sennin! She's younger then you."

Jiraiya smirked and clapped on his back. "So much better for you then, boy!"

Naruto groaned. He would have seen this coming. They heard someone hum a little and turned their heads to see Yue walking back inside and heading towards the kitchen. Somehow, suddenly all her movements seemed different to him, like the swaying of her hips.

'_What the hell am I thinking! Did Ero-sennin finally get to me?'_

"Oh, I didn't know someone was here. I'm Kitsune Yuetsu, but everyone calls me Yue."

She extended her hand towards Jiraiya so she could shake his friendly. Jiraiya did the same an noticed something about her. Something oddly familiar. She smiled at him and seated herself on Naruto's couch while holding onto a cup of juice.

The silence between them kept lingering. "Oh, did I interrupt something? I can leave if you want."

"No, you don't have to. I was just congratulating Naruto about his mission. However, he didn't tell me about why you are residing here, my dear."

"Tsunade-obaasan told me to look out for her, encase Orochimaru might find her again." Yue winched at that name.

"Naruhodo…well, you'd better take care of her. She deserves a better life that acting as lab rat."

After a lot of talking and laughing, Jiraiya decided to go home and write a sequel to his perverted books. Yue had grown found of the man Naruto called teacher, even if he is a little sick in his mind. Now she could understand why her sensei had spoken so proudly about him when she asked about his former students.

Luckily, Naruto had changes into some decant clothes sometime during the conversation.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the closed door. "That went well…"

"Did you expect the worse then?" Yue looked at him queasy.

"No, it's just that I thought Ero-sennin might comment me or something, dattebayo."

"About what?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get something to eat, Yue-chan. I'm starving."

And like on a cue, his stomach growled like a caged lion while he clutched his belly. Yue started laughing and walked over to him. Getting in her ridiculously long all-star open toe shoes, they headed out to eat.

* * *

_Clash! _

Yue shivered even more under her bed sheets when another clashing thunder roared across the skies while the rain just poured down. She hated thunder and lightning! It was her weakest link because she was so afraid of it. Ever since she was little, it frightened her to death. Even though she never had a reason to it. Oh well, maybe one. In Yukigakure were some genin who were somehow as much as lighting natured as ice natured. She was playing outside when suddenly the weather changed drastically, making the skies roar and light up. Some young genins were playing with the lighting until it suddenly fired back, in Yue's direction. She grew terrified of lighting and thunder ever since.

_Clash!_

Yue yelped in fear when she heard yet another. She was laying on her bed in a foetus positing with her hands over her ears. Through her curtains, she saw light flash every now and then and drops roll of her window. She was shivering out of fear and sweating uncontrollably. Why did it have to storm like this now? Yue bet that Naruto was probably sleeping soundly and without worry while she was close to pissing her pants.

_Clash!_

"That's it!" Yue yelled to no one and drew up her courage.

Swinging herself out of the bed, still wrapped around in her blanket, she huddled over to the door and left her room. She needed to calm herself down and find some sleep without being scared. Not like it was an easy thing to do. Once in the hallway, she started pacing around to calm herself.

After a while…it didn't work.

"Come on, Yue! It's just a bit of rain and some clashes of harmless thunder and lighting."

_Clash! _

"Aaaaaah!"

Yue screamed, stumbled over the small step behind her and fell down. Surprisingly, she heard a door open but didn't dear to look. She was to scared to care really. The footsteps came closer and closer until she suddenly heard someone mumble half asleep.

"Yue-chan? What are you doing in the hallway at this hour, dattebayo?"

She glanced up to meet a drowsy Naruto, rubbing his eyes and standing there in his pyjama's. Well, half his pyjama's. She heard yet again another clash and shot up and jumped on to him. Surprisingly, he caught her and looked at her in concern.

"Yue-chan, what wrong?"

"I'm afraid of thunder." She hid her face on his chest.

"Really? I didn't knew that."

"Of course not. You never asked and like I would tell my weakest link to everyone."

Naruto chuckled. "True. You know when I was a kid, I just tried to sleep and ignore the whole thing."

"I can't. Or it's not that simple."

Naruto pondered at this. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but rub her back a little. Hopefully, she would feel a little better. Her hair was all messed up, her blanket was wrapped around her like a cloak and she was clinging for dear life on to him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Yue's eyes widened. She looked up to see Naruto give her a concerned look but a warm smile. She was sure he meant it well, but hey…she knew him only a day or two! It might look strange or awkward.

"Naruto…I-" Yue blushed.

_Clash!_

"Just until you're asleep. Otherwise, you'd be tired during the day, dattebayo."

He had seen that look on her face, and she was right. It might be a little impersonal to them. But he promised Tsunade-obaachan that he would protect her, even against the thunder and lightning. As long as she would be safe.

"I don't know. Wouldn't you be bothered with it, Naruto-san?"

"Iei da! I can stay awake for two days without losing my focus."

Yue laughed warmly. "Arigatou, Naruto-san."

Eventually, she let go of him and noticed only now that he was bare-chested. If you don't count the necklace he always wore. She couldn't help herself but blink at him. He had abs, but none of that hardcore stuff. She faintly noticed a scar over his chest but for all the rest, he was healthy and refined. His had a good set of arm muscles too and somehow, Yue was slowly drifting to La La La Land with a strange feeling in the pit of her belly. He led her back into her bed, checked if the curtains were shut tight and then sat himself on a chair a little farther from her. She wondered why…

Naruto was shifting a little on the chair, but that didn't matter to him now. He said he'd help her sleep. He did notice how she had looked at him. Blushing, overwhelmed or dazed? He never understood girls and their feelings or expressions. Hell, he hardly figured out Sakura during their whole genin training.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"You don't plan on sleeping on that chair, are you?"

"Why not?"

Yue sat up. "You'll have back pains in the morning. My fears are not worth that."

_Clash! _

The lighting that briefly lit up the room, while the rain still poured down, made cobalt eyes shine. She looked like a sort of ghost, sitting on the bed with and apologetic smile on her face. Naruto didn't understand why he was thinking these things but it didn't matter to him. He stood up and walked over to her, his bare feet making soft noises on the floor. Seating himself on the floor, he moved his legs and lay down next to the bed. Without a blanket or anything really.

_Clash!_

Yue sighed deeply and looked down her bed. "Naruto?"

"Nani?" He replied drowsy, rolling over so he could see her.

"Come into the bed."

"Nani?"

He grew red, the air seemed to warm and his breathing hitched. He couldn't lay next to her! Who knows how weird that was or how weird it could get? He pushed himself up from the ground in a hurry and looked at her, horrified.

"I won't let you sleep on the floor or in the chair just because I'm a scared little girl who can't handle a little thunder or lighting."

_Clash!_

Yue yelped again, ducking under her sheets while Naruto chuckled a little.

"You think this is funny?"

The bed sheets lifted, revealing Naruto's head who was coming closer with a smile on his face. Yue had retook the foetus position and looked at him. Her lips had pouted and she was rocking herself just a little.

"I don't think this is funny, dattebayo. It's just that you get scared so easily by it."

"Wouldn't do the same with your greatest fear?"

Naruto moved closer to her, surprising her and making her blush a little through the contact. Sure, they had smacked into each other almost naked (thank kami for that towel) but never had they gotten this close.

"To tell you, I'd be terrified." He said solemnly.

Yue looked surprised and undid her foetus position so she could lay completely flat on her side with her arms tucked under her. Naruto finally lay on the bed and stared at her, blushing a little himself.

"What are you afraid of, Naruto?"

"Dieing. Every ninja fears that, right?"

Yue's eyes saddened. He was right. Every ninja feared that the most, along with losing their friends and comrades or watching their village burn. Dieing is mankind's biggest fear. Yue feared it as well as much as Naruto does. And she had looked it in the eye before…when Orochimaru had taken her.

"I fear it too. But I learned to except it. When Orochimaru had taken me, I thought of nothing more then dieing. The training he put me through, the dark rooms he looked me into and the scars he gave me…"

"He gave you scars? Where?"

"Just from wounds I would get from the training. Like here."

Yue moved over to her shirt a lifted it just a little so her stomach would show. A white line was faintly visible across her stomach. Not even wondering where it came from, Naruto felt an angry urge crawl up his spine.

"Who? When? Why, dattebayo?"

"Does it matter? It's in the past now. I looked death in the eye and lived to tell it because I had a will to keep on going. I wasn't ready to give up yet. I still had dreams, dreams I dreamt of every night while I was locked up in that dark room. Now, I got another chance and this time, I'll do it right."

Naruto watched her and noticed the flames in her eyes while she had told him that. He might never understand what she had gone through, but he was sure as hell not going to let her go there again. Naruto would take care of that. Unknowingly to them, the thunder had stopped but the rain raged on.

"When I was a kid, people hated me. Ke, the entire village hated me! And never did I know why. But I learned how to trust people and make friends and frankly, that's what kept me going. Dattebayo…even during that time, I never noticed the problems my best friend struggled with. Now, he's gone."

Yue saw his eyes go down, like he tried to fight himself from getting angry. From the corners of his eyes, she saw some tears escape. Silent ones…

"But like you, I have dreams. And one of them, is bringing him back so that everything can go back to normal! I'll bring Sasuke back for sure, dattebayo!"

"Naruto…"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuring, making him look at her. She smiled at him and moved her hand around so it would be more of a grip.

"We'll fight together. For our dreams." She spoke. He nodded.

* * *

**I hope this chapter pleased**** you all, because it might the only one in a long time. Unless school starts easy this year. Until next update and let me know if you liked it. It helps me get through the day, if you know what I mean ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	8. Hey Mom Hey Dad I'm Home!

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! I know I****'ve made a lot of mistakes (mostly intentionally) and did my best at correcting them. I hope you will notice the difference, because I've certainly learned from them. ****Anyway…the plot thickens! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Hey Mom. Hey Dad. I'm home!**

They say rain washes sins away. And a lot more then that too. The streets of Konoha were wet and here and there a little muddy. No house was damaged, no tree ripped from its roots and no basement was flooded. Yue moaned softly in her sleep. She had such a nice dream. She was eating this giant bowl of ramen that Teuchi-san made for her. And Naruto was enjoying his bowl as well and afterwards they both got sick. The first thing she noticed was that her hand felt warm. Actually she felt warm everywhere. Much against her own choices, she cracked her eyes opened and looked around. Her hand was warm due the fact someone was holding it. And her body felt warm because somehow, Naruto had wrapped her in his arms during their sleep.

_Okay, Naruto is holding me. No problem…Wait…What!_

Yue's eyes widened while she grew red from head to toe. Here she was, laying in her bed, holding hands with Naruto while he was embracing her in his sleep. It felt warm and cosy, but it was still wrong. She only just met him and their fragile friendship might get ruined by that.

She looked up only to meet his sleeping face. It was beautiful to her at how much of his expression had changed. He looked peaceful, worry free. Her hand was closely pushed near his heart, making her fingertips feel a little of his heart beat. On hand was holding his while the other was wrapped around her waist, keeping her near him.

In other words, they were cuddling.

Naruto moaned a bit and tightened the grip on her waist. In a protective way. Yue was as red as bean now, but in some slightly mental way, she enjoyed his warmth caressing her. His chest was so close, his arms protective and then, Yue had to push down some weird but nice feelings that was giving her Goosebumps.

"Naruto."

No movement nor answer.

"Naruto."

Still nothing. _Is this boy deaf or something?_

"Naruto!"

His eyes shot open, his body when rigid and instinct took him over when he felt something hold him. With a hurried push, he rolled over and straddled the person underneath him. It was only after a second that he realised to whom he was doing this. A faint blush had creped it's way up on her cheeks while her white hair framed her face and continued wildly underneath her. A lump rose in his throat while another distinctive feeling settled itself in his stomach. His breathing was a little rigid an his own hair shielded his eyes. They were really close, considering since Naruto was pushing down on her a little. It was then that he came to his right mind.

"Yue-chan?"

"No, the Easter bunny. What are you doing?" She snorted.

He blinked. "S-Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He let go of her hands and jumped of the bed. He looked disorientated and a little dazed. Yue sat up and shook her head right. Some night that had been. She was scared to the bone, laughed with Naruto and eventually shared her bed with him. No romance included. Thank Kami for that for who would have know what would have happened to their friendship.

"Well, that was weird."

"Haha, yeah." Naruto scratched his head.

Yue got up from the bed and moved towards the door. Perhaps a cold shower would wake her up. After she left, Naruto was left behind, pounding about the whole thing. He must have been out of his mind…

* * *

Tsunade yawned when she saw yet another stack of papers to fill. Shizune had gone to do some errands, Tonton was sleeping on her pillow and Sakura was at home. Ever since she became Hokage, the only thing she hated from it was the unending pile of papers.

"Oh, why do I even bother getting up in the morning?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. A small popping sound came from her shoulders, earning Tsunade a satisfied smile. She looked at the village and couldn't help but wonder how Yue was doing. After all, she was sharing a house with Naruto, the student of her over perverted team-mate. She hoped it did rub off on the boy, for Yue's sake.

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade turned around and faced the guest. "Yes."

"_They're_ here, just as you requested."

"Good. Send them in."

It took a few minutes before her new guests had all entered the room, showing their respect to their leader. Tsunade smiled to herself and was glad she asked them to help Yue.

"I know I summoned you here at a short notice, but we have important things to discuss."

Perhaps, Yue'd rather stay in Naruto's house instead of training, which Tsunade just arranged for her. In front of her, members of Konoha 11 beamed at that very thought.

* * *

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Naruto! I need to shower too, you know!"

"Dattebayo-"

"Just hurry up!"

Here she was, standing in her pyjama's, banging on that broken door. Even though she left the room first, he was much quicker getting into the bathroom for the daily shower. She always wondered why he does that anyway. She still felt awkward. It's not something you do daily after all. And somehow, she wanted him to stay there, holding her in his arms. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Yue moved away from the door and walked towards the living room. Until she noticed Naruto's door stand ajar. Must have happened during the time he found her. She never saw his room and wasn't planning to either. If she would, it would feel like invading personal space or something like that.

But the picture on his nightstand was the thing that caught her eye…

A picture of four people, which of three she recognized. Sakura with much longer hair was standing in the middle, being happy. Behind her stood Kakashi, the controlling yet pleasant teacher. Naruto was looking rather annoyed at his team-mate on the other side, who also looked like he'd rather not stand on this photo. All in all, a band of deep friendship.

"Yue, you can use the bathroom n-" He saw her holding his photo.

"Oh. I…I didn't mean…too. Forgive me, Naruto-san."

He smiled and walked over to her, taking the photo in his own hands. "It's nothing."

"It's a nice picture. I wish I had one like this."

Naruto raised a brow. "You don't have a picture like this? I thought everyone had one."

Yue smiled before turning her gaze on the photo. She had once a picture, but nothing like this. After Orochimaru had taken her from Konoha, she never thought about it again. Due the fact that she wasn't strong or selected in a genin team when they graduated from the Ninja Acadamy, she never had a picture like this. She had no teacher willing enough to take her up. Except for the Third. A teacher and a grandfather in many ways and styles. One who'd she missed terribly.

"I left it behind when I Orochimaru took me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing really. I haven't seen my home or any of its pictures since then. That's why I like yours."

"I see…Well, back then we were Team 7."

"Oh, so this is Sasuke?" She pointed at the other boy.

"Um."

She noticed his sad look at Sasuke. Last night, he told her he had lost his friend to something. Not dead, otherwise he wouldn't make a promise about bringing him back to Konoha. She wondered how much pain he had caused Naruto already. Because that look can not be out of sadness alone.

"I got an idea."

He looked over to her. "Okay."

"Let's look for my old house and then I can show you some pictures. How does that sound?"

"What! Do you even remember where it is?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaano."

"Dattebayo…"

Yue laughed, making Naruto look up and form a smile of his own.

"Who are we kidding? We're ninja! If we can find missing people, we can find a house."

"You're right. Let's get ready, dattebayo!"

* * *

"Man, how long is this going to take! We've been looking for hours, dattebayo!"

"I think it's fun!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him further down the street. They have left the house two hours ago and hadn't found anything. They passed many food stands along the way and eventually, Naruto give her a free tour while they were looking.

"W…W-wait, Yue-chan!"

Just as she was running down the street, a memory shot back to her, suddenly making her stop. Naruto took a sigh of relief and stared at their hands. Yue on the other hand, was reliving a memory…

_She was running down the streets, laughing in a high childish voice as her father tried to chase her. Her mother was smiling and walking behind them. It was yet another beautiful day in Konoha with lots and lots of sunshine. And today, her parents didn't need to work. Today, Yue had them all to herself._

"_I'm going to get you!"_

"_First you got to catch me!"_

"_Just be careful, you two!" Her mother called out._

_Her father might be a well respected ninja, still…he couldn't handle his little girl. Yue was always full of life, especially when her parents were with her. At the academy, she had a hard time adjusting and making friends or learning jutsu's, but around them she could just be herself._

_Reminiscing on those thoughts, she didn't notice that small rock stick up from the ground, so she tripped and fell right on her leg. And the only thing a six-year-old could do was cry._

"_Yue!"_

_Her father sprinted to her and knelt down to inspect her leg. Her mother was trailing behind him, trying not to trip herself. Yue was shedding tears while her father looked at her scrapped knee._

"_Are you alright, sweetie?"_

"_It hurts, daddy."_

"_Kaname, is it bad?" Her mother asked, peaking over his shoulder._

"_No, just a scrapped shinbone. I'll carry her home."_

_Picking up his daughter, Kaname placed her on his back and carried her. Looking over to his wife, he saw her whipping the tears of their daughter's face._

"_There, Yue. When we get home, I'll make you your favourite dish. Of course, after we cleaned your wound."_

"_Arigatou, mommy."_

"_Anything for our little princess."_

_They started walking towards their home which was remotely closed of from the village. They always like the peace an quite they received there. And it was a great place to have some friends over for a nice cup of tea._

_Yue leaned against her father's back and closed her eyes._

"I remember something!"

"Really? Did you have an epiphany or something, because I ran out of idea's."

"I remember that my house was closed of from the village, somewhere peaceful."

Naruto beamed at this. "Finally, we're getting somewhere, datebayo! Which way?"

"That's the thing…I don't remember that part."

"Uuuuuurgh! Yue-chan…"

She waved her hand apologetic . "I'm very sorry, Naruto-san."

He sat down on a bench and leaned on his knees. He felt like this was going nowhere at all. He did want to help Yue, after all it was a piece of her past here. Perhaps it would help her a little for the many days to come. He heard someone sit next to him and looked up. Yue was staring at the ground with a concentrated look on her face.

"_When you ever lost sight of home, look towards the water. It is strong because it can bend rock and destroy fire. To us, water is most important, so don't forget it, Yue."_

Yue looked up an turned to Naruto. "Is there a river in Konoha?"

"Eh…Yeah! Nakano River. Why?"

"My mother used to tell me that wherever water is, that's where I can go home to. Water is important to me otherwise I can't make ice."

Naruto jumped up, hauling Yue up beside him in surprise and grinned. "Come on!"

* * *

They walked through the small woods that had grew near the river. It was a little dead silent, but not in an unpleasant way. Yue could stop from looking around while Naruto was guiding them there.

"We're almost there, Yue-chan."

Then, they came up towards a wall. Naruto blinked and Yue raised a brow. Never had he seen this wall before. Next to him, he heard the water rustling and birds chirp but never had he seen this wall. Yue walked up closer to him and touched the wall. It's coolness felt so welcoming and familiar.

"Give me a hand, please."

"Oh…alright."

Naruto position himself, widening his stance and intertwined his fingers in front of him. Yue was careful in placing her foot in his hands and half leaned on his shoulder so she could get up. Naruto gave her a little push himself until she got hold on the edge of the wall.

"Yue-chan…what is?"

"It's here Naruto! This is my home." She said excitingly.

Naruto smiled to himself and was kind of relieved at the fact that they had finally found her house. He felt Yue pull herself up until she eventually sat on the wall. Naruto walked back a bit, distancing him from the wall before he sprinted and walked up. Only he used to much speed and fell completely over the wall and passed Yue who was holding out her hand. Luckily, he fell into some bushes.

"Naruto!"

Yue jumped from the wall and landed in a crunch. She saw his laying there, his leg twitching a little from the impact but soon, he pushed and pulled his way out of the bushes and sat on the grass, rubbing the small bum on his head.

"You alright, Naruto?"

"I've been better."

She was looking at him up close, making them both blush a little. She noticed he had a small cut on his cheek, probably from a bush branch. Some leaves were still in his hair and there was a small bruising coming on his forehead. Yue plucked out the leaves and brushed a little blood from his cheek with her shirt. Naruto was blinking and Yue was blushing because they had come so close to each other. Naruto gazed at her face, sweet and carefully looking at his cut. Somehow, he felt his stomach react to her in a way he never felt before, just like this morning. Trying to suppress it, he looked around and was struck in awe.

"Yue-chan, I have a question?"

"Hm?"

"Were your parents rich or something, because this place is really, really big."

Yue looked behind her and smiled. Everything looked the same, just like she remembered. They had landed near her house that towered over them and still shined homely in the sun. a little further was a larger house with open terrace and two separate houses behind it. Yue could vaguely see a house further away in front of her house and smiled.

"We weren't, but we liked this area a lot, so we wanted to make our home here. It grew out to be very big."

"Which house is yours?"

"That one over there."

"It's homely. What's up with all the rest, dattebayo?"

"My father used to teach ninja over there in our private dojo. Those two houses behind it are the changing rooms and weapon storage."

"Wow, Yue-chan! If Fuzzy Eyebrows sees this place, he'd faint."

"Hahahaha."

Yue got up and helped Naruto find his own footing. They first headed towards her house and walked up the small stairs that lead towards the door. Unlikely, the door was unlocked and once it was open, Yue felt all the memories shoot back in her face. The warm days they spend in living room, the colder evenings they shared on the porch and the dreams they got every time they went to sleep. Yue stepped passed the threshold. She ignored the tears rolling down her face and entered the living room. The sofa's were still there, clean and unseated. The small wooden table in front of it, still had many crayons left on it, just like she left that room. A little further was the dining table, surrounded with cushions and the door to the balcony. To her right was a large cabin which dominated the whole wall in length. On top of it, many pictures and photo's.

"Look at you. You were some cute kid alright."

Naruto was looking at a photo taken on her sixth birthday. She was laughing while a large cake with candles was placed on the table in front of her. Her father was tasting the cream on the top while her mother was getting ready behind him to whack him with the rolling pin. It was one of the best days of her life.

"I remember my father having a bruise for days and he didn't dare to tell the other ninja's that mom had whacked him for stealing his daughter's cake. Haha, he was so embarrassed."

"Wow, your mom was a babe!"

"Naruto!" She hit him.

"What? It's the truth, dattebayo."

He was looking at a picture of her mother, Misao. She was twenty on that picture and bore a sticking image to herself. She was wearing her ninja garb and vest and was enjoying a cup of tea out on her terrace. It was winter at that moment. Her father was twenty-two and sitting right next to her and held his arm around her. They were both smiling, to the camera and to each other.

"My mom had saved my dad's life. Ever since then, they never separated. They knew each other on that picture for three years."

"They looked like a cool bunch. Wish I knew mine…"

She looked to him. "I bet that they were just like my parents, protective and crazy."

"You're right! I always imagined them like that."

"Oh, I remember this one."

She picked up the photo next to it and smiled. Yue was holding a wooden katana in her hands. Her father was guiding her and her mother was looking at them with the first aid kit in her lap, just to make sure. It was the first time her father taught her to use a _boken_. She felt so happy then while her mother was worrying the entire time. Eventually, no one got hurt and they all had some dango's afterwards.

"You said your father was a teacher. What did he teach, dattebayo?"

"Swordsmanship. He was one of the few that used a katana in battle, which attracted many ninja into doing that as well. My father was a jounin and when ninja heard that, he started teaching them in our dojo."

"Sugoi! I wonder who he taught al of this."

"You wouldn't mind if I take all these pictures with me, do you?"

"What? Of course you can take them with you, after all their your pictures dattebayo."

"Arigatou."

Then she started taking them and putting them in her bag, one by one…

* * *

**What did you think? Let me now by pushing that little button right in the middle of this very page ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	9. Heartbeat

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. School started again, but I ended up sick with the flu and then suddenly, my inspiration just disappeared. It was like a nightmare! Anyway, it returned to me (thank god!) and I'm back on track. In the meantime, I had been thinking about side-pairings. I wanted to ad a few, but I'm not really sure. Maybe, you guys can let me know. After all, you're the ones reading it ;p **

**There will be a little fluff in this one because I was listening to a beautiful song and it brought me on this idea. So when you get to the fluffy part, listen to **_**Heartbeat **_**from Enrique Iglesias. It really gives the moment the extra touch. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Heartbeat**

She placed the last picture on her night stand. All the others were scrambled somewhere over her room, but those two photo's had to stay close to her.

One was of her parents, her father was embracing her mother and vice versa while they were on the countryside. The other one was herself together with Sarutobi-sensei. She was smiling and holding her thumbs up while he had his hand on her head, his pipe in his mouth. He was smiling proudly at her, his student. Amongst the pictures, she also took her parent's swords with her, training scrolls from her mother and training clothes with surprisingly still fit her. She took a couple of books as well along with other stuff that was either hers or her parents. Her room looked more personalized now.

"Um, Yue-chan?" Naruto knocked on her door.

She looked up towards Naruto. "Something wrong?"

"We have to go to Tsunade-obaachan."

"Why?"

"The message didn't say."

Yue nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Training?"

"Hai. It was the Third's wish that you'd finish your training and as it has come to me, you could use _normal_ training to sharpen your skills."

Tsunade looked to her while resting her head on her hands. Yue raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded in understanding. Tsunade herself could understand her hesitation. She had undergone some near-death training for three years now.

"I assigned some chuunin to teach you. You'll learn about chakra networks and it's workings from Hyuuga Hinata. I believe you met her before."

Hinata herself was standing in a corner and smiled kindly to her, which Yue returned together with a wave. Somehow, Yue felt excited for learning from Hinata. She was kind and understanding, not stern and strict. This would be fun.

"You'll learn taijutsu from Rock Lee. He was among the once who saved you."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Yue-san." He said with a smile.

"Same here, Lee-sensei."

"Lee-sensei?" He said and then suddenly his eyes shimmered. "That's right! Now I know why Guy-sensei always tears when someone tells him that. It feel so youthful!"

Everyone sweat dropped or shook their heads with a sigh.

"Tenten will help you improve your weapon skills."

Tenten waved at her with a nice smile. Yue smiled back. Tenten looked very friendly for a weapons teacher. She had two buns in her hair, she wore a white blouse with red pants and fingerless gloves. Everything in a style to the Chinese culture. And on her back was a giant scroll. Yue wondered why she would need that for.

"I have also requested that Hatake Kakashi would overlook your ninjutsu training."

"Yo, Yue-chan. It's been a while."

"Nice to see you too, Kakashi-sensei."

"And Naruto will be in charge of your well-being. As for you my boy, I still haven't received the report on the retrieval mission of Kitsune Yuestsu!"

"Ka! I forgot all about that, dattebayo…"

Yue looked at them interacting. Tsunade was trying to keep herself from lashing at him and knocking him to pieces while Naruto kept apologizing and saying he forgot all about the report. She had to smile at them.

"Eh…Yue-san?"

"What?"

Hinata smiled at her. "I was wondering when you would like to start. Hokage-sama let me off on missions so I could teach you."

"When would you like? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Hinata chuckled along with Tenten who stood a little further. Rock Lee had already pushed himself from off the wall and stood next to Hinata. Kakashi was reading his perverted book but was still aware at the conversations next to her.

"Maybe if each one of us train you one full day in the week. That way we might not interrupt the other person's lessons."

"That's a great idea, Hinata-san! What do you say, Tenten, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sounds great."

"I don't see any problem in that, Lee-san."

"Alright, that's settled then. So we got four of us and seven days in a week, so that leaves tree days left of free-time." Tenten summed up on her fingers.

Yue spoke. "I'd say two days training, one day's rest. Then two days training again, but then two days rest."

"That would make sense. Perhaps taijutsu and weapon skill should be held the two days before the two days rest. Those are the hardest trainings."

"I couldn't agree more, Tenten!"

Yue nodded at the idea. It did make sense after all. And seeing them being so energetic already, those two days of rest might feel good to her.

"Which day would you like to train, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked him.

"Monday. She had a weekend to rest, so that would be fine."

"Alright. Then it's settled. Monday: ninjutsu. Thuseday: chakra network. Wednesday: free-time. Thursday: weaponry and Friday: taijutsu. I got it!"

"So tomorrow is Thursday, so you start with Tenten." Lee said with thumbs up.

"Okay."

"Be at the training grounds around noun. I'll take care of all the rest. You should bring some training cloths with you along with lunch. Alright?"

Yue nodded. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

That's it, she took her words back. When she had arrived, Tenten made her run three laps around the field as a warm-up. Afterwards, Tenten took her time into teaching her all the different weapons and its use. Not like she knew that, but it was nice to repeat it once in a while.

Now, she was trying to perfect her aiming. And she had been doing that for two hours straight now, without progress.

Yue missed the dummy again. "It's no use!"

"It takes time, Yue. After a few more lessons, I'm sure you'll get there."

"Maybe, my talent doesn't lay in throwing with objects." Yue mumbled while she sank to the floor.

Tenten shook her head and moved to seat with her. It was always possible of course. Some people were natural talents in taijutsu but sucked at throwing kunai's and shurikens. Tenten also didn't know what she had learned on her previous trainings either.

"Perhaps. We'll found out once your training is more fluently."

"You're right. I'll just have to keep training."

Tenten smiled. "Come on sport, let's have lunch."

The training field was completely empty, except for them. Tenten had brought so many objects with her, that it had somehow littered all over the place by now. They sat beneath a tree with only a few rays of the shining sun passing through. They were enjoying their lunch as they at in silence.

"This tastes even better after training."

"Um." Tenten sipped from her drink.

Yue looked forward. Konoha, she had to admit, had beautiful training fields. Lots of grass, some trees, perhaps a small pond and here and there some flowers. It was a place were you could either relax or train in peace.

"I have to say, you do have some skill."

"Yeah, but not enough to save my butt in a nasty situation."

They both laughed at each other. If you place her against Tenten, she'd sure as hell be beaten to pieces beyond repair. Or she would have had the chance at least to run for it.

"Yue, may I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"When Orochimaru kidnapped you, what kind of training did he put you through?"

Yue was silent for a moment. Orochimaru was nothing like Tenten. While she was kind, he didn't care if you either killed his subordinates or died yourself. As long as you proved to be something worthy of his time.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

"It fine. I feel a little better talking about it, really."

"Okay."

"It was more instinctive training than this. With his training you had to react so you could survive. At first he would test your determination. He wanted to see how long it would take to break it. I spend many days in a dark room, not knowing it was either night or day. I have spend days without food while at the same time I had to make sure I wasn't killed by those monsters."

"You mean those people with the cursed seal on them?"

"Ah…They put me in a cell one day. It was so dark and cold in there."

_Yue clung on to her knees while she had found herself a spot near the cold and dirt wall. Kabuto had come for her with an evil aura all around him. In the beginning she thought he was a really nice person, but looks were deceiving. _

_She heard chains clatter a little further from her. Se was so scared, so afraid of anything. But she had to move one, she had to hope that one day she might get out of there. The clatter was there again, only this time…it wasn't alone._

_They never told her why they took her or why they did this to her. She was just a kid. She was only glad that it was just Kabuto who she saw most of the time. If she would have seen Orochimaru, she might as well kill herself already. And his new toy who always tagged along._

_She had only seen him once, a mere glimpse. But she knew from that moment, that boy wasn't there just so he could take a tour._

_Yue turned her head, away from the door and came face to face with a monster. One so hideous and filled with murderous intent. She swallowed deeply and tried to refrain herself from screaming. It was so close to her face, sniffing and breathing a horrible smell into her face._

_It stayed there for a while until it decided to turn around and just glare at her. That night, Yue couldn't sleep._

"That's horrible!"

"They even tried to put the seal on me hundreds of times, but it never worked."

"What? I heard that that was impossible." Tenten asked.

"I think it was the first time that Orochimaru couldn't understand what was happening."

_Yue slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the clear light. She felt horrible. The leather straps were still digging in her skin and the room smelled like antiseptic mixed with dried blood._

"_What do you mean, it didn't work?"_

"_We tried everything, Orochimaru-sama. We placed her in the same cell with Juugo, injected tons and tons of Juugo's blood in her system. Not even your method works."_

"_What about the seal?"_

"_It disappeared after a day."_

_Yue tried to look for the voices, but her head hurt so much and she was suddenly to tired to care. The voices weren't far from her and she had recognized them anyway. Orochimaru was probably taking in the news that Kabuto had no better way of telling._

"_Are you telling me that that girl is unaffected in everyway by the cursed seal?"_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I'm even starting to think that her blood might be a possible antidote. Every possible cell in her body rejects the serum and starts rebuilding it's natural defences right afterwards."_

_Orochimaru laughed. "Hehehe. If that's the case, then we'll keep her here as a safety measure." _

"Does Hokage-sama know this?"

"I didn't think it was anything important. Besides, it's in the past now. It doesn't effect me anymore."

"Demo…"

"Don't worry about it, Tenten. My father always told that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. It did make me stronger. My will or determination never broke because I wouldn't give up. Because I still wanted to fight for my dreams."

Tenten nodded understandingly. Yue was right after all. If you linger to much on the past, you loose track of you're future. And Yue was something special. After being trained brutally for years, she still smiles to everyone happily.

* * *

Training eventually ended, and Yue was actually satisfied. She had a good warm-up, a good lesson and a good talk with Tenten. Of course, what she told Tenten were things that she remembered. It's up to her if she wants to do something with that.

She turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. "Naruto?"

Silence.

"Naruto?"

Again nothing.

Yue sighed and walked further into the room. She untied her shoes, dropped her bag near her bedroom door and entered the living room. No one was there, which surprised her. She checked his room that also turned out to be empty.

"Guess he isn't home."

Yue entered her room and took out a fresh towel from her closet. She might as well take a bath while he wasn't home. After a while, Yue dropped herself slowly in the steaming water and sighed. Her muscles ached a little and her hand hurts a little from holding that kunai to tight and in the same position for two hours straight. Her white hair drifted around her in the water, while her skin turned red from the water. She was sweating but felt so at ease. So at ease that she didn't even heard the front door open.

"Yue-chan?"

Yue shot up at the voice and looked towards the door. "Naruto?"

"Yep! You in the bathroom?"

"H-Hai! Don't come in!"

"I wasn't planning that, dattebayo! Eh…How was your training?"

Yue blinked at his voice. It felt so surprising that he would ask how it had been.

"Eh, great. Tenten explained it really well, but I still need some training. I couldn't even throw a shuriken right."

She heard him chuckle. "I know how that feels."

Yue smiled sleepy. She had to admit that she was tired. It was a hard training but, she wasn't used to it yet. Pushing herself back from the ledge, she sank again in the hot water that soothed her. After another twenty minutes, Yue decided to get up.

A knock interrupted her while she was getting in her clothes. "Yue-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to use the bathroom. Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah. Just a minute."

And just like she said, she opened the door a minute later. Her hair was tied in a towel and she had changed in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. She was still enjoying her shower afterglow which was visible on her cheeks.

"That felt so good. I'm starting to believe that the bathroom is the best room in the apartment."

"Hahaha."

* * *

That night, Yue had trouble sleeping. Somehow, her mind drifted back towards her memories, like they didn't want her to sleep. Like she had to look for something important in them. The entire night, she recalled each and every memory she remembered and searched. Since she spoke to Tenten about her past, something has been constantly bugging her mind. Only, she didn't know what exactly.

"Come on, Yue. What are you even looking for?" She asked herself.

Answers? Reasons? None of the above? She didn't know. Turning on her side, Yue came face to face with the picture of her parents, smiling their love to her. She had to admit, her father was a beautiful man while her mother looked like an angel. But that was her opinion. They never kept secrets from her and learned her to grow up knowing the truth. She closed her eyes and forced herself sleep. After a while, it didn't work. Moaning to herself, she pushed herself of her bed and out her room. Perhaps a drink would help her.

The living room was dark but didn't loose its cosy touch. Yue tiptoed her way to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of water inside. After she had filled her glass, she leaned against the counter until the balcony caught her eye. The moon was shimmering on it, like a light telling her to go there. It wasn't cold outside, but warm wasn't the perfect word either. There, on her bare feet, she leaned against the railing. The village still had some light on, perhaps for people who still needed to go home. The Hokage Monument was to her right and looked down to its village, ever watchful. On that mountain, was her teacher. One she whished she could talk to right now.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and a blanket draped on them. She looked over them and saw the sky blue eyes she would never forget. Naruto smiled at her and moved to stand next to her.

"It's not healthy to stand outside in the cold, barefooted."

"The cold never harmed be before. It sort of sooths me."

"The moon's nice tonight, dattebayo."

" It is. Beautiful art of nature." Yue touched the blanket. "Arigatou, Naruto."

"It's nothing. I heard you get up and got a little worried. Then I saw you standing here and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"You shouldn't worry that much about me. Makes you look old."

"Hehehe."

They stood there in silence, enjoying the night and the moon. Yue was still holding her glass while Naruto was leaning over the railing. She looked over to him and notice he himself was barefooted and in his pyjama's. It was quite surprising because this was the second time they had seen each other at night.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Yue-chan?"

"What's your dream, besides in getting Sasuke back?"

Naruto chuckled and grinned at her. "I want to be the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen!"

"I see. Sound like a great dream to me." She smiled.

Naruto looked at Yue and saw her looking depressed somehow. He didn't understand why she would even ask that, but didn't mind it either. It was his biggest dream ever since he was little. Hell, his favourite was the Fourth Hokage and one day he hoped he could surpass him.

"What's yours, Yue-chan?"

She looked surprised at him. "I don't know, really. I never thought about it either."

"Mmm, there must be something you would want more then anything in the world. Something worth fighting for."

Yue gasped at his words. They were almost the same as her teacher's had been when he first asked her about her dreams. Back then, she couldn't give him a proper answer either because it had never crossed her mind before. Most of all, she would have wanted her parents to come back to her. But miracles don't exist, not in her world.

"I think…having a family of my own one day might be my dream. And a pet."

"A pet?"

"When I was little, I always wanted a pet so I could play with him. And when I would grow older, I'd train it into a ninja pet. But that was more of a desire, not a dream."

"What about a dream?"

Yue pouted. "Eh…got it! Knowing the truth. About why my family was attacked, how or why my parents were killed, why Orochimaru kidnapped me, why my teacher had to die, why he called me special. I want to know the truth behind everything people ever told me that I had to believe. Perhaps, that's my dream."

"Sounds reasonable, dattebyo. You should go for it, Yue-chan. If it's anyone who deserves to know the truth, it's you." He stood before her, his hands on her shoulders.

He smiled at her while she blinked. It were honest words, words he really meant. Suddenly, she couldn't control herself and the tears started rolling down her face. Naruto, on the other hand, panicked.

"Yue-chan? Did I say something wrong because you're crying, dattebayo." He looked down in her eyes.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. These are actually happy tears because none one has ever said something like that to me. Arigatou, Naruto." She smiled teary.

He didn't know why he did it, but his body reacted instinctively. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Yue was sniffing up her nose to keep her from crying even more, but surprise overwhelmed her. His head was on top of hers and his hands were rubbing her back in a soothing way. And like by instinct, Yue encircled her arms around his waist.

"A bit better?"

Yue could only nod. She felt so warm, so happy. She didn't understand it all, but the way he was hugging her, calmed her tears down. Just like when she woke up with his arms around her, by accident of course, she felt just the same. She felt wanted, warm and happy.

"Naruto?"

"Um?" He moaned, his head still on hers.

"This feels kind of nice. Arigatou."

She felt him chuckle. She felt his heartbeat from under his shirt, a nice drumming in her ear. They must have looked funny, standing there hugging under the moonlight in their pyjama's. Her head just towered a little over his shoulders while he could easily rest his head on hers.

"Always thanking people. Have you noticed that, Yue-chan?"

"Yeah, and I like saying it."

He still held her, even though her tears had died down. She leaned closer to his chest, into the warmth. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed her being there. He didn't know what made him do it, but he was glad he did. This was something he would never forget nor stop doing. It was a warm feeling that stretched all over his body and made his heart beat faster than usual.

They fitted so perfectly into each other, like two puzzle pieces. Yue's hair seemed to glow underneath the moon while Naruto's looked alight. They looked ghostly on his balcony, but neither one of them made a move of letting go.

"Your heartbeat is so soothing."

Naruto turned into a darker shade. "Nice to know, dattebayo. Your hair is soft."

"Nice to know."

* * *

**So, was it good? I thought it was (of course, I wrote it). I****'m still sick, so make be better by reviews! HDL**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	10. Hang On, Gaara!

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I feel much better now ;p. I just wanted to voice something before you enjoy this new update. Naruto arrived in Konoha three months earlier then in the manga/anime. So keep t****hat in mind. **

**Anyway…the plot thickens and the action begins!  
****Yue: Finally! I get to show off a bit.  
****Author: Don't let it get to your head. Naruto will still be the one kicking ass!  
****Naruto: Thanks, dattebayo! Let's do this!…Eh, what were we doing again?  
****Yue & Author: *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: ****I don****'****t own anything except my OC and Storyline. The rest belongs to their natural creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Echoes - Universe**

**Ending Theme: Sora - UVERworld**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Hang on, Gaara!**

_One month later…_

Yue turned her eyes to slits and focused on feeling other people's chakra. Kakashi-sensei had suggested that she'd exercise more often on that. But right now, she had keep her mind on surviving.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her and Yue had just enough time block the kick Rock Lee had aimed her way. She saw his smile, one of approving. Through the impact, Yue shoved back a little, leaving a tracks on the grass. When he was about to kick her again, Yue moved to the side making him slam into a tree. She felt a chakra flare behind her, making her crunch down to evade Hinata's Gentle Fist punch. Yue swung her leg over the ground, hitting Hinata and making her fall down. It wasn't until then that she noticed the kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, that Yue bolted out the way. At the last second, she jumped away and crunched down on the ground. Tenten was behind that one and Yue didn't know where she was. She couldn't feel her either.

"Over here!"

"Damn!"

Tenten stood upon a branch, her large scroll ready in her hands. She should have seen it coming. Charging at her would be useless, knowing her teacher's method. And then was the question at where Kakashi-sensei was hiding.

"Sōshōryū!" _(Twin Rising Dragons )_Tenten jumped up and released her jutsu, sending her weapons in every direction.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" _(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_

Yue quickly drew the seals and stood behind her protective wall of water. When the weapons and explosive tags hit it, she felt the entire wall shake. When it stopped, Yue sprinted out the water and tackled Tenten on a surprise. But then, it was finished. The cold metal of a kunai against her neck was the result and that all to familiar voice talked to her. Yue couldn't stop feeling mocked by that man.

"Yare, yare. You had such a good start, Yue-chan. But like I said before, keep your eye on every enemy."

He let her go. Rock Lee, Hinata and Tenten soon joined them while Yue was still sulking at the fact that she lost. Rock Lee had a print on his face, Hinata was rubbing her ankle and Tenten was smiling. Kakashi was putting his kunai back in the pouch.

"But, she did improve. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai, Lee-san."

"You were quicker on chakra flows too, Yue-san." Hinata smiled.

"You really had me there, Yue-chan."

Yue did smile at all of them. After a months training, it was finally paying off. At first, Yue had troubles learning and eventually, her muscles and limbs hurt like hell. It took many baths and hot showers to sooth those. Hinata had usually kept it easy and on a good pace. Rock Lee had given her bruises but afterwards made her learn to evade his kicks so she wouldn't get them anymore. Tenten had often attacked her on the spot with tons and tons of weapons while she only had one kunai in her hand. One of those times resulted into breaking her forehead protector in half. Kakashi was more lay-back but did press on his lessons and made her repeat her seals and techniques until she could do it in her sleep.

"So, this means that training is over?"

"Sort of. You're ready enough to face many enemies with your youthfulness!"

"I'll just take it step by step from here on out, Lee-san."

Kakashi stepped forward. "You still need to improve some things , but in my eyes, you're as good as Naruto."

"Really?"

"Hai. Now, I believe you kids had a gift for your student. I have to leave to report to Hokage-sama. Ja ne!" He disappeared in a poof.

Yue sighed and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "A gift?"

"Yeah…Since I broke your forehead protector, we thought we might give you a new one since you're a sort of graduated ninja."

Tenten gave her a small black box with a red ribbon tied around it. Taking it carefully in her hands, Yue opened it and gazed upon a new headband. It almost looked like her first one, except for that the colour was darker and the strings longer.

"It's so beautiful. Thanks , you guys."

Yue hugged each one of them, leaving Tenten blinking and Rock Lee blushing. Hinata had smiled and returned the hug eagerly. But those two seemed a little lost suddenly. It was so funny to watch.

"Now, we can fight side by side like comrades."

"Hm, Lee-san."

Yue took out the headband and let the sift feeling of the cloth relish in her hands. She pushed her bangs aside and tied it around her forehead. It felt cool against her skin and Yue was surprised at how much she missed that little weight on her forehead. Plus, it matched her outfit perfectly. She felt happy and shared it with them, her teachers and comrades.

* * *

Yue was walking in the village, enjoying the sun and her new headband until someone bumped into her, sending them both to the ground. Yue was quite surprised and so was the other person, but eventually they both got up and back on their own feet.

"I'm sorry about that!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Not really, I have to deliver a message to Shizune-senpai but I can't find her and I don't have time to run to the Hokage Tower."

"I'll do it. I was going there anyway."

The man smiled. "Really? Arigatou, but you must hurry. It's urgent."

"Yes!"

The man gave her the message and then disappeared. Yue dusted of the last pieces of dirt before taking off in a run. Whatever this message was, it must be important. That man looked panicked about it and looked like he had run a long way already. When she finally saw the red tower, Yue pushed some chakra into her feet and bolted to there. She flew over the stairs, avoided a couple of ninja with papers in their hands until she finally reached the office. Yue skidded to a halt and took deep breaths before knocking.

"Enter!"

Yue turned the knob and entered quickly. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, overlooking papers while Shizune was holding a pallet and a pen. Both looked surprised at her, but mentioned her to come closer.

"Something wrong, Yue?"

"You see, I ran into this person who was in a hurry and he asked me to give you this. Said it was urgent."

Tsunade took the letter from her and opened it quickly. Yue saw two things at that time. Shock and fear, mixed with anger on her face. Tsunade quickly gave Shizune the papers who shared the same look.

"Yue!"

"H-hai! She stuttered, slightly afraid.

"You find team 7 and bring them here immediately! I have a mission for them!"

Yue nodded and ran for it. She remembered Sakura mentioning something about them being at the training grounds for a team evaluation. Yue had eventually lost count at how many people she had accidentally bumped into to get there. But when she finally got there, Yue breathed a sigh in relief when she saw them arguing on the training field. Kakashi was the first one to notice her standing there, huffing and puffing from the sprint. Eventually, the other saw her as well.

"Yue-chan? What wrong?"

"Yeah, you look like you ran for life."

"Tsunade-sama requested you all to come immediately to her office. She has a mission for you and it's urgent."

Naruto smiled. "A mission? Alright! Let's kick some ass, dattebayo!"

"What's it about?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it wasn't good news she got."

* * *

Naruto lost his breath. The only thing he could do was stare at Tsunade who had just given the message and mission to them. Iruka-sensei had joined them as well and had a worried look on his face.

Yue gasped. She had no idea that she was carrying such a message in her hands. She had heard of the Kazekage. He was a young shinobi with a troubled past that had proven that he could be a Kazekage. Apparently, he was a close friend to Naruto.

"Gaara…"

"I'm sending Team 7 there immediately to rescue the Kazekage! Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi took the paper with more information from Tsunade and stood back in line. Yue was standing next to Naruto who's head was low but his fists clenched. Sakura noticed that too, but shared a sad look at it. Something like this has never happened before.

"What about Yue-chan, Shisou?"

"What about her?"

"Well, I thought that since she finished her training today, that she might join us."

Tsunade pounded at that. It was true alright. But Yue wasn't safe yet. Two days ago, she received a report of one of her ANBU's, telling her that he had spotted Oto-nin near the borders of the village. Apparently, they were looking for someone.

"Absolutely out of the question! Yue might have ended her training, but the search for her hasn't stopped."

Yue stepped forward. "What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not of any importance at the moment. They didn't get farther then the borders." Tsunade said sternly.

"Still, they're looking for me! Couldn't you at least tell me not to worry?"

"Yue-chan, let it go already." Sakura lay her hand on her shoulder.

"No! If it's about me, then I should at least have the right to know!"

Tsunade banged her fist on the table, starling everyone in that room. Yue kept her face straight while everyone else was rating their chances of getting beaten to pulp.

"We will discuss this later, Yue. Right now, we need to save the Kazekage first. Team 7 will prepare right now. We meet at the gates in 30 minutes. Dismissed!"

Everyone was leaving the room, some shocked, others avenging. When Yue was about to leave the room, Tsunade called her back. Dragging her feet back to the front of the office, Yue sighed. Perhaps, she didn't had to yell at her like she did.

"Don't look like that. I deserved it."

Yue looked up. "Eh?"

"I should have told you that Orochimaru was looking for you, but I didn't want you to worry now that you got your life back. But if I send you out there already, it would be like sending Orochimaru gift. And I am not risking that!"

"But…I want to help."

"I know you do, and frankly I wouldn't want it any other way. But it's not safe for you yet."

Tsunade was standing across from her, her one hand laying softly on Yue's shoulder. This girl was something alright, Tsunade knew that from the start when she met her. But it would be unwise to send her out in the open while Orochimaru was still liking his wounds.

"What good am I then? If I can't even help other ninja just because I'm not safe."

Tsunade sighed. "You know what? Orochimaru can stick it. If you want to help, then go. But don't come crying to me when I told you so."

Yue looked up and smiled.

* * *

Team 7 was standing at the gates, waiting for Naruto to finish his talk with Jiraiya who had arrived just before they were leaving. Kakashi watched them both with a smile on his face while Sakura waited impatiently.

"Naruto! Let's go!"

"Yep!"

"Don't forget what I told you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded at his teacher and moved to stand next to Sakura and Kakashi. Receiving approving nods from Jiraiya, Shizune and Iruka, Kakashi turned around and spoke.

"Team 7...Scatter!"

"Wait!"

They all stopped in their tracks and looked back to see Yue running to them with a bag. Her braid was a little swaying in every direction, but the smile on her face couldn't be mistaken.

"Ano san, what are you doing here Yue-chan?" Naruto pointed to her.

"Tsunade-sama said I could come with you guys, if of course Kakashi-sensei allows it."

"I can't see why not."

Yue smiled, strapped her bag to her back and took position next to Sakura who flashed her a grin. And off they went…

* * *

Yue put on a sad look when she saw Temari gasp in shock. Sakura had confirmed to her that she was Gaara's sister and a jounin from Sunagakure. They had ran, jumped a long way until Sakura had spotted Temari walking down the road.

"Come with us. Suna is two days from here."

"Hai!"

Yue stretched her leg before jumping on a higher branch and following right behind Kakashi. She thought about it now. It wasn't just every day that someone decides to kidnap the Kazekage. There must be a reason behind it because no one would do this for kicks. Eventually, night time had come over to them when Kakashi decided to take a short break. Yue noticed Naruto sitting a little further away from the group and walks over to him. He looked up surprised but eventually patted the seat next to him. He had been looking at the moon that shone above them. Yue leaned back on her hands and breathed the fresh air.

"We'll find him, Naruto. We won't stop until we do, remember?"

"_Naruto…"_

_She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuring, making him look at her. She smiled at him and moved her hand around so it would be more of a grip._

"_We'll fight together. For our dreams." She spoke. He nodded._

"Ah…You're right dattebayo. Arigatou, Yue-chan."

"Hey, that's my line!"

He laughed at her while she only pouted her lip playfully. A little further, Sakura and Temari were watching them. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, reading his little book. Temari turned to Sakura with questions on her face.

"He looked so depressed just a minute ago."

"Yeah, but somehow Yue makes us all feel a little happier when she talks to us. You would suspect it after all she'd been through."

"Oh, so she's the girl you had to safe?"

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

"Ah…"

Yue rumbled through her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Her bag was really unorganised when she packed. After all, she was in a hurry to catch up with them.

"Gaara means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Naruto nodded sadly. "Yeah. He's just like me, alone and misunderstood."

"You're no longer alone. And I bet he isn't either."

Naruto sighed. Gaara had always been alone. While he had found friends and people who believed in him, Gaara sunk deeper into a black hole of despair and hatred. He know who was behind it and couldn't help but feel angered. They only saw them as monsters, like the once they carried within them.

"Let's move on."

"Hai!"

The further they moved, the more woods they encountered on their way to Suna. Yue had gotten the chance of talking to Temari and had to admit she was a nice person, who feared for her brother's life. But she didn't show it. Suddenly, Naruto passed Sakura and moved forwards, farther then the others. Yue sighed. Something was really bugging him along that he wanted to find Gaara.

"Naruto, what did we just say?" Sakura yelled at him. "Stick together-"

"I can't take this, dattebayo!"

He startled everyone, but no one made a move at it. Yue looked at him sadly, whishing that she could help him. She had never seen him like that through the entire time that she had known him.

"I know why they're after Gaara and me. Sakura-chan, you know why too, don't you? Inside of me…The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me."

Yue gasped along with Temari next to her. She had heard of the stories about the bijuu. Sarutobi-sensei told her many stories about them when they had nothing to do. He told her about the Kyuubi invasion that happened 16 years ago in Konoha, which resulted into the death of the Fourth Hokage. She'd never thought that Naruto would have it sealed inside of him. Naruto clenched at his chest and moved up his speed, making the wood of the branches he stepped on snap off.

"Gaara and I…We both have monsters inside our bodies. That's what those guys are after. I hate it! They just see us as monsters! I can't stand the way they view us! "

Temari's eyes widened at his words.

"He was just like I was. And he fought a lot longer on his own than I did."

"Naruto…"

"He's been targeted by Akatsuki. We're the same again!"

Yue swallowed the lump in her throat. Akatsuki…she had heard from them from Orochimaru. He had been a former member and hated it now so badly because he couldn't have something. Now, they hunted Jinchuuriki, people like Naruto and Gaara. People who had done nothing wrong, except behind entrusted with a monster within them.

"And despite that…Why does everything bad always has to happen to him? It's always him! That's why…That's why I can't waste a second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!"

Temari looked sadly at the boy in front of her. She had never thought him to feel like that about it. It wasn't until she felt a tear on her face, that Naruto was actually crying for his friend. Somehow, she felt like she couldn't thank him enough.

* * *

It had turned into day eventually and they had taken a few breaks, but slowly they were getting closer to Sunagakure. Yue could feel the tension drawing closer. Sakura was about to eat another soldier pill and Yue couldn't stop but wonder at why she needed those anyway. She herself still felt as fit as a fiddle.

"That's enough. Soldier pills are for emergencies only. Girls your age shouldn't overeat-"

Sakura bit into the pill forcefully and jumped away from him at the next branch, leaving Kakashi-sensei in wonder.

"Is she angry?"

"A lot of people would call that sexual harassment, you old fart." Temari whispered, causing Yue to snicker.

Yue saw Naruto talking to Sakura and decided to stay behind this time. After all, she isn't a team member and perhaps those things they're talking about were private. But the back group drew nearer anyway through the course of the branches.

"The person that Sasuke-kun wants to kill is his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's a member of Akatsuki. That's why Sasuke-kun is with Orochimaru, trying to become more powerful. But Orochimaru's goal is to take over Sasuke-kun's body. And we only have half a year left!"

Yue flinched at his name, the name that brought so many bad memories to her. For the fact that Naruto's friend, Sasuke went to him, made her realised at who Orochimaru's toy had been while she was locked up and tortured. She couldn't believe it!

"Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki. What am trying to say is, the closer we get to Akatsuki, the closer we get on finding information on Orochimaru. And the closer we get to them, the closer we get to Sasuke-kun!"

Team 7 nodded their agreement with her.

"Yue-chan, do you know anything about Orochimaru besides that we already know?"

Yue looked at Naruto who had a hard look on his face. The same feeling radiated from Sakura.

"Orochimaru has many hideouts and he moved quite frequently, to avoid detection. But I can't tell you more because most of the time, I didn't know anything or didn't see anything when I was moved. I'm sorry."

"Arigatou, Yue-chan."

Yue herself just whished that she could tell them more…

* * *

**I'm not available now but if you liked it, leave a message after this chapter ;p LOL**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	11. Sunagakure

Shiroi Kyuubi

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the looooooooooong wait. School has kept me busy with al kinds of work and tests, along with having some free-time to myself a little ;p I have also suffered from a small writers block, but no worries! I got everything sorted and am ready for action. ****We also got a new opening and ending theme! And for those who might have a hard time remembering what happened, here's a small recap:**

_Konoha had just been informed of Gaara's kidnapping, leaving Tsunade with a though decision. Assigning Team 7 to the mission, Tsunade had a small fight with Yue, who couldn't except the fact that she was keeping secrets from her about Orochimaru. Yue finally got permission to join them and set out together with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi for a new mission that might changes their lives forever._

**And if there are any questions or things that aren't clear, let me know and I'll see what I can do ;p Enjoy the new chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Sunagakure**

They were all resting against trees. Yue had fallen asleep, but was half aware at what was going on around her. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up.

"Alright, break time's over."

"5 more minutes." Yue mumbled drowsy.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?"

"Up there."

They looked up and saw Naruto standing on a branch, watching the sun rise behind the mountain peaks. Sakura wondered if he even slept that night. Temari shared that thought and Yue, well…she was still sleeping. Kakashi was trying to wake her against her will, no success so far.

"Yue-chan, wake up." He poked her.

"One more minute, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'll wake her, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said while fastening her glove on her hands. He suddenly felt sorry for the girl.

She walked over to, crunched down right next to her ear and whispered softly first. That resulted into a moan , but no awaking. Then, Sakura just took a deep breath and yelled at her in a voice familiar to Tsunade.

"Get your lazy ass up or I'll beat you to pulp!"

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Yue was looking everywhere in shock and then saw Sakura smile at her. Shaking her head and trying to get the buzzing out her ear, Yue got up, straightened her hair and walked over to Kakashi-sensei.

"Let's head out!"

* * *

They arrived at an opening from the woods and gazed upon an almost endless dessert. Yue whistled to herself and stretched her limbs a little while Naruto spoke up.

"All right! It's the dessert!"

"Of course it's the dessert, Naruto-san. What else do you think this is? A swimming pool?"

"I was just saying, Yue-chan…" He pouted at her, earning her smile.

"Sunagakure is behind this. I'll take the lead from here." Temari said.

"We're counting on you, Temari-san."

They ran of into the sand and into the sun. Yue regretted that decision the moment she put her foot on the sand. It got into everywhere! She wondered if Temari had those problems as well. Unfortunately, they met up with a sand storm later and Temari thought it better for them to hide in a cave until the storm moves away or dies off. Naruto was not pleased with that idea and waited impatiently at the entry.

"We're so close to Sunagakure! I can't wait anymore!" He started to move towards the exit. Luckily, Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto! I told you not to get impatient, didn't I?"

"But-"

"Just deal with it! Temari-san is the one most upset here!" Sakura yelled at him.

Yue looked over at Temari and noticed her look. She was worried, scared and feared the worst. But she wouldn't give up. Yue couldn't help but feel with her. After all, it was her brother.

"When there's a sandstorm, it's best to sit it out."

"I agree with that." Yue snorted. "Imagine getting sand everywhere until the littlest hole."

Temari laughed a little while Naruto looked impatient and shocked at the realisation that sand can get anywhere. Yue took of her shoe and let the bits of sand roll out of it. It felt good to get rid of that.

"It'll be fine. This shouldn't continue much longer."

"Please let up soon!" Naruto looked at the storm.

* * *

Yue breathed in and out once they were sprinting within the village. They had finally arrived at Sunagakure, much to her pleasure. Though, they didn't really have time to view the village. Quickly, they headed towards the hospital.

"What? They got Kankurou, too?" Temari asked the ninja.

"Hai. After the Kazekage-sama was abducted, Kankurou-dono went after him. But he was poisoned by the enemy and we don't know how to remove the poison! At this rate…"

"Shit!"

"Hey, Sakura?" Yue whispered to her.

"Hm?"

"Who's Kankurou?"

"He is Temari-san's other brother. I thought he was the oldest from the siblings."

"Ah."

Sakura turned to Temari. "Let's go, Temari-san! I'll take a look at him."

They hurried and reached to hospital. Yue could see an emergency room right in front of them and could only guess that that was the place that they were heading for. Temari was the first one there and pushed the doors open. A couple of people were surrounding a boy who lay on a bed.

"Kankurou!" Temari yelled, with Naruto repeating it once more.

Yue stopped running to take a breather. For the first time in months, she was overstretching her on this mission. She wasn't used to it yet. Suddenly she heard a woman scream and charge at Kakashi who looked dumbfound. It was an older woman and she didn't look happy.

"Prepare to die!"

"Hey?"

Luckily that Naruto jumped in between and stopped her. Yue was shocked and looked rather surprised. Everyone in that room looked surprised. The old woman had been blocked by Naruto and his clones and was shoved farther away from them.

"Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi-sensei, you wrinkly old woman ?"

"Konoha's White Fang! How dare you, you wretched scum? How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"

"Um, I'm not-"

"No excuses!"

She was about to attack again, until an old man stopped her. He looked at Kakashi and turned his eyes to slits. He had noticed something doesn't match.

"Take a closer look, Nee-chan…"

She did as she was told and Yue noticed her expression change. Kakashi was smiling apologetic while making stopping movements with his hands. Naruto was still standing in defensive stance in front of him. He didn't look happy.

"He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him. Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago." The man said.

The woman looked queasy while Kakashi kept smiling and said hello in his usual way. The woman still didn't believe it while Yue shook her head at this all. Sakura and Temari were with Kankurou, one worrying while the other examining.

"Remember? When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't it so, Nee-chan?"

The woman chuckled. "Just kidding! I was just pretending to be senile." Then, she laughed hysterically.

Yue sweat dropped along with Naruto and Kakashi. Temari was shaking her head and Sakura had a loss for words. Unbelievable that a woman like that could change into a creepy grandmother, you know, like the ones who stuff you full of cookies just because they missed you. Kankurou started screaming again and reached for his own neck. Sakura was directly on to him while Yue had moved to comfort Temari. Temari noticed her and let her hand get squeezed for comfort. Yue hoped that it was the best she could do.

"Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, stand back a little please."

"I understand, dattebayo." Naruto replied.

"Good luck, Sakura-san."

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Yue yawned a bit but kept her face on the doors that led to Kankurou. Naruto sat next to her while Kakashi sat on the other side, reading his book again. The two older siblings sat next to Naruto. Sakura was doing her best and giving orders to the other medics. Temari was still a little shocked but stayed cool. Eventually, Sakura ordered them to keep Kankurou down while she'd perform a delicate operation. The screams that came from Kankurou, made Yue shift in her seat.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Who was that White Fang of Konoha person this old lady was talking about?"

"I was wondering about that too."

"Who was he?"

By now, he had caught everyone's attention. The old woman was also interested and looked at his with questioning eyes. Yue turned a little in her seat and face him as well.

"I'd say he's best described as…my father."

"Y-You're the White Fang's son?"

"No wonder, you're a spitting image of him."

Yue looked at Kakashi who was rubbing his head innocently. When she was little, they often told her she was her father's daughter. She had his temper, his sense of justice and his antics. She wondered how Kakashi's father was.

"I removed most of the poison. He's no longer in danger."

Many medics gasped and looked amazed at how Sakura had done it. By now, the others had re-entered the room. Naruto congratulated Sakura while Yue had moved over to Temari who had slid to the floor.

"You alright, Temari-san?"

She breath heavily. "H-Hai. I'm just so relieved."

Sakura pulled out more orders and things she needed and started working again. The old woman watched her every movement with surprised eyes. Kankurou was breathing deeply and a little suppressed but looked less pale then before. This has been a long day already.

"Nee-chan, times are changing, slowly…but surely."

* * *

Yue started out the window of her appointed room that she shared with Sakura. They decided to rest for a few hours before they set out to find Gaara, much to Naruto's displease. If it were up to him, did be running down a road already. Not that she minded. She wasn't even tired. Sunagakure was a beautiful place. Sandy but beautiful. Of course, Konoha would always be her home, but this place was certainly not on her bad-list. Yue didn't hear the door open and was confronted with a sigh.

"Oooh, I'm beat!" Sakura said, throwing herself on the bed.

"Then, you should rest Sakura-san. You deserve it for what you did back there."

"Well…it was a close call. If we had arrived any later, Kankurou might not have made it."

Yue smiled at her. "But he did make it, thanks to you Sakura-san. Tsunade must be proud of you."

"I hope she is, because I'm exhausted!"

Yue walked away from the window and passed Sakura, who was making herself comfortable on the bed. She exited the room and wandered off. Yue wasn't even tired yet, so sleeping wouldn't help. The hall was silent with only a few lights on. The floor was carpeted in red with black stripes on the sides. It must have been pretty late because there was no sound nowhere. Or people running around. Yue decided to walk down the hall for no particular reason. Surprisingly, she met up with Naruto who had changed in his pyjama's for the night.

"Oh, Yue-chan. Didn't see you there."

"I was just strolling, you know. Sakura is sleeping, she was pretty beat."

He smiled. "She sure was, dattebayo!"

Yue nodded with a smile, looking around a little. Naruto was sharing a room with Kakashi and Temari had decided to spend the night by Kankurou. She didn't say why of course, but Yue knew it was because she was afraid to lose him. Sakura was probably off to dreamland already, so she won't be popping up somewhere anytime soon.

"Yue…we will find him, right?"

"Um?"

"Gaara. We will find him right?"

"Of course! We won't stop until we do."

She looked at him closely. Naruto looked tired but seemed strong enough to keep going for another hour. He has been worrying ever since they left, and it was starting to pay it's toll on him.

"You alright, Naruto? You look really bummed."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little tired. How are you by the way? It's your first mission since…" He said.

"Since ever. I had never been on a mission before, so this is actually my first."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Did Hokage-ojisan never let you go on a mission?"

"Not really. Somehow, he'd ratter have me home in Konoha then out on a mission."

"Well, you're doing great."

"Arigatou, Naruto. I appreciate that."

He grinned at her. "Anytime. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Sleep tight."

Yue turned away, hearing the door open and close behind her. Walking back to her room, Yue sneaked over to her bed so she wouldn't disturb Sakura and her well-earned rest. Small rays of moonlight shone through the curtain, give Yue enough light to change into her pyjama's and crawling into bed. Somehow, she feared about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Boring or refreshing? Just push your favourite button on this page ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	12. Old School

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to update and I apologize for the short chapter. I had been so busy with school, catching up on some thingw because I had been sick for like a week or so. And I didn't have much to say in this one. But the next one will definitely be longer! **

**Thanks so much for the review and for spending your time in this ;p Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Old School**

Yue brushed of the sand that had crawled up her boots. Currently, they were waiting outside for someone of Suna to join them while they would go after Gaara. They had gotten up very early, resulting in Yue hitting Kakashi with her pillow and Sakura kicking him out screaming bloody murder at him. But each and every one of them had slept well and were ready for action.

"I'm going too!" Temari announced at them.

"Temari, stay here and work on the defence of the country borders. From the shinobi of Suna, I am more than enough." A voice came from above.

The old woman, Chiyo, looked down at them from the building, determination all over her face.

"But, Chiyo-baasama!"

Baki nodded. "That would be to much for you…"

"Don't treat me like an old woman!"

Then she jumped down, shocking the others and calling out to her in fear that she might hurt herself. Yue was quite surprised along with the other when Chiyo landed perfectly on her two feet, without a scratch.

"I wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now…" She smiled creepy.

* * *

They all stood on their appointed spots, pouring their chakra out for the seal. It would take three days and nights to finish this up, but then again…it was all worth it. The Kazekage, Gaara of Sunagakure, was being extracted from his bijuu and he really looked like he was in agony. He couldn't move his body, speak or even scream out. He just hung there in the air, letting plums of chakra and bijuu pulled out of him forcefully.

"An enemy from Konoha is approaching our hideout. He appears to be very skilled…his name is Maito Gai." Zetsu spoke.

"Who's that?"

"He's a jounin from Konoha that uses taijutsu. He's quite talented, so don't underestimate him." Itachi explained.

"Ah…that bizarre beast, eh."

"I'll use that jutsu." Pain said loudly.

After a few argument between the members until Kisame, a shark-like man was chosen to go and do whatever he needed to stop them. He grinned a toothy grin at that welcoming thought.

"It seems that we have caught the attention of the Kyuubi as well…he is coming."

"Well, that would settle it, un. If we catch him, I would have completed my mission." Deidara replied.

"That would be a good head start, but a great risk. If Konoha finds out, we'll have to deal with them as well. That would only be a waste of time."

Deidara grumbled under his breath. "Why did you have to ruin the fun, Sasori-dana?"

Pain looked at them. Mean while, Gaara was stilling being extracted from his bijuu on a rather painful matter. His face had started crumbling more and his eyes looked blank. This wasn't anything near healthy. But that didn't matter to Pain. They would have the ichibi, Shukaku, and would be one step closer to their goal.

* * *

The wind blew in her face as Yue jumped forward, trying to keep up with the others. Pakkun had said they needed to head into a direction of water and mountains, but Yue trusted Kakashi to lead them there.

Naruto had been restless about saving Gaara the entire time, so much that it gave Yue a worried shiver down her spine. She bet everyone felt it.

"Naruto…can I ask you something?" Sakura jumped up right next to him.

"Nanda, Sakura-chan?"

"Since when did Akatsuki start targeting you?"

Naruto's eyes widened at her and then turned thoughtful. He remembered that day, when he met two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. He remembered the feeling it gave him when they told him they would go after him. He was terrified to the bone. Only just for the fact they would come for him. He didn't even dare to think about them killing him without pissing his pants.

"I don't know…"

"A while ago…two Akatsuki members infiltrated Konoha in order to make contact with Naruto."

Yue swallowed down a lump and looked at Naruto, someone who had become one of her first friends. If he were to ask her if she was afraid of his bijuu now that she know, she would deny it. She was afraid that they might take him away from everyone and her. She wouldn't be able to survive through another dear loss in her life. She wouldn't be able to recover from that. That's why she would help him and everyone in every way, just so he could stay safe.

"It's been three years since they started moving. Though I can't quite see their motive behind this."

"Why did they wait for three years?" Sakura asked, wondering to herself.

Yue nodded at that. Why wait three years when you can just take action? It not like they don't have enough shinobi to do that. On the other hand, she tried to hope they would rather wait three years because their afraid of Naruto. It brought a smile on her face. Jumping from another stone upwards, Yue joined the conversation again.

"Bijuu?"

Chiyo snorted. "What! You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know about that?"

"The information regarding the Kyuubi is top secret in Konoha, so…"

"I heard of them." Yue spoke without thinking.

"Yue?"

"Um. Sensei used to tell me about them when we were bored. Al though he reluctant at first, he told me eventually."

Yue smiled sadly at that memory. She was only his student for three months when he suddenly said they would go out for a non-educational walk outside. At first she had thought that she did something wrong but when she smiled to her, at all went away. Eventually, she listened without asking questions which she usually did when he told her something.

"The bijuu are magical beasts possessing tails. No one knows where they are since most of them had been sealed away now, but their were stretched out everywhere. At least, that was what Sarutobi-sensei told me."

"The sand always possessed the ichibi, Shukaku that is sealed within Gaara-sama."

"Ichibi? So…there are others beside the Kyuubi?"

"Hai, there are in total nine bijuu in this world." Kakashi replied.

Yue know all this already and looked over to Naruto when she was nearly at the same height. The number of bijuu had caught his attention. It would get anyone's attention if it was about evil people collecting powerful beasts.

"The bijuu are a monstrous formation of chakra. During great the shinobi war, every hidden village attempted to acquire the power for military purposes. They competed to obtain these beasts. However…no one can control such a power beyond the ability of men."

It grew silent as Chiyo's words died out on the wind. No one has ever seen the true power of a bijuu before but just knowing that they have such a chakra within them, would make even the most doubting shinobi believe it. Naruto believed it. Hell, he had felt it before and so had Gaara. The rush, your power that suddenly goes a notch or two higher and the adrenaline that pumps through your ears. Yeah, Naruto had felt it and to be honest, he didn't feel like himself anymore. Even though he saw what he was doing and he felt what he was doing, he wasn't himself anymore. He felt animalistic and can't see the difference between friend or foe or good and bad.

"Don't worry Naruto. Akatsuki won't win…ever." Yue reassured him.

He smiled back. "Count on that!"

"Everyone halt!"

Everyone jumped at Kakashi's sudden yell but stopped moving either way. Yue dug her feet in the grass, trying to find her grip and eventually stopped next to Naruto. She noticed his gaze fixed on something and his eyes widened. Yue turned her head and saw it as well.

* * *

**!Cliff-hanger! What will happens next? Stay tuned!**

**~Blackangel-Cindy~**


	13. Uchiha Itachi

Shiroi Kyuubi

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**I know it has been a long time since you've heard of me, but school is beginning to become hectic these months and there has been some kind of problem with Fanfiction because it wouldn't allow me to update any new chapters. I was like _what the hell_ for a few weeks now. now that i had the time to update, they wouldn't let me. really annoying! It must have been cruel to let you wait so long since that cliff-hanger episode ;p**

**Anyway, this chapter is longer then the last one so I hope you'd enjoy it because this one has a nice twist to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

**Chapter Thirteen: Uchiha Itachi**

A person in a black cloak and red clouds. He started at them, his eyes fixed on each and everyone. Yue felt that all to familiar chill run down her spine, creeping up her arms and legs like Goosebumps. She didn't even dare to swallow the lump in her throat. Suddenly his eyes turned her way, red as blood staring into cobalt coloured eyes. Yue's eyes widened when she recognized them.

"Who?"

"Well…this is sudden." Kakashi spoke sarcastically.

"This guy…those eyes."

"Uchiha Itachi!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life, she feared the power of the Uchiha clan. Itachi's eyes showed such a dark glow that screamed out murder to anyone who looked into it. Who knows how his genjutsu would feel like.

"Itachi?" Yue whispered.

"Ho, this is the child who killed his entire family?"

"It's been a while…Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun."

His voice sounded like feathers into Yue's ears. But sounds and looks could kill, that much she understood from him. His face looked uninterested while his eyes focused on anything that moved, breathed or sneezed. Next to her, Sakura was clenching her teeth and fists. She hated him for making Naruto and Sasuke suffer all this time.

"You bastard…"

"Naruto…" Yue sighed.

"Not just me but even Gaara?" He pointed at him. "I'll beat you all down!"

Itachi looked at him directly in the eye. He moved his arm, letting his sleeve slide down his arm and reveal his hand. Kakashi noticed his intentions directly and slightly panicked. He had known Itachi of being the Uchiha genius, but who knows how good he has gotten these past six years. He wouldn't take the risk of find it out the hard way.

"Everyone, don't look directly into his eyes! It's dangerous!"

Itachi had turned his hand into a tiger seal by now, turning his eyes to slits. Yue turned around to face Kakashi with surprise written all over her face.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Judge his movements from the movements from his body and feet."

"Easier said then done, Kakashi-sensei." Yue huffed.

"You'll be find if you just avoid eye contact."

She looked down quickly just like everyone else. It felt kind of weird, almost like she was submitting to his power while bowing her head. Glancing over to the others, she saw Sakura having trouble avoiding his eyes.

"Hm…Uchiha clan…It's been a long time since I fought a sharingan."

"Chiyo-obaasama…you fought them before?" Yue wondered.

"Of course. I was much younger and more beautiful back then." She smiled creepy at Yue.

"Why did I ask?"

"What do we do then?" Naruto asked.

Yue wouldn't know. Never in her life had she faced the Uchiha clan before. Not even when she was in training with Sarutobi-sensei. It wasn't like he wanted her in the dark, it was either that he wanted to protect her from others telling her all kinds of things that don't matter to her. Sure, he told her about them and their special _Kekkei genkai _that puts genjutsu on anyone they want. Their name screams a big exclamation to her trained brains.

"If it's one on one, surely flee. If it's two on one, take the rear."

"That riddle!"

~  
_Yue swung with her legs over the edge of the bridge. Sarutobi-sensei had given her leave on training today, saying that she didn't had to overwork herself. The water reflected her in the sunlight. Her white hair hung loose over her shoulder wile she noticed her training outfit could use a wash._

_The soft humming of her person caught her attention and she noticed her sensei walk over to her with his pipe in his mouth. Noticing his student, his voice grew louder pointed to her._

"_If it's one on one, surely flee. If it's two on one, take the rear. You know what that means, Yue-chan?"_

"_No, sensei."_

"_It's the base of defeating a genjutsu. The easiest way to understand genjutsu is by learning this riddle. Now listen carefully…"  
~_

"Even if one is caught in a genjutsu, there is one more to go behind the opponent. If they hit the real body, the genjutsu will unravel." Chiyo explained.

"I see…"

"Yeah, the old hag is useful."

Yue heard it all before. Sarutobi-sensei tried many times to make her understand it's workings. But that would only work with a normal genjutsu. The Uchiha uses an eye jutsu, making it more difficult. Plus, some even surpass the normal sharingan by achieving the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you get stuck in that one, you will be effected directly and there would be no challenging the effects. Yue know that much.

"A troublesome person…What in the world is he?"

"That's Kakashi-san for you. You know so much after being captured by my Tsukuyomi once."

"You became weary after that, didn't you? It takes large amounts of chakra and is a great risk to your eyes, ne Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Well analyzed after fighting me only once…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes once more at the older shinobi. Kakashi on the other hand started to remove his forehead protector, revealing his left eye to him. Yue saw the ever present single red eye look back, but somehow this one had less murderous intent. Kakashi's sharingan almost resembled himself in so many ways. It was kind, almost lovely. It might be the only sharingan Yue wasn't afraid of. But then again, she hadn't met many sharingan users yet and she wasn't planning on meeting any.

"How far has your eyesight deteriorated?"

Itachi looked at him and soon diverted his eyes. He tried to keep his head straight.

"Impossible…"

"This won't go the same like last time." He determinately said.

"If you think I'll be the same as before, then you're making a huge mistake!" Naruto grinned

Yue smiled a little, even though she doesn't understand any of it. Glancing over to Sakura, both girls shared a nod. If the guys would fight, so would they. They would either support or charge. It didn't really matter to them. They sure as hell won't lose to the likes of him. Yue knew the extend of Sakura's power and vice versa. They would help in any way possible.

"Naruto, I'll handle him."

Naruto's eyes widened and his bit his lip. "If I don't get to fight, then where's the teamwork?"

"I think he wants you to cover him, Naruto." Yue smiled.

"Really?"

"I can't handle him by myself."

Looking over to Yue, he smiled back at her. He'll support in the best way he can to help Kakashi and protect them. He just hoped that Gaara would be okay. Somehow when he thought of him, he felt a strange tugging feeling, the one that tells you that something hurt. _'Please Gaara…please be okay.'_

Keeping his eyes still on the ground, Naruto tried to look over to the others. It was only then that he noticed that Yue was acting strange, staring into nothingness. The others noticed it to.

"Shit! She's stuck in a genjutsu!"

Sakura looked over at him. "Let's get her out of it!"

"How?"

"Just do something!"

Naruto moved over to stand in front of her, avoiding every eye contact possible with Itachi and took her face in his hands. Her eyes looked at him but nothing stared back. He nearly jumped back in surprise. Shaking her a little to snap her out of it, he called out her name.

* * *

Weightless…that was how she felt. Yue felt so free, but in some way, it didn't match her situation at all. Just a moment ago, she was facing Uchiha Itachi, member of Akatsuki that was blocking their way to Gaara. And now, she was floating and didn't even dare to open her eyes. But when she opened them, she was laying in water with clouds above her. There was no wind and water wasn't rocking her back and forth. Heaving herself up to look around, Yue saw endless waters and skies. Almost like a room without an end.

"Normally, I choose what I want people to see, but with you…I just make you end up here, no matter what I try."

Yue looked to the side and saw Itachi looking at her, standing on the surface like it was a normal thing to do. His sharingan was red and blazing at her, the tomoes twirling once in a while. When Yue got up completely, she wasn't wet from the water or cold. She even felt funny that it was almost hilarious to see Itachi stand there, looking around in wonder.

"What is this place?"

"You tell me." He stepped forward, the water rippling under his feet.

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

Itachi looked at her with a brow raised nonchalantly. When he had pointed his finger, his first idea was catching Naruto in his genjutsu, but eventually he took her instead to get Naruto on his toes. When he tried to form his genjutsu, some strange chakra, powerful even, pushed it back and stuck them in here. Whatever that chakra was, it didn't want him to mess with her mind in anyway possible.

"Strange…"

"What is? That you're stuck here with me in a genjutsu of your own making?"

"Didn't I just tell you that this place was not my idea but yours? Maybe not your but definitely something that has to do with you."

Yue turned her eyes to slits. "What do you mean by that?"

Just when he was about to open his mouth, a distant voice echoed over the water and in the sky. Yue looked up while Itachi looked down. Somehow, the voice came from two sides. Up and below.

"…u…e!"

It became louder and more clearer to her.

"…Yue…!"

"Naruto?" She smiled a little.

"Yue! Hey…Wake…up! Wake up…already!"

* * *

After shaking her for the tenth thousand time by now, Naruto called out again to her and even tried pouring his own chakra into her system so she would get jolts and wake up herself from the genjutsu. Sakura had tried giving her a chakra empowered tap on her back, but Yue just kept stared into nothingness.

Then the colour returned to her eyes and she quickly looked up to him with a surprised look on her face. His hands were still on her shoulders and he still looked at her with that worried expression on his face that was for her part a little to close right now.

"Thank Kami…" Sakura sighed.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?"

Farther away from them, Itachi opened his eyes and blinked at the light. His head started throbbing out of the sudden, making him grab his head in pain. Hearing their conversation, Itachi pushed the pain away and looked at them. Naruto was still standing in front of Yue with Sakura not far away. Kakashi looked at him by now while Chiyo looked at the teenagers and then back at him. Their stares were probably meant to unnerve him, but none reached that far to his patience.

"Don't worry…I didn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan on her. Let's just say, I couldn't use it at the moment."

"It's finally time for the last battle. Put your all into it, Naruto!" Kakashi said.

It didn't take long when Itachi attacked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball!)_

Yue watched as the giant fireball was blown out his mouth, right towards them. Grabbing Naruto by his arms and pulled him to the side. Naruto did the same this time but pulled her closer to him to shield her from the blow. Sakura jumped back fast, looking over quickly at Naruto and Yue and saw them pull to the sides, much to her relief. Chiyo had jumped away right on time while Kakashi disappeared somewhere.

Yue had closed here eyes from the impact. She hoped the others were fine. The hands around her waist and head moved a little, allowing her to lift her head. Naruto looked down to her with a small smile on his face along with some dirt and a scratch on his cheek.

"You okay?"

"Um. You?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine."

Their faces were so close, that perhaps for the first time Yue noticed the small hint of violet in his sky blue eyes. Right around the iris. It made them look intense from up close. Shaking herself from her thoughts, considering this is still a life or death situation, Yue looked away and tried to see the others. Naruto on the other hand had noticed her stare that was focussed on his eyes. Their faces had been so close, he could almost smell her. A smell of peppermint mixed with green herbs. The same mixture he had smelled each time he used the bathroom after her. When Yue pulled away, Naruto blinked and was brought back to reality.

In the meantime, Kakashi had hid himself under the ground and shot up when Itachi drew near. Unfortunately, he had noticed it before Kakashi even jumped and evaded his punch at the last minute. Throwing at each other, or at least trying, both moved around each other until they finally were locked together in a grip. Sharingan vs. Sharingan.

Seeing it all, Yue felt something climb up her spine for perhaps the thousandth time now. Somehow, it didn't feel right to her at all. Glancing over to her right, she noticed Naruto gone and Kakashi crawl out his hole in the ground.

"No wonder…This is a Kage Bushin." _(Shadow Clone)_

"Handle him and my bushin, Naruto!"

"Got it!"

Everything happened so quick. The moment she heard his voice, she turned her head towards him, gazing into a pair of red eyes that came along with darker whiskers and a pair of sharp canine teeth. She had never seen him like this, but it didn't scare her. Far from it, she was wondering why. Was it of the Kyuubi inside him? Or is this him after an over-charge? She decided to ask him later, that if he wanted to talk about it.

"Oodama Rasengan!" _(Great Sphere Rasengan)_

Naruto spurted forwards along with his clone, both holding and pouring their chakra into a large ball that looked blue and fierce like the wind. With him being faster in this state, Naruto gave it his all and pushed it right into Itachi's stomach. It created a large crater behind him and the orb or ball grew even larger at the impact. Yue shielded her eyes from the dust and light and heard Sakura briefly sigh in awe at him.

* * *

In a way he felt relieved that it wasn't Itachi that lay there. Otherwise, his only connection to Sasuke would have been gone and perhaps Sasuke, if he would have heard, would come after him because he had killed his brother. Not that Sasuke really saw themselves like brothers since Itachi had killed his entire family. But still, even with Itachi being the villain, he still needed his help to bring Sasuke back.

Glancing over to the sides, Naruto watched his team-mates match his pace which he had quickened a little while ago. The words that Chiyo had said about _jinchuuriki's _had unsettled him a little. He was sure she knew about him and about the _Kyuubi_. He knew that too, feeling that darkish aura inside him. He had to admit that there had been nights when I didn't feel like himself at all. He felt like a complete other person who didn't fear or didn't care about others. That had resulted into hurting Jiraiya during training, something he still regrets until this day. But getting away from that 'personality' would be even harder.

When Chiyo told them about the consequences of being a _jinchuuriki_, and to be honest…he wasn't up for the idea of dieing.

Sakura had had started tearing up on that, much to his displeases. Naruto would have wanted her to worry less about it, after all it was his problem and his alone. Even though he knew she was crying for him, he had shoved it off like the typical idiot he sometimes was. He didn't want her to be like that, not now and not ever. Besides, she had her own problems to worry about that. All though, he just wished it hadn't hurt her feelings with his reaction. It was the last thing he would want…

"Naruto! Let's rest here for the night." Kakashi called from behind him.

"But, we're so close and-"

"Naruto, we're of no use when we're to tired to even lift our arms. Let's just rest."

He sighed and eventually nodded to Sakura. Turning around on his branch, Naruto hopped off and landed in a crunch next to Kakashi, who either had a satisfied smile or a grim line of patience on his lips. Something he will never know.

"Yue, could you give me my backpack? It's behind you."

"Sure."

At some point, he found himself sitting down on his blanket with a bowl in his hand, eating whatever energy he had lost by now. Sakura and Yue were talking softly to each other with Chiyo being not so far away, resting on her own blanket. And Kakashi, well he was to busy with rereading his latest edition of Icha Icha. Naruto was sure that he was enjoying that a little to much from time to time.

"You don't like it?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Eh?"

"The food. You're not eating it."

He looked down and noticed more then half was still there. "Oh. Sorry, I'm not that hungry."

"Well, you got to eat something, Naruto."

The new voice startled him. He shifted his gaze from Sakura to Yue, who smiled at him softly. Her white hair was glowing under the moonlight and shining from the bonfire. She looked tired, but decided to smile for him. It was probably for the best. He wouldn't want her crying for him like Sakura almost did. She had had her amount of tears already. Her eyes were to honest with him as well. They showed that they were worried, even scared. But knowing her, she holding herself back from breaking down. Two girls sobbing for him might as well be the end of him being sane.

**Not like you ever were, kid. **

Naruto nodded to himself, oblivious to the dark aura in the back of his mind. It was until the chills suddenly ran up his spine, like a nail caressing your back, that his eyes widened and he realized who had spoken to him. For months, maybe one year…he hadn't heard him in a long time. And it had felt so peaceful, not hearing his sadistic voice at the back of his brain. But hearing him now…wasn't welcoming. Not like it was ever before.

**Long time no hear, kid. I started missing you and all your coped up feelings filled with anger and hate. Let's have a chat, shall we?**

**Guess who ? Yes, it****'s KYUUBI! I always thought he deserved a place in the spotlight so I couldn't help myself. He's so funny to write ;p please review!**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	14. The Voice In My Head Isn't My Conscience

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**I'm back! For those who had been waiting for this chapter so long, sorry for the delay. It has Kyuubi in it to I hope it might ease the pain ;p ****Last time though, I didn't get much reviews and I started to worry if this was still good writing. So please, if it's no so much, could you tell me if it's good because that would be a great help.**

**Anyway…Enjoy!**

**P.S: Bold = Kyubbi talking in Naruto's head.  
**_Italics = Naruto thinking/answering back to Kyubbi **or** character's thoughts_

* * *

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Voice In My Head Isn't My Conscience**

**Long time no hear, kid. I started missing you and all your coped up feelings filled with anger and hate. Let's have a chat, shall we?**

_Leave me alone._

**Well, aren't you one bucket of sunshine. But then again, you never were one around me. I wonder why…**

Naruto grabbed his head in annoyance. For months, he hadn't bothered him and now he decided to talk to him. That was probably one of the most unwanted surprises he ever got. The first time had been one.

He was just resting after a hard training while Jiraiya went out do buy some food for the road. He had been so out of it that he hadn't noticed the chuckles at the back of his mind. The first time that fox decided to talk to him willingly and Naruto had been nothing but surprised and completely speechless. After a while, Naruto felt changes inside himself and eventually, that fox got to know things that Naruto would never share with anyone. Dark things…

He avoided conversations at all costs with him, but couldn't block him out his head. Eventually, at least that was what Naruto though, the fox got bored and gave up. He hadn't heard his irritating voice or felt his aura since then.

**Thinking about me, were you? How sweet.**

_I said leave me alone! _

**Hey! Don't get your pants in a twist. I just wanted to talk.**

_Why? Last time you wanted to talk, you were trying to take over my mind._

**Oh, that was a little misunderstanding. **

_To hell with that!_

**What, you expect a sorry? You want me to say the actual words? You know I'm not like that, kid.**

_I wasn't really expecting that anyway…So, what do you want? _

**I remember us having so much fun when we talked. I grew tired of having a monologue with myself. **

_Have fun continuing that. I'm not in the mood._

**You were when you needed MY power for YOUR goals. I'd say it would only be fair if you did something in return. Like explaining at why I'm still stuck in your damn sewer! Paint and some lights can do miracles, kid.**

Naruto blocked with whatever chakra he had and tried to move his mind on to other things. Perhaps a good night sleep would remedy that for him. Noticing that all the others had hit the sack early, Naruto made sure that his cloth was good and finally laid down. He felt himself drift of slowly, floating away from the meadow where they had set up camp.

But when he opened his eyes at the sound of dripping water, Naruto forced his eyes open rather quickly and looked around. How many time he had ended up here, he couldn't count on his two hands. It was just enough to send him over the edge of annoyance. Sure, _he _wanted to talk to him but intentionally dragging him down there was to much. He walked and took many turns until he finally reach the one room that literally screamed danger at him. But he wasn't afraid, at least, not as much as he used to be. The first time he ever came here, he was just a young boy thinking he was having a nightmare. The looming cages had made him piss his pants but now, he just sighed in defeat. He guessed he had no other choice but to hear him out, if he wanted it or not.

"I said I wasn't in the mood. Why did you bring me here, dattebayo!"

His voice echoed through the large room, growing darker each time he blinked his eyes. The large body behind the bars moved and soon, Naruto stood face to face with his inner torture. It's red eyes illuminated in the darkness of his prison and made him look mental when he gave him a toothy grin.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright, here I am so talk."

"Easy, we got time." The fox smirked.

"Well, I don't. So tell me, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's not really talking, it's more of a warning."

Naruto snorted. "What's with your sudden act of kindness? I thought you hated me."

The fox moved closer to the bars and stared into Naruto's eyes. If it would have been someone else, they would have already turned around, run away and screamed bloody murder by now. But not him. He had forced himself to stand his ground against that fox, even though his conscience had screamed not to many times.

"I do hate you…With all my black little heart. But, we're in the same boat here. You die, I die. Get it kid?"

"I thought we had moved past that conversation already."

"Oh, we did. But back then, there weren't people trying to catch our asses and kill us for it."

Naruto suddenly smirked himself at the fox his words. "Don't tell me your getting scared."

"Me? Scared? Don't make me laugh, kid. You should be scared, because it will be you who is going to lose his life first. Not that I care."

Now that Naruto thought about it, the more sense he made. If what Chiyo had said about jinchuuriki's die once their bijuu gets extracted, then his future didn't seem rose coloured. But he had options, options he was willing to take. He would fight them off until someone just kills him without his suffering to much. Yeah, that was probably the most fitting way he would spit back in their faces.

"But, I'd like to warn you. If they take Shukaku, others will follow and eventually end with you. Well, almost at least."

Naruto looked up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just musing my thoughts. Either way, your running out of time, kid. I can feel Shukaku leave your friend's body. It won't take long."

Naruto seemed surprised and looked at the fox, laying lazy on it's front paws. For a majestic animal, he sure had his moments of humanity. But, Naruto never thought it to be possible for _bijuu_ to communicate with the others. He thought, they were all separate beings with no strings attached to each other, except that they all share large amounts of chakra as greatest abilities.

"Wait. You can feel the others?"

"Yeah, I can. We came from one and the same being after all. It would be illogical if there wasn't something still binding us together. All though, we don't really get along with each other." He grumbled under his breath.

"Why?" Naruto asked, settling himself down on the wet sewer floor.

"Boy with the whiskers, stop asking so many questions!"

"Look, I got a name and it's Naruto! You said you wanted to talk, so talk because I'm getting interested."

The fox opened one eye and stared at the blond. Heaving himself a grunt of annoyance, he shifted his position so he faced Naruto directly and sat himself completely with his head on his paws. His tails were moving around slowly, almost hypnotically. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought of the fox like a wise and older dog who was enjoying his rest while his tails swayed around in the air.

"We don't get along, because we're to busy blaming one and another for the separation as one being. Shukaku being the loudest asshole of the whole bunch because he was the first one to go."

"But, I thought it was the Sage of the Six Paths who separated you."

"Sure…but that was only because we annoyed the hell out of him. But we didn't knew any better. He had taken away our freedom in the first place."

"But, you were destroying the world!" Naruto protested.

"No, we were creating world peace through destruction. There's a subtle difference. Get your facts straight, kid."

"So, everything they might have told us about you guys, are lies?"

"Not really. Just wrong facts. Like the Sage of the Six Paths for instance. He is worshipped by all shinobi because he created ninjutsu and all that crap, right? He was a guy with a serious case of mental problems and look what he'd accomplished."

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that the Sage was nuts?"

"_Nuts_ is an easy way of putting it. He thought he was being watched half of the time and when he would even skin his knee, he thought he'd be dieing the next day. Imagine our feelings when we were sealing in him. There wasn't a day that we didn't visit the happy farm."

Naruto chuckled at it, not noticing that the fox grinned a little himself. He didn't even believe himself that he was telling that kid everything about him. And was even more surprised that he was willing to listen. After all, they avoided each other like the plague unless Naruto needs some chakra boost. Now that he thought of it, this was actually the first time he had a nice conversation with Naruto. A part of him hated it, but another one, as tiny as it may be, felt comfortable with it. But still, he hated that kid with all his guts and tails and that won't change anytime soon.

"You said I'm running out of time, which means that Gaara…is losing, right?"

"Something like that, kid."

* * *

Yue woke up from her slumber when Kakashi's voice was talking to Chiyo. She noticed Sakura already packing up her gear while Naruto was still sprawled on his back, dream of Kami knows what.

"We should get moving."

"H-Hai."

She picked up her things and put them all back in her bag. Naruto had woken up by now, being kicked by Sakura none the less. She laughed a little to herself and turned around only to meet the old eyes of Chiyo. Even though Yue thought she was creepy, she still respected the older woman. She probably couldn't relate to the fact that she was tagging along to kill or watch her grandson die who had turned rogue and joined Akatsuki. Not to forget that he had kidnapped her current Kazekage and Naruto's friend, Gaara.

"Yue! Hurry up."

Looking up, she saw everyone already standing a little further with everything packed. She must have spaced out as she was rerunning their current situation in her head. A lot has happened already to them. She just hoped that Gaara would be alright when they find him. But that nasty feeling of dread crawled up her spine again, leaving Yue blinking at herself and wondering if they would even make it in time. Swinging her bag on to her shoulders, Yue ran over to them and followed Kakashi as he led the way. They were getting closer and closer to the clearing. Over the many branched and rocks they had ran, none could hold back to get there much faster then now. Yue thought the same things and cursed herself for having shorter legs. Even Sakura is a little taller then her, not that it pissed her off. It was a way of dealing with the nerves that had suddenly showed up. She jumped to another branch, but didn't noticed it was a little wet and slipped right of it with a look of surprise on her face.

She was ready to meet the surface, if it weren't for the hand that had grabbed her in time…

"Be careful, Yue-chan. No need to get harmed over something so surprising."

She smiled back. "Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

The white haired jounin gave her arm a strong pull until she stood on the same branch next to him. The others were a little further while Chiyo stood behind them on a higher branch. The three set out again, following Sakura and Naruto, who decided to speed up his pace…again.

"Why would that child go so far to save Gaara, who isn't even from his village? What could-"

"He's a jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi sealed inside him."

Chiyo looked surprised at him, her eyes wide and her mouth a little agape. Yue cast her look downwards at Kakashi's words, knowing what would be coming and of course, to avoid another unnecessary slip.

"More than anyone in Suna, Naruto has understood his feelings. Konoha and Suna, that doesn't matter to him. To Naruto, Gaara is a companion who knows the same pain. It's Naruto's dream to become Hokage. When Gaara became Kazekage, he was disappointed in himself but gave his blessing to Gaara from the depths of his heart."

Yue shifted her look and watched as a small smile formed it's way upon Kakashi's face.

"Naruto has a mysterious power…" Yue said without knowing.

"Ah, that he does. Without saying much, he can become friends with anyone."

Now that Yue thought of it, she had seen this mysterious power before. When he had saved her, he shone an aura of kindness and protection to her. When she first talked to him, that aura changed into trust and understanding. And now, she was friends with him and only knew him for a few months. It was the kind of friendship she had missed all her life and was sure as hell, never going to give that up. Not for any reason.

"I lived long and seen many things. Alliances with other countries were ink on paper, so I worked out a method to protect Suna."

"Chiyo-obaasama?" Yue asked.

"I was the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara. I did it to protect the village, but in the end, it only became a hardship for them. Now, a village we avoided many years is currently trying to save us. I've gotten senile, close to giving up."

Chiyo looked to the side at Yue, slightly envious at the girl for having lesser hardships. But then again, she was young and had a long way to go. She might learn a few things along that way and eventually reach certain hardships Chiyo had dealt with many times before. She washed she could save that girl all the misery that might overcome her, but perhaps it would make her stronger and help her grow.

'_Youth…it holds so much possibilities. But then again, we all will the meet the same fate, one more peaceful then the other. But that shouldn't hold youth back from growing…' _She thought with a small smile.

"We're here. Come on!"

They moved faster and jumped down the last set of branches and landed on a lake. Team Guy was already there and Yue couldn't wait to see her former teachers again. But this time they would be team-mates.

"That is a five seal barrier." Kakashi answered a question Yue didn't hear.

"You're late, Kakashi."

"We ran into a little trouble along the way."

"Kakashi, I hope you're not talking about me." Chiyo asked sceptically.

Yue stood up from her crunched position and tugged a few hairs behind her ears. Naruto was already reliving a chakra upgrade with the effects showing on his expression. His whiskers had turned darker again, his eyes red as blood with pupils turned to slits. His sharp canine teeth had reappeared as well, leaving his expression animalistic. Sakura on the other hand was trying to get her breathing under control of the long run with small beads of sweat visible on her forehead. The two jounin looked fine except they were doing the same as Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! Yue-chan!"

"Yo!" Naruto replied to Lee.

"Tenten-san and Lee-kun! It's good to see you guys again."

* * *

After Kakashi explained the workings of the Five Seal Barrier, team Gai set out to remove the seals that were placed further away. Yue had officially met Hyuuga Neji, the infamous cousin to Hinata and a strong Byagukan user. And of course, she had the pleasure of meeting Maito Gai, a man who was to energetic for her likes. Glancing up the rock, Yue swallowed. She knew the plan but couldn't help but doubt it. Sure, Sakura had a monstrous power that could break through concrete walls without a problem, but this large rock was huge. And not to think what they would face behind it.

Yue took her position next to Chiyo and took a deep breath. Naruto stood on the other side, a stern look on his face. Sakura was facing the rock while Kakashi waited for the mark to pull of the seal.

"We're going in with a buttonhook entry!" Kakashi yelled before tearing the seal off.

Sakura got the memo, jumped in gear and ran with her fist pulled back. Slamming it on the hard surface with such power cause the rock to break and crumble in a dozen pieces. Luckily, Kakashi got of right on time to avoid her face in his face. The hole mounted rumbled a bit, making Yue look up in wonder, hoping nothing would fall on them. The rocks sank in the water, disturbing its former calmness. Some rocks even decided to pile up on each other. But when Kakashi gave the mark, pointing his fingers to the entrance, them moved with determination.

Yue just hoped that what she saw, wasn't what it supposed to be.

Two members faced their way, both with smirk on their faces. A large bird stood at the side and Yue had to admit that it was some weird bird. But what made her clench her fists was because the two men were sitting upon a body…Gaara's body. Even though she had never met him, she knew it was him.

"Well, I wonder which one is the jinchuuriki, un!"

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. "You bastards! I'll beat you to pulp!"

"That one? Sure looks like it, un."

Naruto was breathing heavily. Even his expression had changed again, leaving his nice blue eyes into pools of crimson red ones. He wouldn't believe it. And even if he did, he wouldn't admit it. That Gaara would die or give up so easily wasn't something that Naruto could except. He had fought him before and nearly beat him to death, but never had he given up on him. Now, he had so many reasons not to fail and so many people he had to make proud. No! he wouldn't admit that Gaara had given up.

"Gaara! What's the idea, sleeping at a time like this? Get up! Oi, Gaara! Do you hear me!"

"Naruto…that's enough. You must understand by now."

He did understand. He understood everything that was happing in front of him. But he didn't want to believe it. Any of it. Gaara was a stronger shinobi then he had ever met them, even though his childhood was a little screwed up. Gaara still had miles to go, and Naruto knew he would have done it without hesitations. He sometimes thought Gaara was better them him in almost everything. He always talked about making a difference while Gaara was the one actually doing it. No, he wouldn't believe it. With proof or without, Gaara was sure as hell going to make it and he would be the one helping him through it.

"Yup, don't you get it? He is really dead, un." The blond one said.

Something tightened in Yue's chest. Not because of what that man had said, but for the fact that she had been to late…again. First with her teacher and now with Naruto's friend. She felt like sinking, sinking into a dark pool of pain and misfortune. Yue blinked when something wet let the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. A single tear, as silent as it was, had spoken so many words to her that left her empty and speechless. It wasn't until she felt the hoarseness in her throat that she noticed that she had said something.

"…Why?" Yue tried to swallow. "…Why would you do this?"

It was silent, it hardly reached everyone's ears except Naruto's. He heard the pain in her voice, noticing for the first time they entered the cave that her face had paled and her hands were shaky. The small tears caught his eye and angered him to the point of screaming murder to the world.

**That's right, Naruto. Let it out. Let it all out! All the hidden anger and pain that they had caused you by seeing you as a-**

_Don't even think about saying it!_

…**Monster!**

The anger at which the Kyuubi had spoken, spiked up in his every vein. It left him rigid and mad. He dug his own nails in his palms, trying to control himself and pushing down the hated feeling, the one secret he had hidden from everyone…He had hated everyone for looking down to him, seeing him as a monster. No matter who it was, he hated them to the core and the Kyuubi only spiked up his anger, giving him blood-soaked nightmares filled with screams of the people he would hurt.

He tried breathing in and out and faced his opponent again, the anger flashing red in front of his eyes. He closed them and bend his head down so no one would see his shivers of being pissed. He always wondered what people thought about him. Knowing that now, he wanted to take it out on each and everyone on of them.

Akatsuki would be the first to meet his rage. They were destroying his life, the one he fought and cried for many times. He wouldn't let them win this.

"Give him back…" He lost it and sprinted forward. "Give him back you bastards!"

But Kakashi stopped him, giving him a warning glare. Yue on the other hand was still shaking, failure pumping through her veins. Sakura noticed and gave the girl a support by placing her hand on her shoulder. Sakura hated it as much as she did…

* * *

**I****'m so evil ;) or not…feedback is always lovely to have and maybe if you have questions, and I can't say I blame you (;p), then tell me and perhaps your answer will appear in the next chapter. **

**Stay tuned!**


	15. Break The Ice

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the long delay. (hides behind the couch) I missed all your kind words and reviews! But school has been very demanding, projects and tests just so you know. But here I am with a new chapter which I hope will please you ;p**

_**VERY IMPORTANT NEWS**__**: I'm writing a side story about this one, more like a prequel to a new coming character and a bit about Yue's past. I would really like for you to read it, it might help you understand things that will come in future chapters. And if that doesn't peek your interest, read it because it's an Itachi/OC with a lemon.**_

**Either way, enjoy this chapter and when my side story would be uploaded, enjoy that one as well ;p**

* * *

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Break The Ice**

It didn't take any longer before the real fight started. Naruto, being so angry, pulled out a scroll and summoned a _Fuma Shuriken_. Not even hesitating for one single bit, he jumped over Kakashi and threw the shuriken directly at the one with the weird tail. The same tail that blocked it and send it digging into the ground. The two members were still bickering to each other on an uninterested tone. Then the blond one, Deidara, stood up and faced his partner with a glint in his eyes.

"My artwork explodes. That's the way it is. Unlike your little puppet tricks, Sasori-dana."

Sasori turned his eyes to slits and attacked him with his tail. Deidara dogged it by jumping on the weird bird and looking down to everyone. As soon as his feet touched the bird's back, it moved it's wings, blowing wind right into their faces. But not leaving it like that, the bird too Gaara from the ground and swallowed him in his mouth.

Yue felt like scattered glass when she saw Gaara's limp body disappear in the birds mouth. Glancing over to Naruto, she saw him shake in anger and grind his teeth. Deidara smirked and took off, hoping that his plan would work. And it did. Naruto followed him, despite his team-mates telling him not to. Kakashi shook his head, knowing that Naruto would pull off something as stupid as that.

"Naruto and I will deal with the one outside. Sakura, Yue and Chiyo-obaasama, you take care of this one!"

Sakura nodded and turned around to face her opponent. She was certain about it, but somewhere inside her…she feared the outcome of this battle. As a medic, she already knew that Gaara was dead and beyond the point of saving. Anyone could have seen that. She knew Naruto saw that as well, but had a problem with excepting it. Glancing over to Chiyo, she noticed the old woman's face had turned hard, as if she was counting her options. After all, she had to fight against her grandson, one she had deemed dead for this past few years. There is nothing harder then fighting your own family for the sake of other people. Sakura would probably never understand that feeling, but somehow she could relate to it. Because one day, she might have to fight Sasuke…one she had always loved and admired. But also the one who had turned his back on them. They had given him all their comradeship and turned it into friendship and yet…he left them for power. Left them in the cold she he could have his revenge. It had always been something that Sakura couldn't swallow.

And now there was the problem with Akatsuki hanging over their heads. Sakura looked over to her enemy again and had a shiver of warning crawl over her spine. The difference in experience and skills was so overpowering, just by looking into his eyes. In his eyes, she could see the murderous intent…probably the same one he used every time to kill someone.

"Don't be afraid Sakura. I'm right here with you." Chiyo spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"H-hai."

She looked over to Yue and saw the girl stare in front of her with a blank expression. It must be to much for her to handle all at once. While it was quite the opposite. Yue couldn't handle the fact that she had failed to save someone again. She had lost so many things in life, that she couldn't except something like this. Her heart crumbled, her first tightened around her chest as realization hit her. It wasn't unti she feltl a hand on her shoulder, that Yue blinked here eyes.

"Yue…You should help Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We'll be fine here."

* * *

Yue moved as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt three different kinds of chakra in front of her, knowing already to whom they belong to. She hoped Sakura and Chiyo would be safe, fighting with that puppet master. Now that she thought of it, she wouldn't have been of any use there. Sure, she had her ice jutsu's but she couldn't control them all. And the few jutsu's Kakashi had taught her would only be good enough for defence. She would have only stood in the way.

A large explosion erupted a few miles before her, making her look up in concern. Pushing her feet harder over the water's surface, Yue ran as if her life depended on it. She wasn't afraid or anything, she was more upset and worried. Especially about Gaara. Even though she didn't know him, or would ever know him, couldn't stop herself for reaching out to him. Gaara had a troubled life…one she might never understand. Naruto told her so much about his friend, Yue felt like she knew him already. Gaara had always been alone and hated by everyone, just because he was different. Same goes for Naruto. Only, he had friends while Gaara was still alone. And now, he might always be alone.

Yue sighed and jumped up a rock in search for higher ground. Noticing a pathway with many thick branches crossing in it, Yue felt like she had to follow through there. When her decision was made, Yue jumped away from the rock and on to the branches. Coming closer and closer to her destination, Yue gave her feet and extra push. Soon, she saw a hint of white and blond, jumping around after that bird.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Hearing a distant yet familiar voice, Kakashi turned his head around only to see Yue race over to them. A small flash of anger crossed his face. He had instructed her to stay with Sakura, knowing that this might be dangerous enough. But then again, so was the other. After a while, Yue reached him and didn't even notice his look.

"I told you so stay with Sakura! Is that to hard to understand?"

"I was only getting in their way."

"You would have been safer there!"

"Fighting an Akatsuki member is not something that I call safe, Kakashi-sensei."

He looked over to the smaller shinobi and noticed a look of determination on her face. He know she was right, so there wasn't really a point to argue. He sighed but nodded and pushed forward to he could catch up with Naruto. Yue followed swiftly. That, until they met up with a pissed off Naruto.

"I said wait, didn't I?" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar.

Naruto looked at him with his teeth bared, but Kakashi didn't move a muscle. Yue reached them and showed up on the other side of Naruto.

"We'll definitely get Gaara back, Naruto." She said.

"Yue…"

Naruto nodded and slowed his pace only just a little. Then, he was startled. A soft hand had grabbed his and pulled him along, giving him an unknown strength. He followed the arm and saw Yue's face that stared ahead with a gleam of revenge in her eyes. The same eyes that always looked at him with a smile. This was an entirely different Yue then he had seen before. This was the more serious one, the one that demanded everyone's attention or forced everyone to take a hike. Never the less, he liked it.

**Don't forget she's pretty too.**

_Shut up…_

**What? Don't act like you haven't thought about her looks either.**

_I might have, but that's not the point now!_

He liked at how her hand fitted in his. So perfectly and so soft against his rougher one. He took the hand vaster in his own, squeezing it. As if he wanted to let her know that he would follow her. Somehow, he felt better and more calm. Sure, he had held some girl's hand before but this one felt different. It felt sincere, like it was telling him something he might never figure out. If it would only stay like that forever…

"Naruto…You're not used to this type of opponent. You specialize in close combat, so this long-distance fighter is a bad match for you."

"What do we do then?" Yue asked Kakashi.

"There are only two ways to fight an opponent like this. Either you draw him to a short-range and defeat him. Or, outdo him with your own long-distance attacks."

"So, I can't do it, someone else must. Right?"

"Correct."

"So, you need someone who is specialized in long-distance attacks or someone who can do long-range supporting ninjutsu." Yue spoke.

Naruto grinded his teeth again. "Get to the point! So what are you then, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Me? A mere jounin who happens to know and perform all those things."

Yue rolled her eyes in sarcasm while Naruto suddenly pushed forwards again, leaving a blinking Kakashi behind and tugging a surprised Yue with him. She had forgotten she was still holding his hand.

Whatever her urge had been to take his hand, she never figured it out in the short moments realization hit her. Noticeably, his hand was larger then her hers and rougher from the years of fighting. Yet it gave a certain warmth, a comforting and protecting one. Yue didn't want to let go of it, but knew that after a while it would hinder them. She might as well let go already.

To bad Naruto thought otherwise and held her hand in his.

"We need to create an opening here. All of us together. I'll tell you the plan."

* * *

They were still following Deidara. Naruto had eventually let go of Yue's hand, despite him wanting to hold it longer. The large bird was perhaps a few miles above them and Naruto's patience was slowly coming to an end. Kakashi on the other hand was concentrating very hard to make sure his plan would work. Yue was constantly moving her head in the direction of them and of the bird.

"Kakashi-sensei…still?"

"Don't be in such a hurry! Since I don't have as much chakra as you, this tends to take time."

And then after a good three minutes of extra waiting, Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and showed them how it has changed. the tomoe's had disappeared and was replaced by a swirl-kind of pattern. A new light shone through Kakashi's eye.

"I'm ready. Let's go Naruto, Yue!"

Yue heard the two of them talk a little and decided to focus her look on the Akatsuki right above them. When the men both pushed forward, Yue followed and jumped faster to nearest branch. She had felt the power of the Mangeyou Sharingan the moment they had met Uchiha Itachi. Back then, it didn't work according to him. She wondered what Kakashi's could do. As on queue, Kakashi activated his sharingan and pointed his gaze at Deidara. His world started turning and shifting, as if he had drank one to many. And only later did he realize that Kakashi was pulling him into a wormhole, sending him Kami knows where. He couldn't turn away from it for it sucked him right in there with an incredible force.

Yue was amazed and stared open-mouthed at how Kakashi tried to bring the Akatsuki down. But she felt the strain it was giving him. It asked a lot of concentration and chakra, on which he was running low. Kakashi himself felt his vision go a little blurry and his eye started to hurt a little. But he didn't want to let go yet. Not until he had at least made the bastard pay for what he had done. But the sharp pain that suddenly flashed through his eye and past his brain forced Kakashi to let go and closed of the hole. He saw only briefly that Deidara's elbow had been sucked inside and was cut off when the hole closed.

He tried it again, tried to aim directly this time but Deidara evaded along with his bird. Kakashi was panting while Yue was turning her concerned face over to him. Luckily she caught his arm before he staggered a little to the side. It was only then that's he noticed that Naruto had gotten behind Deidara, rasengan ready in his hands. Whether or not that Deidara was surprised, she didn't know. The only thing she did know was that it was her turn.

"You should go Yue. Naruto and I will take it from here."

"Hai!"

It didn't take her long to figure out what she was supposed to do. Naruto had cut off the birds head while pushing Deidara of it. With that large head falling down, Yue sprinted upwards and caught it in her hands, along with the help of a few Naruto clones. She carried or directed the heavy thing towards a secluded branch and lowered it carefully. Naruto's clones disappeared after they saw it was safe. Yue didn't waste another moment and clawed her way in the cocoon of clay, hoping that Gaara was safe inside.

"Hang on, Gaara!"

Underneath her fingers, the clay started crumbling bit by bit. Knowing that just her nails wouldn't get Gaara out, Yue let her chakra flow over to them to make them more efficient. Deep inside herself, Yue knew that it would be useless, but her heart told her to keep going and not to stop until she could see Gaara face to face. Breathing or not. Eventually, the clay had parted so that a large hole appeared on top of the head, allowing Yue to look inside. But she didn't dare. She was afraid at what she might see, so instead…she pulled Gaara out of there without even looking.

At first, she met red hair which was soft under her fingertips. Followed was a tattoo of Love and a broken face. Naruto had told her that Gaara controlled sand and protected his skin with a sand armour. He had never bled in his life…until Naruto had punched him in the face. His face had cracks everywhere, making him look like a broken porcelain doll. His dark rimmed eyes were closed, not giving her the pleasure of seeing his eyes. Yue felt horrible, gazing at him like this. Seeing him so lifeless…

"No…no…no. Please wake up…Gaara! Don't give in! Don't let go…not yet!"

Further away from her, she heard Naruto having a blast in beating Deidara to pieces. But it didn't matter to her. What matters was the lifeless body she so dearly had pressed to herself in a comforting way, as if the warmth of her body might wake him up. Her one hand stroked his red hair while the other was holding him to her. She was softly cradling him, like a mother to a baby. So much he had suffered and such a dreadful ending he got. He didn't deserve it, none of it. A wet tear rolled down her cheek and fell right onto Gaara's. It rolled down and disappeared in between one of the smaller cracks. A sudden feeling ran up her spine, one she had felt before and felt so familiar. Still cradling Gaara to herself, she looked around and saw Naruto with a coat of bubbling red around himself along with two tails. She didn't knew what it was or what it meant, but a distinct feeling…almost animalistic told her to calm him. It told her to make him come back to his senses. It was almost like mothers voice, telling her little ones to stop crying when they had a nightmare.

**Keep him calm…keep him safe…don't let him harm himself, Yuetsu-sama.**

The voice was so clear in her head that she nearly stumbled from her own surprise. It was soft and composed, motherly yet young. It was a voice that didn't belong in any of her memories nor was it familiar. Perhaps it was the voice in her head, the one she should call a conscience. But it was warm, almost like a presence. But as quick as it came, it also disappeared. Along with that other feeling that had triggered it all. Yue looked back to Gaara, only to meet no changes. A new set of tears welled up in her eyes again and dripped one by one down her face and onto the silent face of Gaara.

To bad someone suddenly had different plans…

* * *

Naruto was panting after his sudden Kyuubi outlet. He could hear that fox laugh in his own head. He was laughing at him for losing control so easily. If only he had the strength to punch him right on the nose.

"You found this place well…" Sakura suddenly appeared beside him and Kakashi.

He was glad that she was fine. But she did look like she went through hell and back. Chiyo had the same verdict and looked much older through her tired face. Her breathing had laboured a bit as well, making Sakura hold and support her a bit.

"You are still having trouble here it seems…" Chiyo said, slightly out of breath and energy.

Naruto had to agree with her. He nearly lost control again if it weren't for Kakashi tapping him with some weird tag. It must have been hard on his body, considering that Kakashi was at his limit. And he hated for a fact that he only punched a clay clone to pulp. Naruto tried to glance up to see if Yue got Gaara out, but a sudden shot of pain flashed through his back and neck from all the fighting so far.

"Sakura-chan…the two of you did it?" Naruto asked proudly.

"Yes, but more importantly…what of Gaara?"

"Yue had him the last time I saw it. She should be around." Kakashi answered.

"All right…" Chiyo sighed.

It didn't take long for Team Gai to show up and report their happenings. So far, no one was hurt badly except for a few bruises and scratches. Sakura was already busy with apologizing to them for not being able to threat their wounds properly since she had used her chakra to it's last reserve.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san. We're youthful enough to stand on our own feet!" Lee smiled.

"That right, Lee!"

Everyone shared a small moment of sweat drops at Gai who was to busy flashing his smile and holding his thumbs up. But the moment wasn't long lived. When they suddenly heard a large explosion nearby, everyone got to their feet and rushed as fast as they could to the scenery. But what they saw wasn't something they were expecting…

Their former opponent, Deidara, was facing a tired Yue who was clutching Gaara closely to her chest. Her eyes were understanding and hurt towards the Akatsuki member. Naruto knew, just by looking, I will not make it in time to get them out of there. Neji on the other hand was using in Byakugan to see the changes in Deidara's body and noticed every source of chakra was being pulled to one spot. Knowing that this person was an explosive's specialist, Neji quickly drew everyone's attention and yelled out for them to get away. Naruto struggled against Kakashi's strong arms, clawing his way over them while his gaze was focused on Yue would will probably not get out in time.

"YUE!"

And then, as if he was caught in some slow-motion genjutsu, Deidara exploded.

Most of them got out quickly and reached a secure location away from the explosion. Almost everyone had landed flat on their backs and stared in surprised at what just happened.

"What's going on?" Gai broke the silence.

All of them stared in wonder at a swirling black hole that was swallowing the explosion into Kami knows where. When it disappeared with a hiss and some smoke, everyone saw that nothing was touched or destroyed. All that was left was a crater in the ground and a piece of three that had been blow off. Naruto knew who had done it and was glad he made it in time. But then his gaze shifted quickly at where Yue had been the last time he saw her. What he saw struck him in awe…

A large dome of pure white ice had cover both Yue and Gaara securely. The ice was so visible, almost like glass, that he could see them sit inside peacefully with their eyes closed. Slowly, the bit of sun that cracked through the trees, reflected on the ice and only seemed to make it more beautiful then it was. And under the rays, the ice didn't melt or made any move to do so. Naruto moved so quickly out their group, reaching the dome and staring at his reflection with behind it…his friends. Other had notice to by now and were struck with the same awe at what ice can be created into.

Gaara's head was leaning on her shoulder, his arms lifeless in his lap. Yue on the other hand, looked like she was sleeping, a serene look present on her flawless skin. Her right hand held Gaara's head to her, fisting her fingers in his hair while the other kept him to close to her so he wouldn't slip away. He noticed through the ice, that traces of small tears stained her cheeks. She had been crying…

As he stepped closer, his hand itched forward to touch the glassy surface, as if a need forced him to do so. As his fingertip and so his hand lay flat on the cold and wet surface, he felt the ice crack under his touch. Not so long afterwards, the light blue-white ice exploded into millions of harmless particles that dissolved as soon as it hit the ground. The two of them still sat there unharmed but soon, Naruto had to catch Yue from falling backwards. Gaara was surprisingly caught by Lee who had rushed up to meet them. Yue's head lulled back on to Naruto's shoulder while he eased her position to him. She was shivering a little, followed by her opening her cobalt blue eyes and gazing to him. First was the look of surprise and then appeared a small smile on her lips.

"Naruto…"

"You alright?"

"I think so. My limbs hurt a little and I feel drained."

"Of course you would, datebayo! What was that thing?"

"I don't know…All I remember is that it just appeared and shielded me and Gaara." Then she gasped. "Gaara! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Calm down. I'm sure Sakura is look at him." He said with a smile.

Yue looked up to him, guessing he would be right. Suddenly she felt a hand snitch underneath her legs and pull her from the ground. Yue felt her face grow red at how quickly and securely Naruto carried her bridal-style. To make it a little comfortable for him, she laid her own arm around his shoulder and leaned a little, being careful for any wounds he might have got.

Naruto held her close to him, enjoying this mall moment of her in his arms. He had to admit, he was scared for her when they dragged him away from Deidara. He heart was pumping against his chest and shivered back then. But now, seeing her safe and sound, he was at ease again. He never felt like this before. Perhaps this was the feeling he got whenever something terrible might happen to his friends. Since Yue is his friend, isn't that normal then?

Softly shaking his head at the thought, he reached the group again and moved away from the forest to find some open space. He was careful not to drop Yue while he jumped up and realized he caught her by surprise when he did. Her free hand clutch at his jacket and a surprised gasp escaped her lips. The small breeze moved over their faces as they moved away from what might have been a natural disaster.

* * *

**Secrets are starting to clear up, while emotions grow more intense. Will Gaara make it and who was the voice in Yue's head? Send me reviews and I'll let you know next time ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	16. The Prayer

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

* * *

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Please don't kill me because I took a long time to update. I'd been busy with school and then the holidays came and I had to work, so I didn't really had the time to. Either way, all your feedback and reviews have certainly made me happy and jump up and down like a bunny. So in honour of all you loyal readers, I give you this new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bold: Kyuubi speaking to Naruto  
**_Italics: Normal Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Prayer**

They ended up on grassy fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. Wind forced the grass to dance back an forth. Mountains were visible behind the fields, large and small ones with snowy peaks. Sakura tried with everything she had to find a living piece on Gaara. But she could find any. The others had noticed it to and already bowed their heads towards the teenager. Yue was supporting Kakashi who's limbs were so hurtful, he could hardly move. Rest was what he needed.

Yue was still a little red in the face, but she had other things on her mind. When Deidara had appeared, she had grown scared. Being all alone with hardly any strong techniques and a Kazekage to protect, Yue was pushed into a corner. Why he still tried to attack her was beyond her, but she knew back then…she might not get out of it. She had tried to grab one of her shurikens, but Gaara's body proved to be a hinder to her reaching her pocket.

When Deidara activated his self-explode, Yue had closed her eyes and held Gaara closer to her. Not as a shield, but as a comfort. She was physically prepared to die, but mentally, she was not strong enough. And that somehow triggered something deep within herself. The same sweet and loving voice, followed by the clinging of a bell, reached her ears and told her to extend her hand towards Deidara. Not much latter, a large force of chakra released itself from her palm , along with a with-blue light that was bright enough to make a blind man turn away. But that was all she remembered. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was looking into Naruto's sky-blue ones. As she looked at him, she saw now in those beautiful eyes begin of tears.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked but she shook her head in sadness.

And that was the final confirmation. Subaku No Gaara, fifth Kazekage of Suna was…dead.

Yue couldn't help herself from leaning her head onto Kakashi's shoulder and started crying again. Even though when she had clawed him out of the clay bird, she had known that he bore no signs of being alive. But a part of her hoped and prayed that she was wrong and that he was more like in a coma. But Sakura, being a medic, proved her wrong and made her hope sink away. She couldn't image how Naruto must be feeling inside. She even couldn't image Temari and Kakurou's face. The thought of Gaara's siblings made her break inside even more.

A different kind of sob reached her ears, making Yue look up from Kakashi's shoulder she had desperately leaned on and saw Naruto biting his lip and tearing up entirely. He was bruised and now he was mentally broken. His friend, his former enemy, was dead and laid lifeless in front of him. Naruto was only a few steps away from him, yet it felt like a thousand miles. Miles he had crossed to save him…only to find him dead upon arrival. He was angered with himself. First Sasuke and now Gaara. Two of his first friends he ever had in his life, both lost and far away from him.

"Why was Gaara…Always Gaara…To die like this! He's the Kazekage…He didn't become that for nothing…" He spoke his thoughts, anger in the back of his throat.

"Relax, Uzumaki Naruto." Chiyo cut him off.

"Shut up!"

He turned around with such a swirl, that his caught Yue by surprise along with many others. His behaviour spoke hate but the tears that made their way down his cheeks were not something he could lie about. He was pissed. Not because he had come to late, but because the bad guys won from him yet again. Back at the academy, they tried to teach their new genin about accepting the truth, no matter how hard it hurts. That was a shinobi's destiny. If you fall, you get up and get over your mistake or pay for your failure. But that was not his way of life! He would fight until the end and if it didn't work then, he'd try to do his best to prove everyone wrong. But because of power, Gaara had to die because he possessed something like that, deeply sealed within himself. Something he never asked for.

"If you shinobi of Suna hadn't put a monster in Gaara, none of this would have happened! Did any of you even ask how Gaara felt about it? What is _jinchuuriki _anyway? You just arrogantly made up that word to call them!"

Everybody had grown silent at his harsh words. Words that some slightly agreed with. Naruto started crumbling under his own outburst, his emotions like rippled water. He couldn't keep his sobs inside this time, so he let them out and didn't give a crap about anyone noticing it. Shinobi or not, he was still human. Crying is the most natural time in life. And it can come from both ways. Both happy and sad. But this one was certainly far from happy.

"Naruto…" Sakura watched her team-mate shake his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"I couldn't save Sasuke…I couldn't save Gaara. For three years I trained desperately, but nothing's changed since three years ago, has it?"

Yue desperately wanted to hold him and wanted to still his cries. Her own body was slowly itching forward to do so, but would it be wise to do that? She was just a friend who knew nothing of his bond with Gaara. How could she be of any comfort to him? But then again, he had stilled her cries that one night, even though he was just her friend. Would it be something like that? Yue shook her head and tried without success to gather her thoughts.

Then she notice Chiyo getting up and walking over to Gaara. Curiosity got the best of her, making Yue stand up to her full length and slowly walk closer to Naruto. Unknowingly to her, her hand had taking his and enveloped it into her warm one. His look was surprising but soon, Naruto caught up with it and saw that this was her way of comforting him. Just like before, her hand gave him a new strength and a warm feeling that stilled his tears a little. It was nice and welcomed in the moment of pain and sadness. With every piece of strength left, Chiyo poured it onto Gaara's chest. The light blue colour became stronger and stronger, making the old woman breath harder through her mouth. It was tiring, but she knew that this would be for the best. After all, a boy like him didn't deserve a death like this.

"Chiyo-obaasama! That justsu…"

"What're you trying to do now?" Naruto asked rather rudely.

Yue suddenly got that jolt back in her stomach. The same one she had felt twice already this day. When Naruto went berserk and when she instinctively created that dome. There was no voice to warn her now or to sooth her fears, but more like a presence become stronger, warmer and closer to her. Yue knew it was there and that it was coming from Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"She's bringing Gaara back!" Sakura snapped at him, surprising everyone with the conclusion.

"…Bring him back?" Naruto asked. "…You can really do something like that?"

"This justsu is Chiyo-obaasama's alone."

Yue looked at Chiyo and saw the light dim, followed by a wretched cough. Letting go of Naruto's hand, she ran over to her and her shoulders up right, keeping her from falling. Her hands were shaking and somehow, she eyes seemed hazier then before.

"Damn…not enough chakra."

"Please use my chakra!"

Naruto suddenly sat before her, hands extended and with a serious face.

"Obachan, can you do that?"

Chiyo sighted, pounded if it would work. Mostly it would, but what would the effects be? Would she have him killed as well or would he only feel weakened? So many questions and so many answers and yet not enough time.

"Put your hands on top of mine."

"I will help too."

"Yue…" Chiyo said.

"Gaara might not yet be my friend, but a friend of my friends is a friend. He doesn't deserve this."

After Chiyo nodded, Naruto did what he was told and poured his chakra onto her so she could reform it into the jutsu she created in the first place. Yue poured hers in from behind Chiyo, channelling them through her shoulders. While everyone was watching them, Naruto and Yue did their best in supporting Chiyo. Gaara had not yet move an inch, but Chiyo could feel she was getting close into reviving him. She was even surprised that Naruto had even offered help after all the things he said to her. Things that were true to the bone. She realized the bond he shared with Gaara might be the first bond that Konoha and Suna might share as well in the future.

"I'm glad that someone like you appeared. In this world of shinobi that we old people created…In the past, everything I did was a mistake. But…at the very end, it seems I'm able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha, their futures are differing from our past. What Yue said, your mysterious power may be the power to change the future. Become a Hokage unlike any before…" She spoke directly to him, panting along the way.

"And Sakura, do not risk your life for an old hag next time. Save that which is important to you. You're a lot like me. There not many woman with chivalrous spirits matching those of men. You may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master."

Yue could hear the soft sobs come from Sakura who stood behind her. Whatever the outcome was, she knew that Sakura understood that already. It would be painful and sad, but Yue had a feeling that Chiyo wouldn't have it any other way then this.

"Naruto…A request from an old hag. You are the only one who can know of Gaara's pain. Gaara also knows yours. Help Gaara out."

Naruto had sweat pearls rolling down his head, but the words spoke to him immediately. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the task at hand, he remembered his time when he had known that pain and was alone. But then friends came to back him up and to laugh alongside him instead of at him. It there was anyway of Gaara being there with him, he would have searched for him and helped him already. Without question.

**You're incorrigible.**

_No…I'm persistent._

**Same damn thing, kid. But, at least you're considerate. **

_Weren't you with Shukaku?_

**He's different from your little friend. Shukaku wouldn't let anyone in. He was always a loner, no matter how hard they tried.**

_But…did you ever try?_

…

He had hit him on a painful point. Perhaps this showed at how that fox thought. He may be a monster, but that never meant when he was one being with the others, that he never cared.

* * *

A hazy appearance of a hand was before his eyes, followed by more vaster lines until that hand was clearly visible in front of him. He didn't know whom it belong to nor where it came from. Eventually, the hand flexed and he felt it which gave him a clear answer that it was indeed his hand. Behind the hand, he could see a dried out desert and a crying kid in the middle of it. He remembered this and knew he was looking at his younger self.

But as the vision grew wider and he came closer to his younger self, he noticed someone place his hand on his shoulder. The crying child, with a red mark on his forehead turned around in surprise only to look at a blond kid with a bright smile on his face. He knew him and somehow was glad he came. Then the vision shifted along with the appearance of both of them. They grew older and had different cloths on.

But before he blinked one last time in this forgotten place, he heard a voice as sweet as a mother's lullaby followed by the clinging of a bell.. It was a woman, beautifully tall and clad in a white kimono. Her white hair was long and reached under her waist, a small ribbon with a crystal was present in her hair . Her eyes were intensively icy-blue and her face was kind and feline shaped. It was an unnatural beautiful he saw in her.

"Who are you?"

"Someone to give you a good set of advice, Gaara-kun." She spoke with a smile.

"I don't understand."

The woman walked closer to him, crunched down and whipped the bit's of hair that had fallen in front of his tattoo with a motherly affection. The hand wasn't cold but the affectionate feeling it gave him, made him calm and lean in a little. Like a child seeking it's mother so she could caress him with kind and smiling eyes.

"Live a little, Gaara-kun. You never know when it all ends."

"Mother…" He sighed.

Even though she wasn't his mother, he felt that vibe come off of her. With one last touch, a small motherly kiss on his forehead and a soft hand cupping his cheek, the woman stood up and disappeared, leaving a warm and cold feeling behind. And as he blinked, he came face to face with his friend.

"Gaara…"

He was surprised that he was actually, in real flesh and blood, here with him. He looked around with wide eyes, his brain still catching up with the situation. He tried looking for that woman, but only found many shinobi of Suna standing around him with smiles on their faces. Naruto was smiling as well while supporting his back.

"This…"

"Everyone came running to save you! You put us through a lot."

Then he noticed his siblings as well. Kankurou right in front of him, standing proudly while his sister Temari was at his side, glad that he was alright. His brother nodded at him with a grin he , surprisingly enough, had missed.

"For sure. You're a little brother I always have to worry about, he?"

"Don't get all complacent. Gaara's still the Kazekage, so don't be so cheeky! You underlings!" Temari snapped, earning a few looks. "Gaara…how are you feeling?"

Gaara watched as his sister threw dirty looks at Kankurou and Naruto about being disrespectful to him. But he didn't care. Surprisingly enough…he was alive. He tried to stand up but failed miserably and leaned back again. That must be how a person would feel like after days of no food and energy along with fighting S-ranked criminals. It felt like hell.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move. Your body's not back to it's full health yet, Gaara-kun."

It was a new voice, one he never heard before or certainly didn't remember. It was sitting right next to Naruto, more hidden from his sight unless he would make an effort to move his head. What caught him of guard was the white long hair that made him think about the motherly figure earlier in his vision. All though that woman had been older and more feminine, this girl shined the same vibe and class. She had cobalt blue eyes, darker then his own but more liquid then others that hid behind long lashes that give her eyes more intensity. Her hair was neatly in a long braid with two bangs, who were shorter then the rest, framing her face. But as he looked, Gaara could see if she got any older, she would be a spitting image of the mysterious woman. Almost a twin.

But then he heard a shrieks of some girls hurrying towards him and he broke of his stare, which he noticed she didn't seemed to mind. In the process, the girls had violently pushed Naruto to the side who was eating dirt by now. Luckily, Temari pushed them away to give him some room. He turned his head back to that girl and Naruto, seeing them laugh a little. Her soft laugh as she helped him up from his antics was so warm that Gaara felt a slight temperature rise on his cheeks.

Whoever she was, she certainly caught his eye.

* * *

"Don't feel bad. Women are always weak at the knees for the elite, cool type." Kankurou said.

"Well , I remember Shikamaru saying something like that too…"

Naruto was just about to push himself from the ground, when suddenly a soft yet familiar hand appeared in front of him. Yue smiled warmly at him, pointing at the hand that he had to take it. Something which he gladly did. After he got up, he instinctively intertwined his fingers with her. Yue seemed oblivious to it while Kankurou stared with a questioning eye at the two shinobi. If it was something he couldn't resist, it was beautiful women and juicy gossip. Kankurou made his way towards Yue who then out of the blue she smiled at him in a way he had never seen before. And he had seen all kinds of things before.

"It's good to see you up and about again, Kakurou-san."

"Have we met before?"

"Hai, but you were still fighting for your life back then."

Now that he thought of it, he needed to thank Sakura for saving him. If he wouldn't, he'll never hear the end of it from Temari. And usually, that involves her scolding at him in all kinds of ways or a kick on his behind. If it were Gaara, he would just send him a deadly glare which could kill nations and casually say to him to thank her for saving his misfunctional life what he so liked to call, happy single with no merits.

"I'm Kitsune Yue."

"Kakurou, but I guess you already know that." He grinned, shaking her hand, well free hand at least.

"Nice to meet you."

Yue turned her head again to Naruto to see him smile at his friend. Kakurou followed it as well. Kakurou was glad that it was Naruto who had saved Gaara. Who else was better in understanding his little brother then him? Gaara had told him the same thing a few years back when he wanted to enrolling for candidacy for Kazekage. He believed in Naruto then, saying he had taught him how to live his live his own way. For that, Kakurou was grateful.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"You should be saying that to the old lady, not me. She saved Gaara with her amazing medical jutsu." He said, smiling a little. "She's passed out from tiredness now, but she'll be fine when she get back to-"

"No."

Naruto blinked, not understanding him. "What do you mean _no_?"

"That was no medical ninjutsu, but a _tensei ninjutsu_. Chiyo-obaasama is dead." _(Life transfer) _

"What…are you saying?"

Yue looked at him, small tears welling in her eyes. "I think he means that whatever Chiyo-obaasama had given Gaara to bring him back was at the cost of her own life, which somehow she had come to accept."

"Back when Suna had a puppet squad, people did research for making a jutsu that could bring puppets to life. Chiyo led that operation. She worked out a theory for that jutsu, but deamed it to much of a risked and designated it to a forbidden jutsu."

Naruto couldn't belive what he was hearing and looked back at Chiyo, who laid in Sakura's arms with a peaceful expression on her face. He remembered the things he had told him while saving Gaara. Things that seemed to meaningfull right now. Become a Hokage like none before, she had told him. Now that he thought of it, it would be sad for her never to see him achieve that position if he could that get that far.

"Naruto…you really are a mysterious person. You have the power to change people. She always spoke about how she didn't acre about the village's future and she certainly was the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara." Temari said.

"Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara. A trully last moment for a shinobi." Kakashi followed.

Squeezing the hand that was in his, Naruto couldn't agree more.

"Hai…just like Sandaime. I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now!"

* * *

Gaara looked over to Chiyo and closed his eyes in a silent momentum. Finding his own strength, Gaara tried to push himself back up much to the concern of his fellow shinobi's. But when an arm reach under his armpit to help him up, he looked up to find Naruto looking back at him shortly and then nodded over to where Chiyo was laying. As the two walked over, Gaara still a little stumbling, they greeted the elder woman who was peacefully in eternal slumber.

"Everyone…say a prayer for Chiyo." Gaara spoke, surprising everyone but was replaced with a praying silence.

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe _

* * *

**What did you guys think? Worth a while? I got this song from **_**the quest for Camelot **_**so no copyright there ;p **

_What will happen next? What caused that huge ice orb to protect Yue and Gaara? Why is Yue having nightmares and what is she doing on Gaara__'s balcony? What is this advice Gaara gives to Naruto? And with Deidara alive, how will Yue stay safe? You will read it in Chapter seventeen: Live a little_

**I will update as soon as possible! Stay tuned and reviews make my day ;p**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	17. Live A Little

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

* * *

**Opening Theme: Change - Miwa**

**Ending Theme: Shinijtsu No Uta - Do As Infinity**

* * *

**Hey everybody! I know it has been a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrry long time since I last updated but I had been so busy with school and tests and work that I hardly had time to update. Plus, I've been suffering a lethal writers block but no worries! I'm not abandoning this story, not even if Akatsuki killed me or Orochimaru tortured me! **

**So…without further ado, I hope you loyal and very patient readers will enjoy this chapter as much as I have when I was writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Regular thoughts  
_**Kyubbi thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Live A Little**

She listened as Shizune read the report that had just arrived in Konoha. Tsunade had been worried quite some time now, but grew more assured when Shizune had arrived in her office with the letter in her hands.

"…and plan to return to Konoha after three days."

"I got it."

She was proud of them. Not only did they finish the mission, they got out perfectly and with minor wounds. She wondered if Yue had done well for her first mission. Even though she hadn't liked the idea of her going out the village and on a dangerous mission, Tsunade couldn't be more proud of her making it to the finish.

"Um, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune spoke.

"What is it?"

"Was it truly a good idea to send Naruto-kun, a jinchuuriki, to the people whose targets are bijuu? Why would even take such a risk?"

"The only person to understand a jinchuuriki, is a jinchuuriki. Naruto…has a mysterious power. Everyone starts believing in him."

Tsunade smiled at the realization. Her little brother, Nawaki, somehow lived on in Naruto. Three years ago, he had opened her eyes and made her see that a world can be changed as long as people believed in it. Now that she thought of it, Naruto had changed the world already. When he fought Gaara and opened his eyes, Gaara had started trusting people and followed a path in to protecting others. And Yue…even though she was a complete stranger to him, he opened up to her in a way he probably hasn't figured out himself now.

"I didn't say that I don't believe in him, Tsunade-sama. I just think it's dangerous to send him out at the time they are looking for him. I'm only being worried."

Tsunade turned her head to Shizune and saw indeed that she had been worrying. She would be a liar if she denied it herself. How many times have shinobi walked into her office and caught her on a weak moment, staring out the window with wandering thoughts. Had an assassin walked in, she might not have been quick enough to react.

"And there is also a report of Kakashi-sensei about Yue-chan."

"Eh?"

"Apparently, she performed an A-class jutsu and warded of an attack that could have blow a crater of two miles radius."

Her eyes widened. Yue may have been the student of her former teacher and former Hokage, but such jutsu's are rarely found. Some are even considered dangerous for the performer because of it's after effects. Tsunade looked over Shizune who handed over a folder that had more details, probably written by Kakashi personally. After all, she had asked him to keep an eye on her should anything out of the ordinary happen.

"A _Hyōton _jutsu?"

"Hai. When he asked her where she had learned that, she couldn't say. All she remembered was that a voice spoke to her and told her to extend her hand."

"And Kakashi didn't see enough to see her actually weave some signs?"

"Hai."

This was disturbing. Yue had trained under Sarutobi-sama and forcefully under Orochimaru. While Sarutobi had encouraged her to learn more about her _kekkei genkai_, Orochimaru had forbade her to even think about it which made her forget her actual strength. Form an early report of her rescue, Yue had instinctively activated a _Hyōton _jutsu to save her and Sakura. Could it be that her memory was coming back to her? Considering that fact that she had been through so much, she might have blocked it entirely without knowing it.

"We should keep an eye on this. Should it happen again, I'll ask Inoichi to have a look."

"You don't think this is serious, Tsunade-sama?"

"No. I'm just being precautious." She said, leaning forward on her hands.

* * *

_Okasan…I'm afraid…Everything will be alright…Help her…Please…SHIZUKA!_

Yue shot up in such a rush that if she had been anymore forceful, she would have banged her head against the oppiside wall, flying over there like a lost bird. Her hair was covered in sweat and was stuck to her face. The rest of her body was shivering from fear. Whatever that had been, it had scarred her beyond reason. The voices had been so clear in her mind. Yet she couldn't remember where she had heard them from or from whom it came. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Yue looked at the window and saw the sun slowly come up behind de curtains.

It had been two days since Gaara had been saved. When they had arrived, Chiyo-obaasama had been laid to rest in the most respectful way Yue could have ever imagined. Gaara had made it clear that everyone would pay their respects to such a woman. And they did. Afterwards, they had all shared a small drink, on Kakurou's request of course, and spoke of many things. But surprisingly, Gaara had secluded him and Naruto somewhere alone, to catch up so to say. From the few moments she had met Gaara, she knew he was a great person who might come off cold but he meant what he said. She thought that that was perhaps the most special thing about him. During that night, she had seen him watch her often, probably wondering who she was. Yue couldn't blame him since she wasn't a familiar face.

But today, they'd be returning home.

Yue glanced over to Sakura and Tenten, who had resently joined their room, and saw them still in sleeping, dreaming about Kami knows what. Stepping out of her bed, trying not to make much of noise for those to, Yue stalked around to room and found her way into the hall. That dream had put such an impact on her, that she had a slight shiver for even closing her eyes again. But then there was that name, Shizuka. Now that she thought of it, she can't recall a person she knew by the name Shizuka. The other voice, had been a child's voice will the other sounded like a frantic mother. Whatever it was, it was gone now, at least that was what she hoped. She didn't want a run-in like that again. While walking through the hallway, she noticed a door ajar and sunlight streak through. Being as curious as she is, Yue walked inside and noticed at how beautifully the room lit up by the sun that started illuminating the room through the balcony. Yue stood against the railing and enjoyed the morning sun. There was nothing better then sun to wake you up each morning.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Yue stiffened, afraid to even turn her head or eyes to the direction that voice had come from. But going against her own judgement, she turned her head and met up with a mop of red hair and turquoise eyes that was rimmed with a thick black line. The kanji on his forehead was unmistakable.

"I didn't know you were here, Kazekage-sama."

"It's my balcony anyway."

_It's my balcony anyway?_ Yue cursed herself for being so curious. Now that she looked around, it was a very big room with a large balcony and a king-sized bed right next to it. Without even a second thought, she had just walked into the bedroom of the Kazekage. Yue was ready to slap herself and felt herself grow red in the face from embarassment.

"I-I didn't meant to!" She bowed quickly. "Gomenasai!"

"It's fine really. No need to worry about it." He replied dully, still watching the sun rise up.

Now that she looked at him, he looked like he just had crawled out his bed. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants who looked like they had seen beter days and a shirt without sleeves, also in black. Yue herself was in her pyjama's, making her wonder why this always happens to her. She had encountered Naruto twice in his pyjama's, at night and at a balcony.

"Maybe it's best that I leave." Yue was about to leave, until Gaara stopped her.

"Don't go. I could use the company for a bit."

Yue returned to her spot at the railing rather awkwardly and couldn't help but sneak looks at the young Kazekage. This would actually be one of the first times she actually stood this close to him. A sudden wind picked up, causing her bangs to fly in front of her eyes. But even for that split moment, she noticed Gaara closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"You're Kitsune Yue, right?"

"H-hai…"

"Naruto spoke of you. I still have to thank you for saving me." He eyed her kindly.

Yue blinked. "You really don't have to, Kaze-"

"Gaara."

"Eh?"

"You don't need to be so formal. Gaara is good enough. And thank you…for saving me I mean."

She noticed at how he spoke the words slowly, that he wasn't used to apologizing. From what other had told her about him before he became Kazekage, he had a cold character and didn't care if someone dropped dead at his feet. He would have just stepped over it without bashing an eyelash. But then Naruto came and changed his uptake on things, made him realize at how feeling and people really work. And now, he's still adjusting, but at least he's trying.

"Your welcome…Gaara." Yue smiled brightly.

As he turned his head to her, a sincere smile was faced his way. And the way she had spoke his name, so carefree, made him have an intake of breath. To him, this is one of the first encounters with other girls besides Temari or Matsuri, who in his opinion is already different then Temari. But Yue was something else to him. Her smile was kind and not a lie which most people had given him. And as if the gods mocked his resent realization, the sun decided to climb up higher and create a light around Yue, making her snow-white hair shine under its touch. It was like the sun agreed with her smile. It made him blush a little, something he had yet to understand since he had found himself once in that perdicament before. But for a total stranger to do this to him, was indeed new.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why do you have those black rings around your eyes?"

"Because of insomnia." He replied quickly, shaking of his train of thought.

"Really? Must be annoying for not being able to sleep. I can't imagine my life without it."

"I've had it since birth because of Shukaku."

Yue gasped and moved a little closer in curiosity. "Your bijuu did this?"

"If I would ever sleep, he'd try to take over my mind and then eventualy, my body."

Yue closed her slightly agaped mouth and Gaara and sighed. Maybe it was a good thing that Shukaku was taken from him, because of all the trouble he had caused for Gaara. And according to what Sakura had proven, Shukaku was gone so Gaara was allowed to sleep without concern. It muct have been his first time sleeping and she might have ruined the moment by waltzing into his room, uninvited.

"Last night was the first time I've ever closed my eyes too go to sleep. And to be honest, it felt weird."

"Hahaha. Of course it's weird. You haven't slept a day in your life and now, your finally able to. Trust me, in a few days, you'll be yearning for it." She winked at him.

"Really?"

"Uh-um. I think it's surprising that you haven't been knocked out for a few days. After all, your body now knows it can sleep without worry."

"I see."

"Cheer up! Today's a new day and it might get better eventually."

Gaara looked at her awkwardly and a little surpised at how optimistic this girl could be. Perhaps it was to cheer him up, after all, he had just been risen from the dead two days ago. If there was one person he could compare her with, it would be Naruto and strangely enough, the blond had told him just the same thing…

_Naruto sat easily with his cup filled with some small kind of alcohol that he was allowed to drink for once. He had left his headband for what it is back in his room, leaving his banges to hang freely in front of his eyes. A warm yet thoughtful smile was present on his lips, making him look more mature for his age._

_Gaara sat upised from him with a quite look on his face. He had changed his clothes for a pair of black pants that stopped a little above his ankle and a red shirt that was short enough to show his fishnet shirt underneath. His gourd was standing safely next to him. His drink was left untouched in front of him._

"_Thank you…Naruto."_

"_Don't worry about it! That's what friends are for, Kazekage-kun." Naruto pestered him. _

_Gaara blinked at how he had muttered the words with so much honesty. They were friends because of strange circumstances. Naruto had lituraly beaten the sense into him and he had been thankful. Because of that, he had been able to get people to accept him and become the new Kazekage for Suna. Through his entire train of thought, Gaara's eye had fallen the newest member of the team._

_Yue was seated across the bar, if you could call it one, together with Sakura and Tenten. For once, she had undid the braid and allowed her white hair to cascade freely down her back. She was laughing about something Kankurou had said that might have offened Temari who was busy knocking him on the head. _

"_She's really something, ne?" Naruto spoke, following his look._

"_Who is she really?"_

"_Kitsune Yuetsu, or Yue-chan. I was charged with saving her from Orochimaru."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I just came back from my training when I got the mission from Tsunade-obaachan. Apperantly, she had been kidnapped three years ago by Orochimaru and was forced to undergo severe training against her will. I saved her when ANBU had spotted her in Kusagakure, dattebayo."_

_Gaara looked back at her with different eyes. "I feel like I can understand at why she smiles so carefree."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I guess that through all the trouble she had been through, she doesn't want to waste her time crying about it. She's like you, Naruto."_

"_Matsuri-chan was right! You have changed…in a good way of course. And maybe, she might be like me. Wouldn't it be much more fun then?"_

"_I'm not so sure if that would be a positive understatement."_

"_You're cruel, Gaara!"_

"_It's a personal opinion. I'd be better for her if she wasn't exactly like you." he replied while drinking from his cup._

"_She isn't. Yue told me once that she doesn't want to linger in the past, dattebayo. Said she was a survivior and wouldn't give up. I guess she gives off that kind of vibe whenever she smiles, something I can never understand."_

_Gaara looked back to Naruto, noticing now that look that the blond had one his face. His eyes were half-closed and a loving smile was on his face. His eyes had this kind of glint, one Gaara didn't understand. But the slight redness on Naruto's cheeks gave him a fair idea at what he was feeling/thinking. _

"_You like her, don't you?" _

_Naruto gasped. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_You're blushing." Gaara pointed out._

"_That's because of the drink! And this place is very hot too, dattebayo." _

"_You can't lie to the Kazekage, Naruto."_

"_I'm not lieing!" _

_Gaara, how surprisingly it was, laughed at his friend for the first time. Naruto looked at his friend awkwardly, hoping he hadn't actually gone mental again. But this laugh was different. It was meant to be funny and sincere, not out of your mind and filled with strange ideas. Others around their table noticed it too and smiled at them, happy that their Kazekage could laugh._

Gaara smiled at the memory. He had friends who cared and who made him laugh. Looking over to Yue, he couldn't agree more with Naruto's feelings. She was a kind person, one like no other. Perhaps that was what made her so alluring to him.

* * *

Yue had eventually left Gaara at the balcony and returned to the room. She was still a little taken back about him, but somehow was glad he could smile again. Entering her room, she was faced with two girls rubbing the sleep out their eyes or preparing themselves for depature.

"Yue! Where did you go off to?"

"I kind of ran into the Kazekage in the hallway."

_I'm not going to tell them that I actualy trespassed into his bedroom…_That would be a bad if she told that. Who knows at how they will look at it. Tenten merily shrugged it off and headed for the bathroom. Sakura smiled brifly to her while tying her bangs out her faces so she could wash herself. Yue, noticing her own dress situation, moved over to her bag and started to comb her hair.

"I hope Gaara's okay. After all, being killed could leave quite a trauma."

"Well, he looked calm in my eyes so I guess he's taking it well."

Yue picked up her cloths and waited at the ajoined bathroom for Tenten to step out. Her shoes were still laying discared next to her bed.

"Gaara usually takes everything calmly."

Then, Tenten walked out the bathroom with her ever present dots on her head. Sakura had also finished up by now, so yue entered the bathroom rather slowly, not caring if a bom or natural disaster would show up.

It wasn't a large bathroom, but it was certainly enough for three people to use for two days. There was a washing bin, a toilet and shower. The walls were sandy colored had swirling paterns carved in it, like wind. All in all, a nice place to wash up. Something she started to do right away.

* * *

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, we're about to leave." Kakashi told his students who faced the gravestone of Chiyo.

Naruto was the first to make a move, while Sakura was having a difficult moment in saying goodbye. That old woman left a deep mark on her. Naruto watched as Sakura moved away from the grave, sliding her hand over the stony surface and leaving that place with a sigh.

**I didn't like that old fart in anyway.**

_No one asked your opinion._

Naruto sighed at the fox who started grumbling in his mind. He had been quiet for some time now, but when he spoke, it was usually quite offensive. He wondered how Gaara dealt with it. Following Sakura, they met up with the others and Gaara, who stood in front on his village's entrance. Yue stood next to Temari who smiled at her friendly. Gaara stood on her others side, looking rather passive while his brother, Kakurou couldn't help but grin. Naruto looked over to Yue a swallowed a small lump in his throat. Everytime he looked at her, he felt strange and wondered if that was what Gaara had meant a few days back. But he couldn't possibly like her. He was in love with Sakura, right?

**Make up your mind, kid. You're making me nauseous.**

_Shut up! It's none of your business anyway._

**You make it my business by constantly thinking about that fact. Just admit that you sort of like her.**

_Who?_

**One of the two, smartass! Kami, you're such a dope when it comes to the matters of love.**

_Like you would know…_

**Hey! I was quite popular amongst the female population, thank you very much.**

_He! B-But you're a fox. A beast of unlimited strength._

**Never mind, kid. If I were to explain that to you, you'd be sitting here for a week. Even then, you're brain cells wouldn't be able to understand my explanation anyway.**

_That's not true! You don't even know me that well to make such conclusions._

**Perhaps…but you're still a dope. Now, make up your mind and leave me alone. It's already troublesome to even talk to you.**

"Naruto-kun, you alright?"

He blinked a couple of times and look up to Lee who seemed rather curious at why he was staring of into space like that. He just nodded, half wondering if anyone noticed. And much to his disappointment, someone did and he was slightly grinning behind his black mask. And when it came to saying goodbye, Naruto and Gaara just stared off to each other, both not peeping a sound. Perhaps it was difficult or perhaps they weren't used to such things.

"See ya…"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "I guess that this is when you normally shake hands and part ways but…I'm bad at this kind of thing! So-"

He cut of his useless speech when he saw Gaara raise his hand in oder to shake his. Everyone seemed glad with the jesture, especially now that it came from Gaara. At first, Naruto didn't know what to do and just stared off into his friend. A slight tingling reach his hands, making him look down only to realize that Gaara was making the sand pull Naruto's hand towards his. He couldn't help but smile at the thought and suddenly got hit with the reality that Gaara had really changed into a better person. It made him shake his friend's hand proudly.

"I guess that we should be going now. I'll see you later Gaara."

"Um."

Just when Gaara was about to turn around, a hand grabbed his and stopped him from doing so. A flash of white was in front of him with a bright smile he couldn't stop being dazzed from. Yue held his hand with gentle care, considering the fact that this one could actually kill ten people at once, and made him look at her.

"I know that we might not be friends yet, but I wish we can be."

"Yue-san…"

"I'm not finished yet. So until that day comes, promise me you'll learn what I'm about to say to you. Otherwise, we can't meet. Understood?"

Everyone stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Naruto on the other hand had a slight bubbling feeling in his stomach when he saw her garb Gaara's hand. He cast it off, only to wonder what's with him today.

"Fine, I'll promise." Gaara spoke…unemotionaly.

"Good, because a Kazekage always keeps his word, right?" She winked. Gaara was a little taken back with that, but quickly hid it before anyone else saw it.

"Live a little…you'll never know when it ends."

He stared at her as the words rang a familiar touch to him. That woman, _Mother_, had said the same thing and looked at him in the same way. It triggered something in him, something that left him speechless. The others noticed it to and wondered at why she said that. Yue nodded once to herself and let go of his hand that fell down beside him. Hoping that her message got trough, she turned around only to be stopped herself this time.

"Where did you hear that from?"

It was almost a whisper, but she had heard it. Turning around, she noticed for the first time at how fragile he look at those mere words. She couldn't help but wonder if she had hurt him in some way, because that would certainly not have been her intention.

"I don't know…but I think that this is the motto that all shinobi such as yourself should try, Gaara-kun. Our lives are already short, so why not make the best of it?"

Yue smiled to herself as the words triggered their own set of feelings deep within herself. Gaara just stared up into her eyes and noticed a hint of sadness and loss hidden in the depts of her cobalt eyes. After hearing from what Naruto had said, it would only seem logical that her eyes would illuminate such a thing after all she had lost already.

"So, until we meet again, you will do something that truly makes you feel alive and then you can tell me all about it."

"What makes a person feel alive?"

"Emotions most of all. But try with simple things. They sometimes leave the biggest after-effect. But, who am I to tell you that? You've got to find that out for yourself and when you do, you'll know what makes you feel alive."

It was then that they started to leave, leaving a still flustered Gaara behind together with his siblings who were starting to look worried. And just when everyone was far enough, Yue turned around for one last time, making the group stop and Gaara look up.

"And when you find it…don't ever let go, Gaara!" She yelled from across the desert.

* * *

Further away, back into the forest, a figure arrived to find a piece of Deidara's arm. The figure, wearing a strange mask that resembled a lollipop, only stepped closer to investigate. Soon, another figure joined him and only looked at the arm with mild intrest.

"The cause of death was definitely from a bomb explosion…Zetsu-san." The masked man said. "I wonder if there were bits and pieces all around this place."

"Get your hand of that idiot!"

They turned around to see Deidara, panting and losing an arm, coming from behind a tree. The blond Akatsuki glanced over to his partners in crime with a grim expression. Loosing an arm had really pissed him off, but finding out that that _girl_ was not really who she said she was made him boil over. Had he known, he would have taken her with him instead of attacking her like he did. What a huge mistake that has been.

"Oh, you're alive!"

"What happened with the jinchuuriki?" White Zetsu asked.

Deidara smirked to himself. Not only did he accomplish his mission, he had found fallible information for Leader. This would make their mission, their goal even easier to accomplish. He'll get his payback from that girl. And when that happens, he'll be the happiest man alive.

"Who cares about that jinchuuriki? I found something even better. Something Leader will be very happy about." He grinned evily.

* * *

**What did you think? Is the plot getting thicker for you? I certainly hope so! You know how much I love you guys and your awesome reviews, so push my favourite button and make my day! ;p**

_What will happen in the next chapter? Will Deidara's information cause more trouble for Yue? Will Yue join Naruto's team? Is Naruto going to realize his feelings for Yue when yet another thunderstorm hangs above Konoha? And who are these two strangers? You will see in Chapter eighteen: Darkening Thunder_

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. Stay tuned!**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	18. Darkening Thunder

_**Shiroi Kyuubi **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new and long awaited chapter. I know…I've been very silent for almost a year now. But with good reason which I hope you'd forgive me for. When I was writing this story, school was less busy and I had lesser things on my mind. But then I got struck with a WRITERSBLOCK. It took me months to write this chapter and it'll probably take another few for the next. School has become very busy (typical for art schools mind you) and I really needed to concentrate on my exams and daily works. But to those who have been so patient and faithful in me and this story, I really hope this chapter will be good like all the others before. So please enjoy and forgive me about the long wait. I'm trying to find a cure as we speak *wink***

* * *

**Opening Theme: SPYAIR - Last Moment**

**Ending Theme: Gackt - Sakurasou**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Darkening Thunder**

It was dark in their usual meeting spot. For this occasion, they decided to meet face to face about this matter. Pain and Konan were the first to be there, closely followed by Itachi and Kisame. They shared a silent nod and took a their appointed spot at the table that has been there ever since they found this hideout. Hidan and Kakazu were the next to arrive, with Deidara and the recently new member Tobi on their heels. Zetsu just popped out from somewhere and moved over to his seat. Once they were all seated, Pain took his own seat and stared at his group. Shifting his ringlet eyes to Deidara, he gave the youngest Akatsuki member a hint to spill out whatever he had found out.

"I have discovered who the White Kyuubi is."

"It can't be…"

"Sooner or later, someone would have found out." Kisame grinned.

"And lucky for us, I took a picture right on time so our search would be easier."

Deidara removed his scope and preformed some sort of jutsu to make it project its contents on the wall. A picture of a young girl with white hair suddenly filled up the wall and got everyone wondering. Itachi leaned forward and placed his chin on his hands. The girl, who was just turning around, had an expression that was hardly pleasant. Her eyes were teary yet hopeful and her mouth was slightly agape. All in all, they had a clear idea at who she was. But those eyes struck him, a painful reminder of someone in his dark past. Itachi shook the thoughts away, hoping it wouldn't be like that.

"Are you certain that it is her?"

"Let me show you my prove."

The projection changed and showed a small taping from a moment Deidara luckily had the time to take before he would be sucked into Kakashi's jutsu. As the tape played, they saw the girl close her eyes, extend her hand in defence and a light-blue light escaped, blinding the camera and cutting of whatever image Deidara had seen.

"Itachi, what do you think?" Pain asked him.

"It's definitely a _Hyoton_ _jutsu_, but she doesn't weave any seals."

"Then it must be her." Konan replied.

"Now that we know, we can go ahead of our plan."

Itachi sighed at this. He sort of hoped that this would take a while to discover, but yet again his hopes were down. If Pain said to move ahead of plan, he could be sure that that girl will not have a pleasant future ahead of her. Pain would use her own weaknesses against her, if he were to find them out, and will make her make decisions that are better not decided. And if they had her in their possession, not only will Konoha and perhaps other shinobi villages come after, but someone he rather hoped of not seeing again might chase after his heels as well.

And with Pain moving ahead with his plan…it won't be long until he will meet his little brother again.

* * *

A woman at the age of twenty opened her blue eyes and started at the large gates in front of her. Of all the places her teacher could chose, she chose to come her and live right next to the enemy. Nao sighed. She had been luckily that night. She had been dead, for at least an hour, and then woke up in the care of an elderly woman who told her that a man and a woman left her in her keeping. Glancing to her right, she saw her partner Taiga walked over to them with a few dango's. The elder womanhad saved her life and gave her a new place to call home. So, for the past ten years she had lived together with her and her granddaughter, Taiga, who was as old as Yue when she first came there . For all those years, she trained hard and planned everything out so that one day she could take revenge on the ones who had killed her. Which she had done with the unpleasant help of someone she'd rather not speak of. But she was ashamed over herself that she hadn't noticed it before.

"You really think she'd be here?"

"Knowing sensei, she would have chosen a place were they would be safe. Our family had always been friends with the late Hokage. He would have given them protection."

"But..." Taiga took a dango in her mouth. "Didn't the ones who attacked you live here?"

"Exactly. They wouldn't be hunted because of the Hokage's protection and if they were to attack them, they'd only reveal themselves." Nao said emotionless.

Taiga huffed. "Clever…So, lets go find her."

"Ah."

They left the stand and walked straight into Konoha. Many people whispered as they came and walked passed them. _Just like the good old days._ Nao thought. It had been the same way then, so why would it have changed after so long? After all, they were wearing their bounty hunter garb and those people weren't usually liked.

_I finally found you…Yue-sama…_

* * *

Yue was at her parents grave with a fresh flowers she had recently bought in a flower shop Sakura had recommended her. She had bought pink carnations for her mother and primroses for her father. Since they had come back, Yue wanted to meet up with her parents again. She had so many questions that needed to be answered and really hoped she could find them. Talking to the others about it would only seem strange. They would understand or they might make up assumptions about her. And she didn't really know about herself either.

Almost all her life, her parents had cherished her and raised her in a way that was most natural. But never did they talk about their passed family, who they were and how life had been there. Yue only remembers bits and pieces, not to forget she had been so young when their family was killed. She suspected that her parents would know the reason but they never told her. No matter how she begged and nagged, they sealed their lips.

And then there were the nightmare she occasionally was getting these days. They were dark, sometimes filled with horror images of some kind of day she can't seem to remember. She sometimes woke up at night, covered in sweat and breathing shallow. One time it got so hard, Naruto had rushed in with a kunai in his hand, expecting an intruder. She wanted answers, especially about the name _Shizuka_.

"Okasan…I hope you and otousan are doing fine wherever you are. Naruto sends his regards as well, not that he knew you, but I guess…he sort of cared. He wanted to come to, but this time it was personal." She smiled at that.

When she had said she was going to see her parents, Naruto had offered her to come along. It wasn't like she didn't want him to come, but right now, she wanted to talk to her parents about personal stuff and she didn't want to worry Naruto about it. He has been doing enough for her already.

"Lately, I've been having dreams…horrible dreams that I can't seem to understand. And when I tried to remember, I get this pain in my head and the rest is just a black hole. As if nothing's there. And a name always pops in my head. Okasan…who is Shizuka?"

"You're asking the wrong question."

Yue stiffened as a new voice was heard behind her. Being careful enough, she let her hand slip in her bag, searching for a shuriken. The voice was female and sounded older then hers. Suddenly, she turned around to strike whoever stood there only to hit the wall of her house.

"I'm over here."

Yue turned her head around and stared into a smiling face that was standing right in front of her but behind her parents graves. This woman was tall, had long black hair and blue eyes. Her clothes where nothing like shinobi outfits or she was from another village. But then again, she wasn't wearing her village insigne anywhere.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled. "You must have gotten the temper of your mother after all. Honestly, I liked your father's temper better."

"You knew my parents?" Yue stared.

"You could say that. I was kind of surprised to find out they passed away. I always knew them as persistent people."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ask me nicely." She replied, smirking.

Yue couldn't believe this. Not only was this woman walking in her house like it is the most normal thing to do. And she was being extremely rude. So what if she knew her parents, she was currently insulting their daughter by her behaviour.

"Never mind. If you are your mother's daughter, you wouldn't ask me either way."

"What did you mean with I'm asking the wrong question?"

The woman smiled at her. Yue had to admit, she was really pretty. Besides having a very female and appealing face, she was tall and had nicely formed legs and arms that were rather exposing because of her outfit.

"You asked your mother who Shizuka is. B-"

"Do you know it?"

"I wasn't finished. You should ask yourself first: who am _I _?"

Yue stared at her with questioning eyes. How much she would give for that answer. Sure, she knew who she was and where she came from, but what of before her family was killed. Who was she then? Whenever she asked, her parents averted their eyes or looked at each other and avoided the question. Maybe she wasn't even worth knowing who she is, because it might cause trouble or was just to pathetic. But still, she wanted to know.

"I don't know…" Yue whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know."

"Now that's an answer. If you want to know, try it through this."

That woman threw something small at her right after she finished her sentence. Yue luckily caught the object and looked at it closely. It was a necklace with a silver hanger that was really long. The pendant itself was a crystal in a colour Yue vaguely remembered as _lapis lazuli _and attached with sliver at the top.

"When you know…come and find me…Yue-sama."

And then, the woman was gone…leaving Yue behind with that necklace that shone brightly as the sun touched it.

* * *

"I still don't understand what you're actually asking of me."

"I'm only asking you for permission to stay in this village as long as I see fit, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked at the two bounty hunters in front of her. They had kindly asked to speak with her, unlike other hunters, and they were now asking permission to stay. But she was still on high alert. No bounty hunter asks permission to stay in a village for a period of time unless there are planning something. Tsunade feared this. Bounty hunters could be hired by anyone as long as their prize fits the bill. Most of them are egoistic and only hunt for their own pleasure. But some are refined and wait for the opportune moment and the right prize that is worth the risk. Knowing that, Tsunade didn't count out the fact that Orochimaru or Akatsuki might use this as well.

"Fine. But on one condition. If I noticed anything fishy about the both of you in my village or with my shinobi, I will put you in a dark cell so you can rethink your options because there won't be many. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Hokage-sama."

"Good…Now, you two wouldn't mind giving me your names?"

The smaller girl from the group smiled brightly at the elder woman. She was a weird tool in the shed to Tsunade's eyes. She had wavy golden hair and honey eyes, hiding behind black lashes. Her outfit would be easily mistaken to a normal shinobi outfit that had been customized but it still was a bit of. Her top was a tight vest that hugged her curves and offered protection to her vital organs. Her stomach showed a bit until her long pants came. On them, some knee-length booths were present and on her arms were ribbons tied around her arm, wrist and middle finger. On each her legs was weapon present which Tsunade noticed as sais. _So she was a close-combat expert?_ Tsunade thought.

The other was a total opposite of the smaller girl. Shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes that seemed to illuminate on her skin tone. She outfit was all in leather and was made to adjust to any kind of movement. She wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. Her shoes were standard shinobi sandals but only with the heels closed up. Tsunade felt more of a taijutsu expert in her.

"Namba Taiga."

"Nao."

"No last name?"

"I lost that one a long time ago." She grinned. "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama."

* * *

The necklace laid unharmed and untouched on the living room table. Yue had found herself a comfortable spot right in front of it on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands. Questions kept on popping in her head. Who was that woman and what did she know? She was so deep in thought that she even didn't hear the front door open and a rather frustrated Naruto come in. Naruto walked from the hallway towards his room first to change his clothes. He had been out, trying to find new members for team 7, but had found himself meeting up with friends and getting into a fight so guy who made a very sexual comment on him only to disappear into thin air. He sighed, got into new and fresh clothes and walked to the living room, not expecting that Yue was sitting there with a very black expression.

"Yue?"

"Eh?"

She turned her head to look at Naruto who looked rather worried for a minute there. She must have been so lost for a moment for even to notice Naruto's voice. He walked over to her and sat down at the couch, sighing while he leaned back. Yue took this as a moment at where he would be telling her something and she would be listening.

"Well, with Kakashi-sensei in the hospital, we're two members short to be even considered a team. I've been asking around but everyone seems so busy. And then this sexual harassing prick shows up and started to fight us for no reason!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

Yue looked at him. "Why don't you ask me to join? I'm not busy."

"Well…um…Tsunade-obachan kind of ordered us not to ask you."

Yue blinked, set down her cup and stood up. Her face was angered and her fist were balled. Why wouldn't she let her go? Didn't she prove to be good enough?

"Uh, Yue…you're sort of making me scared right now." Naruto whispered.

"Oh, gomen Naruto. It's just that, why do I have to be left behind while I'm good enough?"

"Maybe she wants you to be safe. She did say Orochimaru's minions were still looking for you."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still going to ask her."

Yue moved towards the hallway, leaving a baffled Naruto on the couch. It didn't take her long to put her shoes on, and before she knew it, she was running over the roofttops towards the Hokage Tower. Others may always assure her, but Tsunade had to. After all, it had been her sensei's last wish of his former student to protect her. The least she could do is give her answers. She didn't wait for Shizune to open the door or any person allowing her so. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork rather startled but noticed Yue's look and could only guess what was going through her mind. Letting go of the papers, she leaned her head on her hands, a pose she usually took to listen at others without breaking objects in irritation.

"Why can't I join Naruto's Team? You said I was as good as them."

"So it was him who spilled the beans…I just want you to be safe, Yue. Sandaime wouldn't ask me if it wasn't important."

"But, you allowed me to go with them to save Gaara-kun. Why won't you let me now?"

"Because the members have already been picked. And there mission is not one to take lightly. And we need to keep an eye on you after the amazing stunt you pulled with Gaara's rescue. Perhaps this is what Sandaime wanted to protect in you. I will not disobey his request!"

Yue looked down and swallowed. "I-I understand."

"Good. Now, I have important work to do and I not have much time to do it."

"Hai. Thank you for your time."

Yue left the room silently. Tsunade watched her form disappear behind the door and sigh. She wanted nothing more then to let her join a team, but she feared the elders and especially Danzo, would take notice of her and would start their own investigations. Not to forget with the recent arrival of bounty hunters and the mild border attacks of Orochimaru's shinobis. Not to forget that this upcoming mission for team 7 wouldn't be good to her healed sanity and body.

"I hope you understand my concern one day…Yue."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Naruto asked.

Yue snorted and slammed the front door shut. She lazily dropped herself to the ground, no longer finding the energy to do or say anything anymore. After she kicked her shoes away from her, she made her way to the living room and flung herself at the couch.

"That good, datebayo?"

"I understand that she's concerned for me, but that's no reason to lock me up in this village."

"Ah…well, hope you're hungry."

Yue turned around to see Naruto stand there with a frying pan in his hands. "You cooked?"

"Of course I did! How do you think I survive, datebayo?"

"Instand ramen and take-out?" Yue replied, moving towards the kitchen table.

"Mostly, but you looked down and all so I decided to cook this time." He blushed.

Yue looked at him and smiled. "That's nice, Naruto."

He placed down the frying pan, revealing a delicious dish of cooked fish and vegetables. The smell was enough to make her moan slightly and to make her mouth water. Soon after, he placed a bowl of rice in front of her and took his seat. When she started eating, she hadn't realized she had been so hungry.

"Naruto, this is delicious! Where did you learn this?"

"Ero-sennin. Besides women and money, cooking his one of his favourite hobbies."

"Really? Who would have thought…"

They ate, talking about all kinds of things and times. Naruto told her about some trip he and Jiraya had been on. It had turned into a hell when Jiraya was found together with a woman who was actually married. He hadn't run that fast in his live before. Yue told him about the trip she had made to her parents' graves this morning. Although, she let the part of the mysterious woman out of it. Wouldn't want to make him more worried. But now that she thought of it, Yue let her hand linger to her pocket, feeling the necklace beneath the fabric. She had to find an answer. Eventually, after both of them were pretty full, Yue proposed on doing the dishes as Naruto was the first to go into the shower. Humming to herself, Yue made herself busy at the sink. From the hallway she heard Naruto turn on the water and yelp at surprise when it happened to be very hot already. It made her laugh. But that slowly ended when she heard that deep rumbling coming from the sky.

Yue walked over to the balconey and saw the sky darkening, big clouds heavy with rain and thunder, hovering above Konoha. Yue's hands started to shake at the thought of it. Bitting her lip, she quickly walked back to the dishes and continued. She was nearly finished when the first drops fell, followed by a large rumble.

"It's not going to hurt you…it's not going to hurt you…it's not going to hurt you." She kept repeating.

With shaking hands, she tried her best to dry off the dishes and was concentrating so much on the task that she didn't even hear Naruto walk in again.

"Yue, the bath is-"

"Ah!"

Yue dropped the cup she was drying and watched it scatter into pieces on the floor. Naruto looked up and quickly rushed to her. Yue was already bending over to pick it all up when Naruto saw her shake from head to toe. He wondered what could have caused it. It couldn't be the food because then he would be like that too. Maybe she was concentrating to much and with his forwardness and no respect for silent entries, Naruto caused her to be surpised and shaken up.

However that all changed when he heard that thunder outside. Yue jumped up again because of the sound, causing her to drop the piece of china which resulted in cutting her finger.

"Auw!"

"Did you cut yourself?"

She barely nodded when the thunder returned and made her jump up, accidently bumping into Naruto who sat cruched next to her. He knew she feared this and he really wished he could help her get rid of that fear. He hated seeing her like this, so scared and shaking. Nodding to himself, he helped her up and took her to the bathroom. Yue clung to him like dear life, her bloody finger staing her entire hand.

"Why am I always this scared, Naruto?"

He looked at her. "It's who you are, Yue-chan. One day you'll get used to it and that fear will go away like the clouds will as soon as the rain is over."

She looked at him surprised while Naruto asked himself where those words had come from anyway. He quickly pulled the cabin open and took the first-aid kit. He couldn't look in her eyes without blushing and he knew it. Ever since that whole conversation with Gaara, he'd been questioning himself it was really like that. If he really liked Yue.

**You already know the answer kid, so quit being a pain to me. Your thoughts make me nauseous.**

Naruto ignored the fox and cleaned out Yue's hand. It was still shaking and had turned a little cold. The cut was rather small but looked deep. Yue hissed slightly when he disinfected it and placed the bandage around her finger softly. She watched him the whole time, watched him as he carefully took care of her finger. What was this feeling she was getting? Why was it when he touched her or took care of her when she was scared or hurt, that she felt this warm feeling in her stomach?

"It should be alright now." Naruto smiled at her.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto."

He cleaned up and placed the kit away before extending his hand to her. Yue still sat there dazed and wondering about these feelings. What did they mean to her? She never felt this way for anything or anyone before. Yue wouldn't even find a word to discribe them to her. Taking Naruto's hand, a small tingling shot up her arm and as she looked up to him, his smile made her warm inside and made her forget all her fears for the thunder outside. What was going on with her?

* * *

**Even though you waited very long, I'd love it if you'd press that favorite button on this site. Knowing what you guys thinks is always important for my progress and writing inspiration xp**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~. **


End file.
